Asylum
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: AU, NejiLee, future NejiGaaSasu, Shonen ai. Screw Faith! Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, fakes having a disorder in order to escape his destiny. It works, and he ends up in an institution. But even Boy Geniuses can’t predict every single thing...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

Thanks: To my wonderful beta-er, Susan.

Warnings: Language. You will see everything from Neji's POV. Neji's thoughts might come over as very...harsh... in the beginning. It's part of my story, because this is how I imagine Neji to think in this situation.

* * *

"Neji, we need to talk."

I looked up from my homework, and nodded in understanding. I put the cap on my pen... and then put the cap off the pen again. Then I put the cap on another time. And off.

On, off. On, off. On, off. On, off.

On.

Seven times. _Always_ seven times.

Because a few months ago I had said my lucky number was seven, therefore I always did most of my daily tasks seven times. It was a stupid number, surely, I agree with you, but my uncle always watched me in fascination whenever I only took seven bites of my sandwich before stating I didn't want to eat more, or whenever I checked if the door was locked seven times.

God, how I love to play with that fool.

"Just a minute." I breathed, beginning the very boring –but also necessary!- task of arranging my pens in the right order. _Always_ the same order. From left to right first the big black pen, then the small black pen, big blue, small blue, big green, small green, and last, the small red pen. Alphabetical order, big first, and then small. And because I wanted seven pens, I had thrown away the 8th one months ago. Of course it didn't end right there.

I performed a perfect piece of acting during the following moments.

One moment the 7 pens all laid on my desk, the next moment I picked up each of them with a frustrated growl, and began placing them down again. In exactly the same order.

I did this a total of seven times. When I was done, I turned to face my uncle, who was –as always- fascinated by my behavior.

"I'm done now, uncle. Now, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as innocent as possible. But months of doing these stupid repetitive things didn't leave my uncle affected. Though he was still fascinated by my behavior, he stopped asking me to stop it about a month ago. That was –of course- due to the fact I didn't stop repeating things whenever he told me to stop.

"Neji... this behavior of yours," He stopped speaking for a moment, probably thinking of a safe way to tell me I was about to be labeled 'crazy', "This behavior of yours is getting out of control. It's... it's not normal."

No shit.

"Uncle, I just repeat things. It's the only way to be sure things don't get out of hand. I mean, I don't want to think about what could happen if I didn't check things!" Even though I knew my behavior was crazy, I still needed to act like I thought it wasn't.

Simply because I _really_ had a good reason for acting this way.

"Neji.. I'm sorry to say this, but your behavior... it keeps getting worse and worse. You're always late for school because you feel the need to arrange you school supplies in you bag _seven_ times! You don't even go to school if you don't have exactly seven lessons that day."

"But eight lessons bring bad luck. Do you want to bring bad luck down on me?!" I countered back as if his words had really stabbed me.

This was the moment I had been waiting for! For 6 months I had played and pretended. Surely they weren't going to keep crazy me here, were they?

"Neji, this behavior is unhealthy. And I'm running out of ideas to help you. You even started taking medication like the doctor prescribed, but I have failed to see an improvement." He shifted closer to me, probably to try and comfort me, but I wasn't really looking for comfort, especially when it was my uncle who wanted to give it.

"Don't do that." I growled at my uncle, which caused him to back away from me.

"Neji..."

"You know I don't like you."

When my uncle took another step back, I shot him one last sour look, before looking at my homework in front of me again.

From the corner of my eyes I saw my uncle looking like he was completely lost, not knowing what to do about my behavior. But after a full minute, he suddenly started speaking again.

"Neji, your medication isn't helping, the school's therapist isn't helping, and I can't help you either. We're all at loss about how we can make you better."

"I'm not ill, uncle, therefore I don't need to get better. And the school's therapist is stupid. She doesn't understand there is nothing wrong with me." I replied with ease, acting like the smartass I've always been.

"Neji..."

"She only rambles about how I should _not_ re-do everything, and something about irrational thoughts. WHAT irrational thoughts?! I mean, if I don't check the front door 7 times, it might be unlocked! And if the door is unlocked, then someone could get in and kill the entire family, and it would all be _MY_ fault!"

"Neji, she's-"

"She's stupid: I'm not crazy! And I'm definitely not ill!" Technically, this wasn't a lie. After all, I wasn't ill to begin with.

"N-Neji... the elder and I talked, and we decided that it is for the best..." He stopped, taking a deep breath, obviously formulating the words he had to say in his head once more. I, on the other hand waited with as much patience as I could muster to hear him say the words I had wanted to hear for more than half a year.

"We have decided to send you to the nearest Mental Institution in the country. Konoha will know what to do with your OCD."

YES!

Outwardly, I backed up into the nearest corner, feigning horror. I could even make myself slip a tear while whispering over and over 'No, can't be true. Not that, I'm not crazy'.

Inwardly?

I was having a party.

Please, _DO_ bring out the champagne! Because I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, have just been labeled 'crazy'!

After more than half a year of pretending I had Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, the Head Family _finally_ decided to lock me up in a lunie bin rather than letting me face my destiny and protect them for the rest of my life.

Tssk. Do you really think that I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, actually decided to stick to my fate? To actually spend the rest of my life protecting the Head family?

Hell No!

Fate shouldn't be so dense. From the moment I heard what my fate was all about, I have been plotting. I tried talking to the elder, asking them if I could possibly _not_ protect the Head family for the rest of my life. No luck. Fate was stronger than a simple talk. I tried running away, but fate decided I had to be found a day after I ran away. I tried outsmarting the Head Family, but even though I was ten times smarter and cooler than the shy Hinata and snotty Hanabi no-one ever thought my life mattered more than theirs.

Ugh.

But now! Now fate couldn't do anything anymore! I had just outsmarted fate! Because really, the Head Family would now think twice before letting me –a total lunie- protect them.

Ohh, this calls for a mental toast.

Cheers. For me. For the one who outsmarted fate:

Neji – 1

Fate – 0


	2. ARC1: Day1

ARC 1: Day 1

AN: In this story, the country Konoha only has one institution. Therefore, everyone with mental problems is send there, and that is why so many people with so many different disorders and syndromes of so many ages are put in there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

* * *

"We're almost there, Neji."

I nodded, but didn't bother responding otherwise. My mind was still stuck in the blissful aftermath of the mental party I held for two days straight after I heard I was labelled 'crazy'.

I could already see the building at the end of the lane. The building I was definitely about to spend a while in.

It actually didn't look so bad on the outside. Sure, I couldn't spot any houses in a 2 mile-radius, but that was to be expected. Hello, we were talking about a _loony bin_ here. Besides, I like space and privacy, so it didn't matter in the first place.

The building was well protected. There were thick, brick walls surrounding the complex, and the entrance was easily spotted because of the huge gates. The building itself looked old, but normal. No white walls to be seen yet.

"N-neji-Nii-san?" Next to me, a stutter emerged. Figures. Does she ever not stutter?

I glared at her, but she remained unaffected. Perhaps because I glare every single time she asks me something? Oh, could that be it?

"I-.. I hope you'll get b-better soon."

I snorted.

The thought was nice, but I wasn't really looking for some kind of comfort. After all, this _was_ my idea.

And right now I wanted to stay 'ill' as long as possible... or at least until the moment the Elders decided I could do as I pleased with the rest of my life.

"Shut up." I replied in a grumpy voice. Luckily Hinata-sama decided she had said what she needed to say, so I wasn't interrupted with unpleasant and unwanted conversation anymore.

..

At least, until I stepped out of the car.

"Cousin, you better get your crazy ass better!" It was something so utterly Hanabi-like to say, I merely gave here a long stare. She didn't faze the slightest bit.

"Girls, leave your cousin alone." My uncle snapped at his daughters, probably as some attempt to show me he did care for me.

I gave my uncle a sour look, before getting my suitcase from the trunk of the car. Then I walked into the building with my uncle and nieces on my left side and my suitcase in my right hand.

We arrived at the lobby, and I wasted no time to make my way over to the front desk. The girl behind the counter looked up as my uncle and I stopped in front of her.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Konoha's Mental Institution. How may I help you?"

"I called," My uncle replied, before adding, "That my nephew was coming today."

"Okay." The girl looked over to me, "May I please have your name, young man?"

"Hyuuga Neji." I replied in my usual bored tone.

"Hyuuga Neji.. Give me a minute," And the girl typed a few thing on the computer right next to her, "Oh, I see! Hyuuga Neji, age 15. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I mumbled, looking sour at the girl behind the counter.

"Great! Your file says you were coming today. We already assigned you a room in the East Wing. Give me a moment, and I will call someone to bring you there. You family is allowed to come with you, though they aren't allowed to stay for very long."

"They can stay here." I said, looking sourer and sourer by the minute. I really wasn't looking for some crappy and sad goodbye. I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and naturally I didn't waste my time with sentiments.

"I- err.. Are you sure?" Though my uncle and nieces were unfazed by my antisocialism, the girl behind the counter obviously wasn't.

"Yes." I growled, before turning my face to my family.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye." They replied.

And that was our farewell.

"You may follow me, Neji." Some other woman walked up to me, after my relatives left the building. I nodded, and the woman led me through the right door of the lobby.

As I followed her, we came across the crowded areas. Seeing there was a TV and a billiard table in one room, I concluded that must be the recreation room. A room I was about to spend a lot of hours in for the upcoming years.

As we continued, I saw the first few crazy teens. Huddled together, all looking intensely at a chessboard. When one of them was about to look up at me, I decided to kick in my fake disorder.

"Miss," I waited until the woman looked over to where I was walking, before continuing to talk, "Is there a lock on my door? If so, I'd like to have 7 sets of spare keys. I can label and organize them myself, I mean, I have labels and stickers in my suitcase, so you don't have to worry about that." I said in a very serious and polite voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to inform you, but we don't have locks here."

"B-but then people can get inside!" My hands tightened around my suitcase, as if this information was really freaking me out.

"It's a rule that you can't enter another patient's room without permission. And as far as I know, everyone here respects and follows that rule. So try not to worry too much." She smiled at me, and I looked at the ground with a disappointed look on my face.

I stayed quiet after this, and looked around a bit. Most hallways we walked through were a off-white color, which wasn't so bad to look at. Everything looked clean and peaceful, so I could definitely get used to this.

"Here it is, Neji. Your room." The woman said after stopping in the middle of a hallway, pointing to a door on her left.

"What number is this room?" I didn't really feel like throwing a tantrum right here and now, but it would be necessarily if the number wouldn't be 'seven'.

"We don't use numbers, but a combination of letters and numbers. This room is B7."

"Seven? Oh, then it's okay. This room will most _definitely_ bring me good luck!" My whole face lit up, and I opened the door to my new room.

Two beds greeted me.

A silent realization struck me.

"I thought my uncle paid you guys enough for me to have a single room."

"We don't give people single rooms, unless they are a danger to themselves and others," Came the slick reply.

Shit. Perhaps I should've faked being homicidal.

Well, I guess it doesn't really matter that much. As long as my roommate would stay on his side of the room, and not bother me every moment of the day, it would be okay.

"You still have some free time before dinner. You can unpack and walk around a little bit. You are permitted to go everywhere on this floor, except for other people's rooms of course. The other floors are not for you to go to, so don't try to sneak to another part of the institution."

"Ahh."

"You can go outside if you like to as well. Dinner is at 6 and you are obliged to attend. If you need me, you can either come to my office, or press the red button right there in case of emergencies."

And she was gone.

I checked the room again. One bed, closet and desk in one corner, the other bed, closet and desk in the other corner. Seeing a plushy on the bed and a few books on the desk in the left corner, I picked the bed on the right.

I opened my suitcase and checked whatever I decided to bring with me. Surely, right now I felt like throwing all my stuff on a big pile and then read a book or something, but seeing how I decided to fake having OCD, this wouldn't be a good start.

I grabbed my clothes, and began arranging them in the closet. After I was done, I softly growled, took them out again before repeating the stupid task six more times. After all, if I was being monitored, it would be a bit embarrassing to be caught faking a disorder on the first day of my stay.

(_I guess I need to ask my roommate if we're being monitored when I meet him_.)

When my clothes were put away, my books were next. Alphabetical order, also seven times before I let them be. My toiletries and other junk suffered the same faith.

Yet when I was about to begin arranging my pens on my desk seven times, the door to my room opened.

"You must have lost track of time, Neji. Dinner has already started." Ahh, the stupid lady again.

"I just need to arrange my pens, and then I'm ready." I told her, and continued my task. I felt her gaze poking my back, but that didn't stop me from growling frustrated like usual, collecting my 7 pens and putting them down again.

"Okay. Bye now." The door was closed quickly when I was about perform the task for the 4th time.

I smiled, calmly finished the stupid task, before rechecking my side of the room. It looked spotless and organized.

Then I turned the light off seven times, and I opened and closed the door seven times.

There. All done now.

* * *

The cafeteria was a little walk from my room. I walked down a few hallways and then I went through the recreation area in order to reach it. Fortunately the chessboard-corner was pretty much empty. Unfortunately the recreation room wasn't.

"Hey, are you new here?" A boy asked me. _Idiot_. I ignored him completely, and continued on my way to the cafeteria.

Inside it was very crowded. I, as irritated as I always was by people, didn't like that one bit. So I put on my best 'I-hate-the-world' face, before making my way over to the back of the room where all the food was located. On my way there I very much ignored the few stares I got, because they were all so much _less_ than me.

I got myself the seventh plate from the pile of plates, and stood in line for a few minutes. Outwardly, I was just looking bored, like always. Inwardly I was glaring at the loonies around me, thinking less and less of then by the minute.

When a blond loony started yelling through the entire cafeteria, I felt like I was too good for these people.

When two other stupid boys gave the blonde thumb-ups before yelling also, I felt as though I was King of the World.

World, bow for me. Because I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, am obviously the smartest kid in this entire place.

"What would you like, dear?" I didn't realize it was my turn until the girl behind the counter got my attention.

Dear? Nobody called me 'dear'!

"I'd like 1 potato, 1 piece of meat, 1 piece of cauliflower, 1 piece of broccoli, 1 can of juice, 1 pudding and 1 apple," She eyed me for a moment, probably thinking I had a big appetite, before getting everything I wanted. But since she had called me 'dear', I annoyed her a little bit more, "Oh, and I'd like to have 7 napkins with that."

Smiling oh so sweetly and oh so innocently, I quietly thanked her as she gave me 7 napkins and a intense stare. She kept on staring at me, even when I turned my back to her and made my way to the tables filled with loonies.

With a bored look I immediately walked past the first 3 tables. The first table because I recognized the loony who had stared at me from the chessboard-corner earlier this afternoon, the second because it had that stupid blonde weirdo sitting there, and the third because there was this suspicious guy drooling all over his dinner.

And a Boy Genius _definitely_ doesn't sit together with drooling people.

One of the last tables looked pretty safe. The few loonies who sat there were really silent. And when I sat down on the very end, as far away of them as possible, half of them didn't even look up to see who I was.

For a moment, a few of them eyed me suspiciously. I stared back blankly, not afraid the slightest bit.

The staring-contest didn't last long. Chicken as the loonies were, they all turned back to their dinner in the end. I almost smiled at their pathetic behavior, but restrained myself.

Now, my dinner.

I mentally counted the things on my plate. Ah, seven pieces of food and drink. Seven napkins.

I grabbed the first napkin, and folded it. I put it on my lap.

The other six were dealt with in the same way. Of course they didn't end up in my lap. I just put them aside.

I inspected my utensils next. As I cleaned my fork with the hem of my shirt with seven efficient strokes, I felt vaguely as though one of the silent loonies was watching me. Tsssk, like I cared. Hello, _they_ were the crazy ones, not me.

I cut my potato in little pieces, and eventually took seven bites before dropping the rest of the potato back on my plate.

The rest of my dinner was treated the same way.

My uncle thought it was the most disturbing behavior he'd ever seen.

I thought it was hilarious.

When I was finished I got up, very much ignoring the stares I got, before walking to the trash bin. I dropped my leftovers in the bin, put the plate on top of the others(and took it off; and then put it on, etc. 7 times), before leaving.

When I passed, I didn't spare anyone a second glance. They were all so _pathetic_. Though some tried to gain my attention, I flat-out ignored them.

When I was back in my room, I immediately saw a few things had changed.

Surely I don't recall putting a pile of books in the middle in the room!

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne.. Tsunade Baa-chan! I'm cleaning, so my new roomie will-... Wait!.. Who are you and where is Tsunade Baa-chan?" I looked at the blond boy sitting on his bed, orange clothes spread out messily around him.

God, please tell me this isn't my new roommate.

"Oh, you are early. Nice to meet you! I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am 15 years old and-"

I stepped out of my room, and slammed the door close.

Moron.

He wore orange clothes. _ORANGE_. The color just screamed 'notice me!' all over.

Who was this freak?

I sighed, and decided not to enter the room again. I guess I would just go to the recreation-area. Perhaps they had good books here. And if that was not the case, I could always observe how stupid the others were.

So I walked down the corridor again, not a moment thinking this was a bad idea after all. Though I had to share my room with a complete color-blind lunatic, it could be so much worse.

(_Right?_)

The recreation-room was pretty crowded, but right now I didn't mind: every place was better than being in my room right now. I guessed dinner was officially over, because I could already spot a few familiar faces in the room.

There was a pool-table and chessboard among other things, but they were all occupied. There were couches, chairs, tables and.. aahh, there! That's what I'd been searching for. In the right corner, behind a huge sofa, 2 bookcases could be seen, both stocked with tons of books.

Inwardly I smiled, before making my way over to the bookcases, and checking the shelves carefully. I didn't just pick a random book: After all, who knows what loonies liked to read! Perhaps there were even books for children to be found, and I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, do Not read books for children.

"You like books?" As this girl walked up to me with a big smile, I sighed out loud. Wasn't it obvious I liked books? Why would I go and pick a book if I didn't like to read in the first place?!

God, were all loonies dumb as well as crazy?

"I like books as well! And I like magazines too! Sometimes Ino gets a few from Shika's dad, and she always shares them with me and the other girls! So, do you like magazines as well? Oh, what's your name? You must be new!"

Why did it sound like we were having a conversation?

And _why_ didn't she stop talking?

I sighed again, before spotting a good book. It was a real book: a Normal Book. Real Literature. Just like I wanted.

I ignored the stupid girl, before making my way to some dusted couch in the back of the room. I sat down in a corner, and made myself comfortable. I opened the book, and started to read.

.. Right before another annoying boy decide to disturb me.

"You must be new! Hi! Nice to meet you!" This time it was an annoying boy, and this time the person even dared to sit down next to me.

Of course I ignored him completely, and continued to stare at the first page.

"Oh, anti-social disorder? Gaah, I don't mind! You see, I deal with anti-socials the entire day.. oh, wait, I'll be back in sec! YO, NARUTO!" And gone he was.

Who the fuck was that anyway? Was he high? Did he have ADD? Or was he just plain stupid?

... Tssk. Probably all 3 of them.

I shook my head, and tried to focus on the first page again. This would have worked, wasn't it for another boy who started yelling.

And then this girl started crying.

And that was only before this really depressed looking boy hit another boy.

This escalated into a fight.

And the fight was only stopped after a full 15 minutes.

Ugh.

* * *

It wasn't until some staff member told me to go back to my room that I put the book down. She said it was almost ten o'clock; the lights were going out soon and I would be in trouble if I stayed here any longer.

I didn't read more than one page in the end.

I didn't thank the woman for telling me; instead, I completely ignored her. Staff or loonies, I disliked both categories.

I got up, made my way over to the shelves and put the book away. Then, without saying a word, I made my way back to my room.

When I arrived, it appeared that my roomie was already asleep. When I spotted his ridiculous head-cap, I didn't mind the fact he wasn't awake one bit.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas, too irritated to undress and redress a full seven times. (I did brush my teeth with 7 times 7 strokes, and brushed my hair with 7 times 7 strokes, so I didn't dwell on it too much)

When I finally laid down in my new bed, I couldn't help but reflect upon my first day.

I never thought this whole idea was a bad one. I was convinced this was the best way to ditch my fate, and that I would enjoy my life here in the end.

Sure, my first day didn't go as planned. But I would get through it! After all, I was completely sane and very smart. I could keep up this facade as long as I wanted!

And I would keep up this facade for a long time!

Because here, there were no shy or snotty cousins. There were no annoying and 'I-know-it-better-than-you' uncles.

This place only harboured a few mentally unstable boys and girls, but that was it. I could handle a few psychos! For I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius.

And with that thought I fell asleep.


	3. ARC1: Day2

ARC 1: Day 2

**AN: **I made Naruto's Frog Pouch orange.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan.

* * *

When I woke up in the institution for the very first time, I felt great. There was no annoying cousin who would rudely awake me; there was no irritating uncle who ruined my entire day.

There was only a color-blind roommate, who had been staring at me ever since I woke up.

His eerie big baby-blue eyes stared intensely at me, blinking only once in a while. He was holding something disgustingly orange in his hands, which almost blended in with his orange attire.

When I got up, the eyes followed me. When I made my bed 7 times, the stare intensified. When I got dressed, the stare followed me to the bathroom. When I combed my hair with 7 times 7 efficient strokes, his stare never faltered. When I brushed my teeth with 7 times 7 strokes, his stare followed every move. When I swallowed my medicine with 7 gulps of water, his stare bore in my back. And when I tied my shoes a total of 7 times, his stare caught every move I made.

But that's okay; let him stare! He probably never saw such a genius like me before.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.. do you like frogs?" And he actually went as far as to show me his awfully disgusting.. frog pouch.

Perhaps he really is plain retarded.

I sighed heavily, before making my way to the exit. I did not need to waste my time trying to understand what was going on in that idiot's mind.

After I ate my usual 7-pieces breakfast, I made my way over to another wing of the building.

You see, apparently I had a group session right about now. The one responsible for my tardiness was this staff member who accidentally forgot to give me my schedule last night.

After I got lost thrice, I finally found the right wing. And after searching a little bit, also the right door. I looked up to the sign next to the door. Room 1.7A.

Well.. there was one '7' on the sign.

I knocked one time, before visibly hesitating and knocking another 6 times, before opening the door and stepping inside.

29 eyes looked up, (29 because there was one girl who had this bang in front of her eyes, so I couldn't really see what was behind it) and a few smiled hesitantly at me. My stupid blonde roommate (_How did he get here before me anyway?_) was one of those people, though his smile was more of an idiotic grin. 7 people on one side of the room, 7 people on the other side. In the middle there was a significantly older man. Probably the doctor.

"Including me there will be 15 patients," was the first thing I said.

"You must be the new kid. Please sit down next to Sasuke." On cue, a dark-haired boy scowled at me. I scowled back just as nasty as he did, not in the least taken back by his behavior.

"Are you aware that there might be someone killed, and that it would be _my_ fault?" I asked the older man suspiciously, immediately receiving a snicker from One-Eye girl.

"You can't kill someone; you look too petite, un!" She- erm, _HE_ said. He/She.. eh, whatever.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Wow. Man of so many words.

"Is this everyone in the group?" I ignored the 'Hn', and directed my attention to the older man again.

"Yes. Now please sit down, so we can begin."

"Are you aware this group consists of 15 patients? _Fifteen_. Not fourteen?" I produced an almost nagging sound. I was pretty bored, after all.

"What's up with fourteen? Is that your lucky number or something?" My blond roommate asked me. Imagine my shock. Was he really THAT stupid? Wasn't he the one who stared non-stop at me this morning?

Didn't he already get this part? Hadn't he already seen me make my bed seven times, brush my teeth seven times, among a gazillion things I multiplied by seven?

"Seven is." I stated, my eyes challenging him to ask me more.

"Oh. My lucky number is 9." My roommate stated, and for a moment I thought he was absolutely crazy. Who in this world actually believed in lucky numbers in the first place?!

Oh.. right. I did.

I snorted, before making my way over to the Sas-kid or whatever his name was. Look, it wasn't like I was here to make friends, so I didn't really bother remembering names.

I sat down, and put my bag down. I checked my watch.

Of course I hesitated after the first time, and multiplied my task by seven.

"Dude, are you aware you're checking your watch an awful lot of times?" A boy asked me. Ah, it looked like one ran into my trap.

Now, please watch closely, because I am to perform a rather perfect piece of acting once more.

"Are you suggesting I should stop checking my watch?"

I waited until he was about to open his mouth again, before continuing, "Don't you understand what could happen if I didn't check it!? Can you imagine what would happen if I didn't check my watch just one time perfectly, and I wouldn't know the time! I.. Oh fuck, I don't even want to think about what could happen! You just.. Fuck you! Don't tell me what to do, okay?! I-.. I just.. these things I do, they are necessary! Okay?" I was breathing harshly when I was done speaking, so it really looked like these kind of things were a big deal to me.

And everyone was silent.

"Please calm down, boy." The older man was the first one to reply. Eh, was this the only reaction I could get out of the old man? Did he deal with so much lunatic behavior every day that he was simply immune to outbursts like mine?

"Now, would you be so kind to as introduce yourself to your new group?" The older man asked me.

Oh, how I wished to simply say 'no, I won't be so kind'.

But because I had already been labeled 'crazy', I didn't really need even more attention than I was already receiving.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji."

That had to be enough, didn't it?

(_Clearly the group didn't agree with me. As soon as I gave no further indication of elaboration, the bomb burst._)

"Don't forget your lucky number! It's seven!" My roommate yelled.

"He must have amnesia! I bet it's amnesia, because he has to recheck things so much!" A pink-haired girl suddenly threw her fist in the air, chirping she was betting-..

_Wait. What was she doing in the first place?!_

"Yeah, I bet it's drugs! He must be a druggie, un!"

The fuck? I am _NOT_ a druggie, thank you very much! Look at yourself, he/she-whatever-you-are, you look like you are stoned right now as well! Besides, what kinds of idiots end their lines with 'un'?!

"Na-ah. Na-ah, na-ah, na-ah.. I bet he has the I'm-a-big-jerk syndrome!"

"Naruto, that's not a disorder!" The girl who started this stupid thing hit my roommate on his head. (Served him right)

"But Sakura-chan! He's my roomie, and he hasn't talked to me so far!" Came the wail, before he pulled his knees up and started rocking himself on his chair, groaning softly. Ugh, my roommate was so _incredibly_ stupid.

"Agoraphobia." What the..?! Even the Sas-kid next to me went along with this ridiculous.. thing.

"No, no, no! He must have OCD!" Came the very exuberant yell from a man somewhere in the corner.

"Gai, not everyone here has OCD." Came the very dry reply from the man next to him.

"Then what do you, my Eternal Rival, think is his problem?" One of his eyebrows (both were very HUGE, if I may add) furrowed as he scrutinized the other man. Well, as far as you could see him. I mean, he practically had his whole face covered up with this scarf.

"I'll say.. bipolar."

"Alcohol! Just look at his eyes. It must be alcohol!"

"Schizophrenia."

Ugh. Most of them were throwing random disorders in the group, all betting on a different one. A few stayed awfully silent, probably because they had an anti-social disorder, or something along that line.

.. the scariest part? Probably that this Thick-Brows had guessed my disorder right. Ugh, how was I supposed to live this down?

"Cutting! Look at his long sleeves. I bet it's to hide millions and gazillions of scars!" This was getting rather annoying.

"I bet he has the brain of a five-year old!" Erase my last thought. This was getting very annoying. _Extremely_ annoying.

"Anti-social." Okay. That was it.

"OCD," I said.

"No, you can't pick that one, Gai already picked it, and-.. wait, _you have OCD_?" God, was everyone around here this dense?

"I just said so. I have OCD."

Silence.

Then the creepiest thing happened.

"It is 3-3, Eternal Rival! Thanks to this wonderful new young boy, I have once more defeated you! The score is even now!" And suddenly Thick-Brows bounced up from his chair, and posed for everyone to see. It was a really scary pose, because even his teeth went 'Bling!'.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"You, OCD-kid! You should hang out with my group from now on! We'd be a great team! We could do all kind of _cool_ and _hip_ things after group session, because you see, I'm in my Springtime of Youth! Even though I'm already 26! YEAH! It'd be so great! You'd love it! You'd love me: I'm such a great guy to hang out with!"

"Sit down, Gai," came the doctor's very calm reply. Was he used to this ... _very much exuberant_ ... behavior?

"Now that we all know what Neji has got, we can begin our session." Doctor continued talking, before looking at me, "Neji, your new group likes to play their so-called 'guessing game'. They don't mean any harm whatsoever: in fact, nine out of ten times it even lightens the mood, and gets new people to talk about themselves."

I felt like I was the exception on the case.

"I hate the game." I bluntly replied, before watching the ground with a sour look. I heard a few angry whispers, but I didn't care enough to feel guilty. I was here to hide from my fate; not to make friends.

"That's just too bad, because we love this game, un," The woman/man/whatever-he/she-was was the first one to speak up, "You know, you looked really cool when you just entered, and I might have liked you a lot, but now you ruined everything, un. The two of us won't ever be friends! You're so annoying, I hate you, un!"

_WHAT?_

"Deidara."

"Oh, come-on doc.. Sorry! I'm really sorry I upset you again; I didn't want to upset you, un. I don't want to have a hiss fit with you again! But that OCD-kid is just _trouble_, I'm sure of it, un!"

"_Deidara._" And the Doctor gave the man/woman a look which made him/her shut up. Perhaps the look was a 'You are in SO much trouble now'-look, or a 'We don't care who you hate: just hate them in silence'-look.

But since I didn't care, I just turned my attention to the floor, and studied the pattern, while thinking about my oh-so-great plan of ditching the Head Family.

"Well, let's continue the introductions." Doctor said, and apparently, it was now everyone else's turn to introduce themselves to _me_. He let everyone tell me their name and hobbies. They weren't obliged to tell me what they were here for, so I guess most of them didn't tell this at all. Some people had a lot to tell, while others just told me their name. It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to speak.

But I hadn't listened to all of it, for I wasn't interested.

The rest of the hour we were given a few assignments, like 'What would you do in this and this situation?', and one had to answer it and the rest of us had to comment on the answer.

All in all, it was an utterly stupid and boring hour, and I was happy I only had group therapy 3 times a week for an hour.

I was also happy I could enjoy some private spare-time the rest of the day, for I really didn't like all these crazy people.

And NO: I still didn't think my plan completely sucked, even when this random boy walked up to me and asked me out on a date (_"So I can make Sasuke jealous!"_), or when this other girl suddenly started shouting all kind of obscenities in my face.

Because I am Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and my ideas have always been the best.


	4. ARC1: Day4

ARC 1: Day 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan.

* * *

Day four. And we had art-class.

Which I disliked the moment I set foot in the messy classroom and immediately stepped on a blob of bright-red paint.

And which I disliked even more when I heard we always had art-class together with another wing of the institution.

And which I started to hate after hearing this other wing was where the _really_ crazy patients went to.

And which I absolutely hated after I saw Sas-kid-what's-his-name-again creating a HUGE havoc by almost succeeding to attack some other guy.

And which I totally detested after I had to sit between two crazy people from the other wing, who both looked like they could eat me.

"Go on and make something!" was our cue to start.

I looked sourly from the empty canvas and the pastels in front of me to the rest of the group. Most of them already started to paint, though a few –who were probably retarded- were a bit more hesitating to begin painting. Within a few minutes there were already blobs of orange paint flying through the crowded room: courtesy to my stupid roommate of course.

Ugh, how I hate art!

'Make something that represents you' did the man in the front say. That sounded like the cheapest psychiatric trick to me. Did he actually get paid to teach us such a crappy class?

"You're supposed to paint something." The girl next to me suddenly said. I looked to her, then to her painting –- a butterfly. An ugly white-grayish ripped-up butterfly. Riiiiiiight, I'm NOT going to talk with a girl who compares herself with a ripped-up butterfly. What, she saw herself as this beautiful but fragile creature? Tssk, she looked more like a drug-addict.

"Hn." I growled, before grabbing my pastels, eyeing the white canvas almost curiously. What on _earth_ was I supposed to draw? Something to represent myself? Like...

Seven Napkins?

Or seven pairs of spare keys?

...

This wasn't working.

Not knowing what to draw, I took a sneak peak at the boy on the other side of me –seriously, I'm NOT even looking at the butterfly-drawing girl anymore! - hoping something magical would happen and that I would suddenly get inspiration.

Right, and Naruto is actually not color-blind.

I took a quick peak anyway.

A shark.

Ugh. What was it with these people and animals? Were they obsessed or something? I knew they were crazy, but this...

"Teacher likes animals best." When the shark-guy suddenly start talking to me –ME! - I quickly looked back to my own –still white- canvas.

Animals, eh?

I grabbed a brush, and with a few strokes I quickly made some fluent lines on the canvas. Just simple black lines: nothing too fancy.

Once the skeleton was there, I drew the face, tail, feet, and wings. Last but not least, the feathers.

"You're into birds too?"

_Too?_

"Yo, Deidara! This kid here draws birds as well!" Shark-guy suddenly yelled through the room, making everybody look up at him. It was just _my_ luck that Un-rapist stepped forward with a huge smile on his face.

"No way, un! That's so great! We sure have a lot in common: you're such a nice and shiny boy, un. Come here, OCD-kid!"

"Hyuuga Neji." I promptly replied, but didn't leave my painting to go to the scary boy/girl. I mean, just a few days ago he declared he hated me and he never wanted to speak to me again. So where did this come from?

And another thing. I hadn't finished my painting yet. A simple bird did not represent me! I wanted to finish this stupid assignment as quickly as possible.

I stuck the brush in the bucket of silver paint, and with seven plain strokes I caged the bird.

There, all done.

I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, represented a caged bird.

...

And when I realised I was getting quite emotional by seeing my caged bird, I stalked out of the messy room and hid myself in the bathroom for the rest of the hour. I didn't mind on bit that one of the staff members had to drag me back in the end.

After all, it was my own idea to fake a disorder. Even situations like these would never make me think my idea wasn't so brilliant in the end.

For I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and I did NOT have bad ideas, thank you very much.

* * *

The afternoon started a lot quieter than the morning. I had a free afternoon, so that meant no stupid group-sessions. And no Private Session, for these sessions wouldn't (according to my timetable) start until tomorrow.

So that meant a quiet afternoon with myself, and no-one else around me, because most of the people from my group were outside, or did have a session.

I was sitting in my favourite spot on the couch in the recreation room. The last hour I had spend looking for a Real book on the bookshelves, and right now I had found one. Because I was a Hyuuga, a Boy Genius, I couldn't simply disgrace myself by reading anything less than Real Literature.

As I reached the 5th page, I suddenly felt eyes poking my back. I tried to ignore it, but 3 pages further I still had that itchy feeling. This time I did look around, straight in the eyes of...

Wow.

Such _huge_ eyes! No wonder I felt them poking in my back! Were those fish-eyes genetically even possible?

"Stop staring." I glared at the stupid boy, before returning my attention to my book again.

"Such a cool reply!" The boy suddenly decided to shout at me. And as if that wasn't enough, I heard him make his way over to me. I tried to ignore him, but that was impossible as my book was ripped out of my hands, thrown on the ground, and suddenly I had my lap full of-

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

"You are new. Let's be friends!" Fish-eyes cheered back.

And then he hugged me.

_HUGGED_ me.

He wrapped his arms around me, he pushed his body up against mine, and he laid down his head in the crook of my shoulder.

.. Was he crazy?

"Get off!"

"You are so cool! I understand why Gai likes you! You remember Gai, right? He is the most awesome and coolest guy in our group-sessions! He is so smart, for guessing why you are here correctly. Oh, and I do not mind OCD-kids, so do not worry I might dislike you or anything." And he beamed at me, while his teeth went 'ping!'

"Get off... you!" I growled again, this time as dangerous as I could, but it was no use. It was as though I was talking to a deaf man.

"Your name is Neji, right? We already had one Group Session together, but you probably do not know everyone yet, because we have such a great and huge group. And during your first Session, I bet you had an alcohol problem, because of your eyes: you really have very cool eyes, you know!?"

No, I didn't know I had cool eyes.

And frankly, I didn't care either.

"Neji, do you remember _my_ name? It is Lee; Rock Lee. But you can call me Lee. No last name or honorific. That is unnecessary."

On first name basis already? Did the boy really think we were already that close?

"My dearest Neji, you are really cool, and I really like you a lot! I have been here for quite a while already, so I know a lot. If you ever need to know something, or if you want some good company, you can always come to me!" And then he pumped his fist in the air, as if to accentuate his point. His teeth went 'Ping!' again.

I, on the other hand, wasn't so fond of the prospect of spending another moment in presence of the crazy boy.

"I'm leaving." I announced abruptly as I finally pushed the boy off me. He was so annoying!

I grabbed the book I had been reading from the ground and put it on the nearest table, before making my way to the hallway. The whole time I just hoped my retarded roommate wouldn't be there right now, because I didn't feel like dealing with more loonies today.

"WAIT!!" The wail was probably thrown in hopes of making me look back, but it didn't work. I stoically kept on walking.

Because I was Hyuuga Neji, and I did Not associate with crazy people.


	5. ARC1: Day5

Arc 1: Day 5

**Note**: Cognitive therapy: therapy to change the bad thoughts of a patient into good thoughts.  
Example: someone with an eating disorder might think 'I am too fat and no-one thinks I'm beautiful'. With Cognitive therapy, these bad thoughts are changed into 'I am not too fat, and I am not ugly'.

**Answer for anonymous 'midnight13'**: Your review absolutely made my day, but I will have to burst your bubble: because I try to be original, I will have NO Dr. Iruka, thank you very much. I believe people expect him to be a doctor, so yeah.. I kind of gave him another role. He'll show up soon, like, next chapter or so, and I totally gave him an awesome role, I believe XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.  
**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan.

* * *

My fifth day in the loony bin was a black day in my history.

I woke up with terrible stomachaches. I had these aches more and more these days, but they were never fun to experience. I think they were one of the side effects of the medicines I was taking, so I just had to live with them because I couldn't stop taking my meds.

Feeling another wave of nausea hit me, I made a beeline for the bathroom, and spend a full 15 minutes inside.

When I exited, there was no stupid uncle waiting patiently for me with a warm cup of tea. Instead, my retarded roommate was staring at me again, appearing as though he wanted to say something.

When I tried to scare him away by glaring very angry, he wasn't fazed in the least. Instead, he opened his mouth and told me that orange things were usually orange inside as well.

I stared at him for a long time.

Then he showed me that oranges were orange inside. And carrots were orange inside as well.

And the goldfish he got from his Doctor was orange inside as well.

.. I got away from my roommate as quickly as possible, not minding a bit that I hadn't made my bed seven times yet.

Then breakfast came around, but that was also easily ruined because some pink-haired girl sat next to me. She seemed okay, until she opened her mouth, and proceeded to scare me away within twenty seconds.

Seriously, it's a crime to know so many dirty words.

And then I had my first therapy session. And because I still wasn't familiar with all the hallways and different sections of the building, I was late. Again.

"Hello Neji, welcome to your first therapy session. Please sit down." I stared passively at the older man behind the desk, but I did sit down. Nothing was said about the fact that I was 10 minutes late.

It was a little room I ended up in, which was filled with silence, but also with a lot of smoke. It made me wonder if cigarettes weren't forbidden here. When the Doctor lit another one, I concluded they probably weren't.

"My name is Doctor Sarutobi Asuma and I will be your personal coach." I nodded, but did nothing more. Usually, I was more helpful, but those moments were never preceded by seeing the insides of a goldfish.

It was my first therapy session though (_cognitive therapy_! Couldn't the doctors here come up with some less ..._common_... therapy?!), and this was the moment I had to prove myself. Here I not only had to act like I had OCD, but now I had to express my fake OCD-thoughts as well.

"Everything that will be told in this room, stays in this room. The conversations we will have are confidential, and they won't be used against you. We are here to help you." The smoking Doctor wasn't aware of my inner turmoil, and I was glad that he just kept talking.

"Our session will take 50 minutes. First I'd like you to tell a little bit about yourself; who you are and things like that. Then I'd like to discuss your behavior some more, specifically these so-called 'rituals' you perform. Is this okay with you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Great. Then we will start with an introduction. I have a file here, and it says your name is Hyuuga Neji."

"That's right. I'm from the Hyuuga-family."

"And you are 15 years old, and born on July 3rd?"

"Yes, July," I stopped talking for a moment, and allowed the Doctor to see a glimpse of a smile, "That's a great month, don't you think?"

"July..? Hmm-mm, I like that month too. I usually have a vacation in July." The doctor replied in a very amiable way. You know, I might actually like the guy.

"Neji, could you tell me something about yourself?"

"Ehh.. like?"

"Eh, how about your hobbies. Do you have any hobbies?"

I pondered on that thought for a moment.

"I practice martial arts sometimes."

"And do you like that?"

"Yes.. Though I don't practice often."

"How come you don't practice often?"

"I don't have much spare time." I said, my voice signaling the doctor that he was already threading on thin ice. But even if he was aware of it, dr. Asuma kept questioning me.

"How come you don't have a lot of spare time? Is it because you go to school?"

"I ehh.. You know.. Daily things. It takes a lot of time to do them, and I don't really have spare time left."

"Hmm-mm." Doctor nodded, but he did scribble something down on some note block that was positioned in front of him.

"Do you have other hobbies, besides martial arts?"

"Ehh.. I like reading."

"Ah, reading. Who doesn't like to spend their spare time with their noses buried in books?" Doctor scribbled something down again, "Did you know we also have quite some books here in this building?"

"Yes, I noticed that." I muttered darkly while remembering the events of yesterday with the crazy boy. I wondered if every attempt to read a book would end up like that in this shitty place.

"I can recommend quite a few books, Neji. Would you like that?"

"Eh? Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Great. I'll make you a list of books that you might like. Next session I'll bring it with me."

"Okay.. How many sessions will I have?"

"Hmm? That depends on your development. I can usually make a rough estimation of how much sessions someone will need after the first 2 or 3 sessions. I'll tell you as soon as I make a plan."

"Okay." I said once more, getting kind of bored. Was he just going to ask me about my hobbies?

"Well then, Neji, now that I know a little bit more about you, we can talk about why you are here," Doctor suddenly grabbed some papers from the table in front of him, and leafed through them for a moment, "Neji, I understand you perform so-called 'rituals'. Is that correct?" I nodded in understanding.

"Yes. It's very important for me to be very precise in my actions."

"Can you tell me why it's important to perform these rituals?"

"Because.. Because something might go wrong if I don't. It's really important to be exact in everything I do. I mean, I don't want to think of what could happen if I didn't do my rituals."

Doc nodded in understanding, and scribbled something down on his note block again.

"What kind of rituals do you perform?"

"Doesn't my file already say that?" I retorted. Though this guy was okay, I still wasn't the most social person around.

"I'd like to hear it from you. I'd like to know how you perceive your life and actions, and I don't want to know what other people tell about you in a file."

I smiled, feigning a reassured expression.

"My rituals are very strict, but if I try really hard, I can perform them all the time."

"What kind of rituals are you talking about?"

"I re-check.. Very often. And I re-do things! Because they might be done wrong. And it would be very bad if something would go wrong!"

"And how often do you re-check? Any specific number?"

"Eh, seven times.. Always seven times! For if I don't check something seven times, something really bad might happen."

"Seven times?"

"Yes! When I repeat something seven times, it feels safe. Because then I know I have done something the Right way, and then I know I haven't forgotten something I was supposed to do."

Doctor nodded in a probably sympathetic and interested way, and scribbled something down again. I wondered if all sessions would be like this.

Then Doctor asked me more about my rituals. How long I had them, if they started out of the blue or not, and what I felt when I had the urge to repeat something.

I tried to answer everything as correct as possible, and I made sure I didn't make any slipups.

When the private session was done, Doctor asked me if I actually wanted help to stop repeating acts. I said I felt really bad and scared when I didn't repeat, and I really didn't like feeling that way, but it would probably be okay if I tried to change myself a little bit.

And then Doctor said he was sure he could help me. He said we would work on my thoughts during the Private Sessions, and he would confront me with scaring situations as well.

And then I left.

Doctor kept his eyes on me as I left. It made me feel uncomfortable, and it made me feel like he already found out I was faking.

I really hoped my anxiety was just the result of this very Black Day.

* * *

That afternoon, when I was eating lunch, the very creepy boy from yesterday was suddenly 'there' again. It was something I should have expected, on this very Bad and Black Day.

"Hello, my dear friend! You must have missed me a lot! We will have lunch together, okay?" And the boy proceeded to sit down next to me, right in my personal space. And if that wasn't enough, he sloughed his arm over my shoulder in what was probably supposed to be a sign-of-friendship, while the other arm went to the plate with my lunch on it. And yes, he did grab my desert.

"Don't take that." I growled at the boy, and grabbed back my desert with force, and put it back on my plate.

"Oh Neji, I am sorry! I forgot that you need to have seven things on your plate! Please: forgive my forgetfulness!" I suddenly found it strangely interesting that this boy (wasn't his name Lee?) knew the motives behind my actions, but that didn't keep me from being annoyed by his overly friendly way of behaving.

"Get lost." I darkly muttered, but it was no use. Just like yesterday afternoon, the boy stayed unfazed by my anti-social behavior.

"You are so funny, Neji. I really like you! Me and you are going to be best Friends forever!" And just like yesterday afternoon, he had the illusion that we were friends.

"Get lost." I repeated myself, but I already knew it was a lost cause. This boy, this _parasite_ of a stupid boy, wasn't something to get rid of by merely growling darkly. While my nieces could be turned into sniveling piles of goo with a stare, this boy only laughed harder. And while my uncle stopped discussions with me when I got really angry, this boy smiled more, and hugged my shoulder in a faint attempt to show off our 'friendship'.

He was either very brave, or very stupid.

And I had the unwelcome feeling he was the latter.

"Neji, my dearest, dearest friend! I have to tell you this! Just this morning, my personal coach –oh, she is really the sweetest thing!- told me I might be leaving soon. Because I am better, you see."

No, I didn't see.

According to his doctor, he was almost better? God, if the way he was acting now indicated he was better, then I never wanted to see him behave in the way he must have when he first arrived here.

"That is great news, is it not?" And he got closer, which made me feel nervous.

"Get off." I growled as darkly as I could, and squirmed my way out of his arms.

"Get off, get off, get off: but Neeeeji! I like hugging you. You have a special place in my heart!" And suddenly, he was crying, and even though I wanted nothing more than to ignore him, I couldn't help but stare at him in amazement.

"My dearest, _dearest_ Neji," He exclaimed, and suddenly he got up, climbed on his chair and the _on_ the table, before he continued to speak in a very loud voice, "EVERYONE! Listen up! I would like to toast, to the fact that I and Neji are Best Friends forever from now on! Cheers!" And then he grabbed _my_ glass of water, to hold it up in the air to toast.

At least five people applauded.

And at least ten people laughed at Lee and I.

And Lee? He couldn't be happier. Even though he was crying a moment ago, he was all happy-go-lucky now.

_(And I? I wished the ground would swallow me, but meanwhile I kept my eyes on Lee the entire time.)_


	6. ARC1: Day7

ARC 1: Day 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters. The buy-impulse is from Georgina Verbaan, said in 'Ranking the Stars'.

**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan. RESPECT for working eight hours on it!!

* * *

It was my second group therapy, and I was _not_ looking forward to it. I just wanted to stay in my bed today, because I felt a bit dizzy again this morning; sometimes I really hated the stupid medicine I had to take.

But my personal 'coach' (as Asuma-sensei said I could call him) made it clear that I had to attend those sessions, for they were effective.

_Right_.

So here I sat again (this time not too late), waiting for the stupid session to begin. Almost everyone was there. The only two empty chairs were the one next to my retarded roommate, and the Doctor's chair. It made me feel more content that I didn't spot the trash-talking girl today. I hoped she was gone.

Today I had chosen a seat between two very silent boys: I thought it was a safe choice, though it crept me out that red-haired kid next to me was sitting in a very strange and rigid position and stayed that way, even when someone repeatedly poked him, and told him to move.

Suddenly the door opened, but instead of the doctor walking in, it was a guy who I hadn't seen before. Though I wasn't the least interested in people's names or interests, I did remember faces around here: and this face was very new to me.

I saw some of the people from my group look at each other, probably silently demanding others to tell them who this guy was. They hadn't seen him before either.

Brown hair, brown eyes, brown clothes, brown bag. He looked so very normal. So very.. Boring.

"Hey, WHO are you, mystery man!?" It was Lee who spoke up first, and being him, he was being very dramatic about the whole ordeal. Like he wanted people to look over to him whenever he acted silly.

The brown man eyed Lee for a moment, and suddenly, he smiled. Then he closed the door, and immediately walked up to an empty seat.

He put his brown bag on the ground and dropped his brown jacket on the chair before he walked up to the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Hello everyone! My name is Umino Iruka, and I'm really excited about being here today!" He wrote down his name on the blackboard in quick but straight lines, "You guys all look like you're wonderful people, so I really hope we'll be friends in no time. You know, you can never have too much friends. Oh, and I'm 26 years old. I see that a lot of you are younger than me, but I don't mind. It's really great that the secretary put me in such a great group as yours, and it's also really educative to have a lot of different people from different ages in one group, because that way a group can be very productive. Oh, and I know all this because I'm a teacher... well, I was a teacher. I quit my last job. But I'll be a teacher again in no time, because I _really_ like teaching."

..We all stared at him in wonder.

Wasn't this supposed to be a loony bin? You know, where only crazy and dark people went to?

This guy, who looked like he came from the sunniest place on the planet, who looked like the prototype nice-guy, and who just _kept_ on smiling, wasn't exactly the type of person who I expected to arrive in a place like this.

"Ehh sir? Are you in the right building?" Some boy finally asked him, but instead of being offended the guy smiled even more energetic and bright.

"Yes, of course I am! This is room 1.7A, isn't it? Well, then I'm definitely right! I checked my timetable, and this morning I have a session with you guys, and this afternoon I'm free but that's a good thing because I need some spare time, because I need some spare time to work on my latest project."

"I think brown is a dull and boring color. But it's not red and black, so New Guy isn't corrupted." Some dark-haired kid mentioned, and once again, I was amazed by the sheer non-logic some people here possessed. Wasn't New Guy talking about projects earlier?

"Sasuke, we're not having this conversation again, un! I don't want to hear anything about it!"

"Deidara is right. You are not welcome here," The red-head next to Un-rapist said with a hollow and empty voice. I immediately concluded I didn't like said read-head at all. But then again, I pretty much disliked everyone in this shitty building.

"Of course your _danna_ agrees with you, Deidara." Dark-haired kid was getting angrier and angrier, and I wondered if things would escalate into a fight, "Don't believe that I'm not watching you. You two are up to something, and I'm getting closer and closer to the truth."

"Sasuke, shut up. I hate you," Red-head replied, and looked purposely to the other side of the room. One hand touched the sleeve of his baggy sweater briefly, before settling down in his lap again.

"Yeah, Sasuke, shut up, un. I hate you too. You're so stupid and irritating, it's no surprise your brother doesn't like visiting you."

"Say what!? Dare saying that again! DARE saying that again!" Dark-haird kid screamed, and not a moment later he was standing in front of Un-Rapist in a very defensive posture.

"You heard what I said just _fine_ the first time I said it, un! Go back to your seat, un, because I don't like you at all!" Un-rapist got off his chair as well, and stood tall dangerously close to the dark-haired kid.

"I don't care whether or not you like me! Don't talk about my brother! You all are No Good!" Dark-haired kid scowled ugly.

"Well, _you're_ crazy, un," Un-rapist scowled back just as nasty, "It's not normal to draw circles and triangles, un!"

"I don't care what you think! You're retarded and-"

"I'm sorry I'm late, but.." On cue, a rather familiar face appeared in the doorway: Doc.

Our doctor stopped his excuse halfway when he saw New Guy standing next to the blackboard, and the dark-haired kid and Un-rapist about to throw a fist at one another. Un-Rapist took this as his cue to stop making a ruckus, and sat down on his chair once more.

Doctor looked at the scene for a moment, and then smiled.

"Ah, I see you met Iruka already. Group, I'd like you to meet a new patient, Umino Iruka."

No word said about the almost-fight. Was the Doctor really used to this kind of behavior?

"Umino Iruka, you can sit down with the rest of your new group." Doctor said amiable, and Iruka did as he was told.

"Now, perhaps Umino Iruka would like to introduce himself." Jiraiya smiled at the man, and he received in return the brightest and sunniest smile ever made. Not a word was said to the dark-haired kid, or Un-rapist.

"Like I said, my name is Umino Iruka, and I'm-"

"Definitely not dull and boring! I've got brown hair too, so he's cool!" came the very much exuberant cheer from some hyper retard suddenly.

"Yeah, I bet it's crack, un!" Un-rapist seemed to have forgotten he was angry a minute ago, because he was smiling again.

.. But were they at it _again_? Did they play the same game over and over when someone new arrived? Couldn't they be a little bit more.. original?

"He must be in the wrong building! He smiles and he's cool, so I bet _nothing_ is wrong with him!" Some boy yelled happily, his narrowed and bored-looking eyes widening as he talked.

"You stupid! He just told us he was supposed to be here! No, he must have a personality disorder." The pink-haired girl next to the boy hissed.

"No, no, no! He must have OCD!"

"Gai, not everyone here has OCD."

"Then what do you, my Eternal Rival, think he has?"

"I'll say.. bipolar."

And the originality went down another notch. Didn't they have the _exact_ same conversation when _I_ first arrived?

"He must be schizo!"

"Na-ah! He's nice!"

"Yeah! He must have ADD!"

"Yeah!"

"He must be like me!" Lee screamed, "He is awesome and really cool, just like I am!"

"Dissociative personality disorder!"

And so it went on. Even the silent ones placed bets (though it took a whole 5 minutes to pry an answer out of the weird red-haired kid next to me, which was very creepy). When everyone had said something, a few of them looked at me expectantly. I shot back a sneer, indicating that I wasn't interested in playing their dumb game.

They got the hint pretty quick.

"Iruka," Doctor eyed me a last time, but even that didn't cause me to place a stupid bet, "Your new group likes to play their so-called 'guessing game'. They don't mean any harm whatsoever: in fact, in nine out of ten times it even lightens the mood, and gets new people to talk about themselves."

"Oh, I didn't mind. In fact, it was really interesting to listen to. Though I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint a lot of you people, because you all kind of guessed wrong."

A few looked at him with some kind of creepy fascination, and Doctor scribbled down something.

"Iruka, please continue your introduction." As soon as Doctor said those words, the New Guy began smiling brightly again.

"I guess you already know my name by now. And like I just said, I'm 26 years old, and I believe you guys are a really great group. We must do something together sometimes! I already have a few ideas in mind, it'll be fun!"

"You're so happy. Why are you here?" Some boy obviously couldn't wait to hear who was right this time.

"Well, you see, nothing is really wrong with me," New Guy answered, and gave us another blinding smile, "I'm feeling so good lately, it's like nothing can get better! Every morning I wake up really early and I feel so refreshed and energetic, it feels so great and good, and I can't wait to get up and work on my awesome plans."

"You have awesome plans?" Instead of asking him why the hell he was here, claiming nothing was wrong with him, someone asked about his plans.

How stupid could people be?

"Oh, are you interested in my plans? That's really great! You are a great person, you know! We'll be really good friends! Hey, how about we have lunch together? I saw the cafeteria this morning, and they sure had a lot to choose from! I wonder if they have noodles.."

"Iruka," Doctor suddenly interrupted New Guy, "I believe we are all interested in your plans, but we don't have enough time right now to talk about that. I'm very sorry about that, and I hope you understand."

"Oh, that's okay. Yeah, you're right, I mean, I really talk a lot.. and quick, but that's because of my mind, because my mind, it's going so quick, and I process things really fast, you see. It's a wonderful feeling, to be able to think as fast as I can."

"Iruka, we were talking about why you came to this place." The Doctor continued talking to New Guy, as if he hadn't just been interrupted by him.

"Yes.. sorry! I'm just excited, you know, because I still have a lot to do today."

"But why are you here? You said nothing is wrong with you. Are you really not in the wrong building?" The boy who placed the 'wrong building – nothing wrong' bet spoke up. New Guy looked very eager to reply, which made me think less and less of him.

I really hated enthusiastic people.

"Oh, well, to be honest, my grandfather is the head of this building." When New Guy said this, a few looked at him in wonder, "And Grandfather really adores me, and he told me he would be really happy if I stayed here for a while. And well, he isn't getting any younger, and I always love doing him favors, so I said yes. He promised me I could leave anytime I wanted, but he would be really happy if I stayed here for a few weeks, and if I would talk about myself and my brilliant plans a bit."

"So you're staying here for a few weeks?" Doctor asked him, and when New Guy nodded, Doc scribbled something down on his ever-present note-book.

"Yeah! Well, that is, until I complete my plans. You see, I'm only developing my ideas right now, and I need a lot of time to put them all down on paper. Oh, and I looked at my time-table this morning, like I just told you, and I saw I'd be attending classes and all when I'm here – I think grandpa didn't want me to get bored here. Though that would be a silly thought, because you know, I have my project I can work on."

"You will have art-class with us too, yes? Then I will help you! I know a lot about classes here, so if you want to know something, I am your man!" Lee jumped up as he spoke, looking enthusiastic the entire time.

"But why would your grandfather want you to stay here?" Another girl asked New Guy.

"Oh, I don't know really. It's probably because we don't see each other often, and this way he can see me more. Grandfather said he would be grateful if I just worked on my plans or something while I'm here, and not act on my impulses while I'm at it. I think he's just a little bit jealous and doesn't want me to become famous so quick, because I'm going to be so great and well-known once I start teaching. So that's probably why he keeps me here."

"I have impulses too, un! But I just.." And halfway down the line, Un-rapist suddenly grew quiet. He quickly resumed talking though, "You have impulses? Like, that you love someone, and then they hate you, and that you want to hurt him really badly because of that?"

I had the unwelcome feeling that Un-rapist was talking from experience, but I didn't care enough to speak up.

"Oh no, nothing like that! I just buy things on impulse sometimes –like a house- but.. I mean, _everyone_ does these kind of things sometimes, don't they?" And the guy smiled some more. Meanwhile, I was amazed by the guy more and more. He bought _houses_ on a whim!?

"A house! Why would you buy a house?" Some boy asked the New Guy.

"Because I'm going to start a school! You see, it's a huge and beautiful old building I saw the other day, and suddenly I visualized it completely renovated, with tons of happy little children playing in the garden. Sure, I need to work a lot on it, because I want to renovate most of it myself, but when it's done, it's going to be the best school in the whole country. You should all come and see it when it's done! YEAH!" And the guy got up in one quick motion and pumped his fist in the air.

Immediately, Lee imitated him, probably because no-one was paying attention to him anymore. Not that it helped much, because we were all captivated by the new guy's enthusiasm.

_Why_ was this guy so horribly happy?

And _why_ did he say nothing was wrong with him? If he believed that buying houses and renovating things completely on his own were normal, then there was something seriously wrong with him.

"So you don't have a problem?" Some retarded girl asked the guy again. He just said there was nothing wrong with him, so why repeat the question?

"Basically it comes down to that. I'm sorry I had to disappoint you all with your game." New Guy answered, and the previously mentioned girl was shut up.

Unfortunately, others were not completely satisfied yet.

"Doc, tell us what he has got," did the read-head with the hollow voice demand. He was ignored.

"Group, if you could all calm down," Doctor scribbled something in his notebook, "I believe that this time, _no one_ has won the game. Though Ino wasn't far off. She said that 'there is nothing wrong but he is in the wrong building'." Doc said, and I immediately thought the man needed a check-up.

Did he just refer the 'wrong-building-nothing wrong' boy in the back as a 'she'? And why didn't anyone correct his mistake?

.. Figures.

Even the doctors here must be kind of crazy, to actually go and work in a place like this.

"Well then, group, shall we begin today's assignment?" Doc continued talking, but I ignored him for the time being, and eyed New Guy again.

Something wasn't right here.

New Guy obviously had issues, but what could they be? Did he really think he was just doing his stupid grandfather a _favor_ by staying here, or did he simply not want to tell us how crazy he actually was?

"OCD-kid, pay attention!" I snapped out of my thoughts as the boy next to me (who wasn't making creepy movements) elbowed me in the side sharply. I gave him a sour look, but turned my attention back to the doctor eventually.

I really hated these sessions.

The rest of the stupid and silly hour we did the boring assignments again. Because the New Guy said he had crazy impulses, we talked a lot about that. We talked about whom of us had impulses, and what they did when they experienced such a thing.

Surely, I even had to talk in the end, because one retard thought that having obsessions were the same as having impulses.

So I had to explain what I felt when I repeated something, and that no, they weren't impulses. I did not have _im_pul_ses_, I had _com_pul_sions_.

All in all, it was a really, _really _boring morning.

* * *

That afternoon I was sitting on the dusty old couch in the recreation room _again_. I was reading Real Literature _again_.

And Lee was bothering me. _Again._

"Neji, I have not heard you saying my name so far. Come on, you can do that. Say it; Lee, Rock Lee. But you, my dearest friend, can call me Lee for short. It is good to be on first-name basis, because that means we are really good friends."

And just like the other days, I knew it would be a lost cause to ask Lee to shut up.

"Neeji! Talk to me! I would love it if you would talk to me for once! Emm.. how about you tell me about your hobbies.. or you family! I am sure you must have wonderful parents, because you are such a wonderful person!"

"They're dead." I said with indifference, but otherwise ignored him.

"Oh! How horrible! Neji, I am truly sorry that I have asked you in the first place! Could you please forgive me for my rudeness?"

Ugh.

"Go away." I muttered, ignoring the fact that he apologized for his stupid question. Even though Lee had quite some manners under all those layers of 'look-at-me, he still was annoying and loud.

And I hated annoying and loud people.

"But Neji! I want to spend a lot of time together with you! I mean, I am leaving in five days! Five days! Do you realize how short of a period that is?!" Lee cried out with his loud and annoying voice, while he moved closer to me on the couch, probably wanting to that I would miss him and that I loved spending time with him

This was about how much I could take.

I really wanted to start yelling obscenities at the retarded boy, but as I looked up into his face, I saw he was crying.

But unlike yesterday, Lee's tears didn't look fake right now.

"My dearest, _dearest_ Neji! I am leaving so very soon, and all you can do is ignore me, and tell me to go away! Do you not want our time together to be awesome? I really like you, you know!"

Lee sniffed dramatically, while my eyes stayed on him the entire time.

"Neji, my sweet friend. I will miss you a lot when I am gone. And you will miss me too, will you not!? Surely you will miss me! But we will write! Every day! I would love to get letters from you. I will give you my address, and then we can write each other very long and awesome letters!"

And suddenly, he was smiling again. His teeth even went 'ping!' again.

.. Were the tears an act again?

"Eh.." For the first time in what seemed like forever, I found myself baffled. I didn't have a snappy comeback, nor did I have an ugly reply.

This boy, _Lee_, was different from the people I had met so far.

How come he always went so far to get a little bit of attention from me? Did he really..

Did Lee really like the little bit of attention I gave him?

"Great! I take your silence as a 'Yes, Lee, I would love to spend awesome time with you!' Oh! I know what we can do! I heard from Shika that you do not really know your way yet, and you have not really seen our lovely building yet, so I might as well give you an awesome tour! I will show you the gardens! Because you see, I happen to know the greatest story about them.."

And as Lee practically _dragged_ me outside, he just kept on talking. About how wonderful he thought I was, and about how he liked it that we were all alone, and that I really had no reason to ignore him.

It was a creepy kind of logic, but it was true nonetheless.

Lee dragged me outside to the most boring gardens ever. There were only a few trees and some bushes to look at. The ground was a combination of sand and rocks, which made the gardens appear kind of dull to me.

I believe that Lee knew this all along.

Lee knew that the gardens were really boring, and Lee knew I would pay him more attention because of that fact.

"Neji! Look at this! I just happen to know the most wonderful story about it!"

"Hmm." was my usual reply, because I felt quite dazed because of his behavior.

And every time Lee made the assumption I was ignoring him, he proceeded to catch my attention again by telling the strangest and most obscure things ever, like how utterly stupid he acted when he was drunk, or how he loved the light which reflected in my eyes whenever I looked at him.

And I? The number one, the Boy Genius, the Master in Thinking of Plans to Escape Fate?

I let myself be dragged.

And I paid an awful lot of attention to Lee.

Because even though Lee sounded even more retarded than my roommate at times, his eccentric ways of doing things strangely intrigued me.

"Neji, were you listening to what I said?" Came the melodramatic wail as Lee waved his arms up and down in a wide gesture.

"Yeah.. go on with your story, Lee."

"Oh Neji, I love it when you say my name like that! And I will gladly continue! Now, where was I.." Lee smiled again, and I smiled back, though a bit hesitant.

This boy- I mean _Lee_, he really liked being with me.

Even though I had ignored him, called him names, and talked rudely to him; he kept on coming back.

.. Perhaps Lee wasn't bothered at all by my behavior. Perhaps Lee really didn't mind spending time with me. Perhaps Lee would really miss me when he went home. Perhaps Lee..

Did Lee like me?


	7. ARC2: Day11

ARC 2: Day 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan.

**Note**: 'Death' doesn't necessarily has to mean 'death' in the literal sense of the word. You might want to keep that in mind :D

* * *

The past few days I had reflected on things a lot.

Like that I _really_ didn't enjoyed group therapy, because of the stupid assignments. And that my private Coach _really_ was a chain-smoker, which was quite hypocritical of him, because I had found a 'no smoking' sign near the entrance of our building just yesterday.

And that Lee liked me. As in, he _liked_ me, liked me.

Every time we ran into each other, he was all like 'Hey, you look so awesome and great, Neji.' And then he all too unsubtly wanted to hear me say the same about him.

Lee so totally _liked_ me, liked me.

Just the other day Lee had given me one of his 'awesome' drawings, so that 'You can hang it above your bed, Neji! You will not forget me this way!' Sure, I merely grunted and looked sour, because I had caught sight of the horrible _green_ blob of paint what was supposed to be called a 'painting'. But secretly, I did like the gesture.

Lee probably had a crush on me. For real.

He was so self-conscious when I was around. 'Neji, do you like what I am wearing?'; 'Neji, do you like my haircut?'; 'Neji, do you like the way I look? I hope you do!'

And I?

I.. kind of liked getting so much attention. Lee didn't mind if I was rude, or annoyed, or irritated, or downright a prick; he really liked me. I was sure of that.

I liked being in Lee's company. And I didn't mind giving Lee a little bit of the attention he seemed to want so much.

I really liked being with Lee, and I liked to listen to his crazy stories. Though I hardly looked content and satisfied whenever Lee started another weird anecdote, it was calm and peaceful to listen to him. With Lee around, I didn't need to say that much, and I didn't need to do that much. Lee was happy if I just watched him, and told him I was paying attention.

I liked.. Lee.

We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I had grown fond of Lee over the past few days.

I'd started to like the weird way Lee dressed, and talked, and looked. I liked the weird things he always said, and I liked his company.

I didn't particularly care that Lee was a boy. I considered myself not one to follow the rules anyway, especially after I had started faking a disorder.

And I didn't care that Lee was leaving tomorrow as well. If Lee was better, then I would surely meet him when _I_ was diagnosed 'cured' as well. And because I was a brilliant faker, I wouldn't stay in this place for a long time.

So everything would be fine.

Because I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius. I always got what I wanted.

And besides, I was only surrounded by loonies and hypocrite doctors. What could go wrong anyway?

* * *

Afternoon came, and I found myself on the dusty old couch in the recreation room again. And I was reading Real Literature again.

This morning, my coach had finally given me a recommendation list of the books here – Dr. Asuma had recommended me six books.

_Six_ fucking books.

Of course that was done on purpose. I'm not stupid.

Naturally, I had to make a drama about the whole thing, because Dr. Asuma told me I wasn't allowed to add a seventh recommendation.

"And how does that make you feel, that you will carry around a paper with six suggestions on it?" He said, before lighting another cigarette.

I didn't talk to him for the remainder of the hour.

Yet here I was. On the couch, with the damn list-of-six next to me, reading recommendation number 1.

I was incredibly irritated. No, not because of the stupid list; six or seven, I really didn't care about that.

No, it was Lee.

Or rather, the lack of him.

This morning everything seemed fine. During breakfast he greeted me as usual, and I ignored him as usual. It was a game to us; he knew that I only acted stuck-up because I was used to behave that way. And Lee also knew liked his company.

But then lunch came around, and Lee was gone. Sure, I brushed it off, thinking Lee simply had to attend private session or something.

But right now it was afternoon, and no-one had bothered me so far. Including Lee.

So yeah, I might have felt something that could be qualified as 'loneliness'.. which was silly, because I liked privacy.

No retarded roommate had bothered me so far; no Thick Brows had asked me to 'sit in my incredible awesome presence'; no girl had attacked me because I had to cut my hair off, for 'Sasuke-kun likes long hair, and right now you have longer hair than me'.

Nothing.

This made me feel a little bit lonely. But only a little bit.

But I also felt really _bored_.

There were no weird people I could stare at. There was no one around who was doing silly things, so that I could mentally laugh at them.

Nothing. I was completely alone today.

So here I was, incredibly bored, and doing nothing really, when suddenly, it just happened.

One moment I felt great, and I was thinking about how I would say goodbye too Lee tomorrow (One particular far-fetched fantasy involved seven kisses so far). And the next moment.. It was horrible.

Sitting on the couch in the recreation room, book on my lap, and suddenly I didn't feel so great anymore. My hands were a bit sweaty, and I felt my stomach acting up again. I've had stomach aches ever since I started taking the medicines for my fake disorder, but this time it felt worse than usual.

But I said to myself, 'These reactions are normal if you're swallowing medicines when you don't really need them. Of course I feel sick sometimes'.. but I really didn't feel great anymore.

When I felt my throat tighten, I closed my book. Perhaps it would be wise to get back to my room and rest a little bit. Lee would leave tomorrow, so it would be a really bad time to become sick.

But when I looked up, the room was spinning. I felt dizzy. _Really_ dizzy.

I got up, but immediately regretted that fact. I felt my throat tighten considerably, like I was going to throw up for the umpteenth time since I'd started taking meds. The nausea was suddenly a lot worse, and I felt my heart beating faster and faster and faster as if it was going to explode in my chest.

And then the room wouldn't stop spinning, but I could only concentrate on my heart, and my breathing, for I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, so I breathed faster and faster and faster but then my vision went black and I felt even worse and then I was falling down and the last thing I thought was 'I am going to die' but then I vaguely felt a hand on my shoulder and was that my own arm no that couldn't be, and perhaps there might have been yelling but I wasn't really listening to that because my breathing was too fast and my heart was really exploding and I couldn't see anything anymore and then..

I died.


	8. ARC2: Day13

Arc 2: Day 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan. THANK YOU for all your hard work. I really appreciate it!

**Note**: The type of meds that Neji takes are called SSRIs, which are antidepressants. SSRIs are a common medication for people who have OCD. People who take SSRIs experience less anxiety. Side effects of taking SSRIs are dizziness, nausea, impotence, sleep disturbance and headaches among others. They can also cause a panic attack.

* * *

I woke up when I felt the sun shining on my face. I didn't hear a lot of noise, which meant I was probably not in the recreation room anymore.

What had happened?

I knew that I had been reading a book, and that I had been thinking about Lee. And then I hadn't felt good anymore. But after that?

"Hyuuga Neji." When my name was called, I opened my eyes completely, and looked to my left. A doctor was standing next to the bed I was laying on. A doctor who I'd never seen before.

And also, I was laying in a bed I'd never seen before. Where the hell was I?

"I see you are awake. Do you know where you are?"

"I ehh.. Yeah. Konoha's Institution." I just answered, instead of saying 'NO! This isn't my room. Where am I?'

"And how old are you?"

"Thirteen." I answered as I started feeling disinterested again. Obviously, there was nothing wrong with me, so why was the doctor checking on me?

"That's correct. I'm glad that you are aware of where you are, and who you are. We were afraid you might have damaged yourself when you made that nasty fall the other day."

Nasty fall?

"Doc, did I faint or something?"

"You didn't just faint, boy. You had a full-blown panic attack: hyperventilating, dizziness, and telling us over and over that you were going to die."

"I ehh.. I'm sorry I misbehaved."

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not your fault. You know the meds you were taking right up until now?" The doctor asked, and I nodded in response.

"It's a well-known fact that panic attacks can be induced by taking your medicines. There is a small chance of having such an attack, so a lot of people take them. We're very sorry that you had to experience such a situation. We have already arranged for this not to occur again."

They did?

"Your uncle has made the decision for you that you will stop taking your medicines. We weren't completely happy when we heard the news, but your uncle had good arguments to cut you off medication. He said that you didn't progress when you started taking medicines four months ago. We looked into your file, and it was true."

"_My uncle said that_-.. Does this mean I have to take different pills from now?"

"Your uncle disagrees with that as well. It's rather unusual for someone with OCD to stop taking medicines when they start progressing, but your uncle is persistent. We discussed your situation with your personal Coach, and Dr. Asuma agrees with your uncle. You will stop taking antidepressants."

I gaped at him.

Was I actually allowed to stop taking those awful pills? No more stomach aches? No more dizzy spells? No more nausea and a dry mouth?

"I uhh.. I'd like that." I said, and I dully noticed my voice was rather enthusiastic. As if my voice indicated that I was rather happy to be one step closer to 'normality' again.

Which was bullshit.

Because I was Hyuuga Neji, and I didn't have a happy voice. Not even when I said things that really mattered to me.

"You may not see it, but you are making progress, Neji. We think it is safe to take you off medication."

I smiled hesitantly.

"You will be monitored though. If we think you are regressing, then we will find you another type of medication."

"Y-yes."

When the Doctor was done talking, he asked me a few questions: whether I ever had the feeling that my meds didn't work, and if I would feel safe if I stopped using them.

Of course I said I didn't want to take my meds anymore. I said I felt like I started making progress I started seeing Dr. Asuma, and not when I started taking meds a few months earlier.

When we were done, the doctor said I was allowed to get up. He said it would be wise for me to go back to my room and rest some more, because of the harsh fall I made the other day when I had the panic attack.

"Excuse me, doctor. L-.. I mean, a patient is leaving today. Am I allowed to bid him farewell?" I asked the doctor as I got up and made the bed seven times.

"One of your friends is leaving? If you don't feel dizzy, then you can go. But I suggest resting a little bit. It's still early in the morning, and goodbye-parties are usually held later on the day."

"Okay. Thank you, and I'll be going now." I said, and left the room quickly. I closed the door, then hesitated for a moment, before I opened and closed it another six times with a painful expression, like I didn't want to do so, but couldn't help myself.

Now.

Where was Lee?

* * *

The big clock in the recreation room read 7:23 AM when I entered I checked the clock again. Was it really only half past seven?

No wonder that the room was almost depleted of all humans. No wonder I didn't spot Lee anywhere.

It was still ridiculously early.

Still, I thought about it for a moment. I knew that Lee would leave today, but I actually had no idea whatsoever _when_ Lee was leaving. If Lee would leave this afternoon, I'd probably rest a little bit, just like the doctor told me to. Yet if Lee would leave in a few hours, I'd just wait.

.. But whom could I ask when Lee would have his 'goodbye party'?

I checked the room again, and noticed there were only two people there. One was the red-haired freak with the hollow voice. I did not want to ask him _anything_.

The other was a better option. It was that hyperactive boy that my retarded roommate usually hung out with, Ki-what-was-his-name-again?

"Hey, ehh.. You," I nudged the boy, who was absorbed in his Nintendo-play. When he finally pushed the Pause-button, I continued, "When is Lee leaving? Will he leave in the morning, or in the afternoon?"

"Eh, isn't Lee home already?" was the ridiculous answer that I got. Mentally, I smacked my head. Was he as stupid as my roommate?! Of course! They hung out together: surely both of them were stupid.

"Lee leaves today. Can you tell me if that goodbye party will be held this morning, or this afternoon?" I asked again, trying to be a little bit specific. Perhaps now he understood my question?

"What? Oh no, you got it all wrong. Don't you remember Lee's party yesterday? It was so awesome! Surely, he cried, but he cries all the time, so it's not that strange."

Was he even more retarded than my roommate?

"Look.. You. Today is the party Lee has been bragging about for weeks. Now tell me where Lee is."

"Lee left already! After his party yesterday. Don't you remember? I-.. Ohh wait! You're that OCD-kid, aren't you?"

"Hyuuga Neji." I corrected him with a sour look. I'm not 'that OCD-kid', thank you very much. He was right there when I introduced myself during group session, so why didn't he bother remembering my name?

"Yeah, you're Naruto's roommate! You're the OCD-kid! Naruto told me you were out like a light! For more than a day. We didn't want to wake you up, since you're this huge prick and never liked us in the first place. So I guess you missed it. That's why you don't remember: you simply missed the whole day!"

_I what?_

"You missed it all, OCD-kid! Oh, you should've been there! First we woke Lee up in the morning, and we played jokes on him. And then all of his friends gave him presents, and his best friend even made a cake for all of us, and then Lee cried because he had to go and he would miss us all, and then he was gone! And then I played scrabble with Shino, before-

I tuned him out.

Was the hyper retard serious? Did I actually _miss_ the party? Did I actually _miss_ the one thing that Lee had been bragging about for days and days and 'Neji, you will come to my party too, will you not?' and I had said 'yes' and now I missed it and-

Fuck.

Vaguely I was aware that I tried walking back to my room, because I felt dizzy again. It must have been the nasty fall I made the other day, _the day before Lee left_, since I didn't have to take medication anymore so my meds couldn't be the cause.

I really tried walking back to my room.

Has I really been out for two days straight? Was Lee really 'better' now, and did he leave without saying goodbye to me? Or _did_ Lee say goodbye to me while I was unconscious? He had probably done that.. He better had done that.

I think I made it back to my room.

Or someone else's room.

I don't really know.

Wasn't I supposed to decide on my own fate? Wasn't I supposed to say goodbye to Lee? Wasn't I supposed to say goodbye to him, before kissing him seven times?

Fuck.

This was such a shitty day.

* * *

I woke up in a tangle of sheets. Faintly I smelled the scent of someone else lingering on the pillow, which was strange. The last time I had slept in someone else's bed was when I was three years old.

I pushed my face into the pillow a bit more, trying to think of a logical explanation. I couldn't come up with one.

"You.." A voice rudely interrupted my thoughts.

I resisted growling, before opening my eyes and looking up. Surely, there was this other presence in my room.

.. Wait. This wasn't my room.

I looked up, down, left, right. I saw one dark side of the room, with two green eyes staring directly at me. _Shit_. I saw an empty nightstand next to the bed. Empty desk next to the nightstand. _Shit!_ Saw light-green sheets, wrapped around my legs and lower body. _Shit, shit_!

.. Wait.

_Green sheets_?

I know only one person who was this obsessed with green. (I dismissed Thick-Brows for the moment, because he's plain creepy, and because he told me a week ago that 'I and my Eternal Rival share a room')

Did this mean-.. Had I really been so out of it that morning that I had actually found Lee's old room after I broke down?

And collapsed on his bed?

And slept in his bed?

Slept in Lee's bed.

Lee's bed.

On Lee's pillow.

With Lee's sheets to keep my body warm.

Just as they had kept Lee's body warm.

Uhhhh.

"OCD-kid.." I looked to the other side of the room again, and found myself looking at the red-haired creep. You know, the one who makes creepy movements with his arms, and who never talks.

Fuck. Was this creep Lee's Roommate?

"Hyuuga Neji." I growled back at him, finding it very annoying to be called 'OCD-kid'. Was I already so well-known here that people actually referred to me with a simple 'OCD-kid'?

Didn't I properly introduce myself right in the beginning when I had my first group session?

Was my name that difficult to remember?

Or didn't anyone care about who I was?

".. This is my side.. Sheets will be changed, soon," After the creep mumbled his half-formed sentences he paused for a long time, never looking at anything but me, "You're.. Not so arrogant now."

...

"Erm, look.." I thought for a moment, but then figured out I _really_ didn't remember the creep's name, "You. I'm sorry I entered your room on a whim. I'll go away now."

"To.. Get stuff? Understood." The creep talked really slowly, which made me really annoyed. He must have been mentally retarded at the very least.

I mean, _why_ would I need to get my stuff? And why did he say the sheets were going to be changed? I didn't care about that.

Wait.. Surely this retarded creep didn't think I-

"Just because Lee left it does not mean I am going to sleep here." I said bluntly. I didn't know why the guy had the illusion I was somehow supposed to be here.

I wanted to end this pathetic excuse of a conversation right there. Right now, all I cared about was going back to my _own_ room, where I could have some peace, and think about what the hell had happened in the past two days.

"But you.. Slept here." Even though the creep talked really slowly, and looked disinterested the entire time, he kept up the conversation.

Yes, I did sleep here. Good for you that you noticed. Yet I still don't care.

"Yes, I slept here." I unnecessarily confirmed him, before I got up. I eyed the sheets for another moment, and it made me feel weird. I felt like I wasn't myself right now, because I fainted, and then felt bad for missing Lee's goodbye, and then slept on green sheets.

"But.." Redhead didn't finish his sentence, which was the cue for me to leave. I really didn't care about him at the moment, and I didn't care about what he wanted to say to me.

"Hey, you. I just slept here. I'm sorry, okay?" I snapped, but I didn't feel sorry at all.

"Sorry, okay." was all he said, but the way he said it was off. Like he was just saying something, with no feeling attached to the word.

"I'm going back to my room. Goodbye." I spat out the last word because I felt obligated to at least say it. Then I made my way over to the door and opened it.

I looked at the redhead a last time. He was still sitting on his bed in the same position I found him in. He didn't have anything to say.

Quickly slamming the door close, I made my way back to my room. I passed a few people in the hallways, but I ignored them just like I always did.

They had never been worth my attention.

As I finally found back my own room, I still felt weird inside. It must have been because of everything that had happened in the past few days.

I opened the door, and also slammed it close. I did that just because I felt like doing such a trivial thing. I didn't care that I woke up my retarded roommate with my loud behavior.

I sat down on my bed with my back directed to my roommate, finally giving myself a moment to reflect.

I had a panic attack. I died. Lee left. I didn't say him goodbye. I don't have to take meds anymore. I slept in Lee's bed. I know Lee's roommate is a creep.

Did that all happen in two days?

"Neji, where were you? You didn't sleep here for two days."

I ignored my roommate as usual. The blond retard never had anything useful to say, so why would I bother listening to him in the first place?

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.. Are you sad? You are sad, because you are not happy, are you?"

I ignored his question. Just like all the questions he ever asked me.

"Neji, you got only six napkins instead of seven at breakfast? Because that's possible! Because yesterday at 13.00 hours, Kiba told me that Ayame-chan doesn't like you, which means you made her sad. Therefore-

"Shut up." I rudely interrupted my roommate's babbling, not caring the slightest bit about hurting his feelings or whatever. Lee was gone. The one person I might have started to care about was officially gone, so there was no need for me to be nice.

"But you are sad, and Tsunade Baa-chan said that I have to talk to sad people, so they will be not sad anymore. It's called 'Socializing', and I need to do that, because she said so."

"I don't care." I growled, not even bothering to turn around to face him.

"Tell me why you are sad, Neji! Is it Ero-Sennin? Sakura-chan said he dislikes you most. But she didn't include Sasuke-Teme in her list. Obviously." And my retarded roommate kept on talking, not understanding at all that I was feeling bad and wanted privacy.

Why did all people here seem so emotionally stunted?

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, N-"

"_Lee left_." Once again, I interrupted his line in the middle, and once again, I didn't care. If I answered one of his stupid questions for once, perhaps then he would leave me alone.

"Lee? You're sad because Lee left?" I nodded in agreement, but I didn't turn around to face my roommate, "I don't understand you. You hate Lee, so why are you sad?"

I hate Lee?

Where did that come from? How did the stupid blonde get the idea that I hated Lee?

I could never hate Lee! I like him!

"I don't hate Lee." I tried to state as serious as possible, but the whole line came out weak and insecure. I didn't want to have this conversation, yet here I still was.

"You don't? Well, he's better now, so you can't tell him anymore. Besides, Lee hates _you_."

"He doesn't hate me! He likes me!" I didn't know why I was defending Lee to my roommate, and I didn't know why my voice was rising in volume every time I spoke up. I didn't know why my roommate had the idea that Lee and I didn't like each other, and I didn't know what I was feeling right now.

I felt really clueless right now, and I didn't like it one bit.

Why the hell did my roommate think that Lee disliked me? I mean, Lee was nice to me all the time, and he sat with me during most lunches and dinners. And he hugged me. And he said nice things to me.

Surely my roommate had misunderstood the situation.

Surely Lee liked me a lot more than everyone else.

I mean,_ Lee couldn't simply like everyone around here!_

"You are wrong, Neji! Gai said that Lee said that he dislikes you! And Gai and Lee are friends so this is the truth!" My roommate said, and I really wondered if he just made up this crap. Did he really think that he had heard all this nonsense? Did my roommate have weird hallucinations that made him believe that Lee and I were less than friends?

"All people here are idiots. Lee likes me."

"Lee likes you?"

I turned around to face my roommate rather abruptly, and gave him a cold stare.

"Yes. Lee likes me a lot."

"Oh." that said, the blonde looked pensive for a short moment. I thought about leaving my room and searching for a more quiet place to sit, but then my roommate spoke again. And because I was a really decent person, and because I didn't know a quiet place to sit right now, I stayed and listened.

"I don't understand. Lee said you don't like him. Did Lee lie?"

"Lee doesn't lie. You obviously misunderstood."

"I don't misunderstand. I hear what I hear, and I remember things really well."

"Listen, you probably think that Lee doesn't like me, but that's not true. Lee _likes_ me. He really does."

"I don't understand," he said again, and that was the moment when I decided to end this pathetic excuse for a conversation.

"Then that's too bad," I sneered at him and got up. When I made my way out of our room, my roommate did nothing to stop me from leaving. Perhaps he was used to people walking away in the midst of talking. Or perhaps he was _really _retarded.

When I closed the door to my room, I immediately made my way down the hallway.

I still felt weird, and I didn't like it at all.

I didn't want to talk to my roommate anymore. I didn't want to talk to anyone as a matter of fact. I just wanted silence for a while, so I could think.

And frankly, there was _one_ place that I could think of, that held such silence.

I passed a lot of doors and I ignored a lot of people. I finally stopped as I spotted a green 'knock before you enter' sign on a particular doorknob. I didn't knock, and just opened the door right away.

Redhead was still sitting in the same position as I left him in, which was fine. I sat down on green sheets again, and laid down. I didn't have to say 'Shut up' to the boy, because he didn't talk a lot in the first place. I didn't care if I was breaking rules, or bothering the red-haired boy.

This room was a perfect place for me to think.

And I really had a lot of thinking to do. So much had happened in the past few days, and I couldn't come to terms with most of it.

Did I really die?

Did Lee really leave without saying goodbye to me?

Did Lee really dislike me?

Did I really never have to take my meds anymore?

Did I really have an almost normal conversation with my roommate?

Did I really know nothing about things and people here?

I looked to the red-haired boy on the other side of the room. Just as I had expected he didn't ask me anything at all. He just stared at me and that was about it.

I wondered what people thought of me now. What did Lee really think of me? And what did my roommate think of me? And what about this silent boy? And all those people I had sessions and classes with?

I still thought that Lee liked me. But was that what was really going on, or was it just an illusion? Was it the truth, or just something I wanted to see?

I really was clueless.

I felt blind, because I didn't know what to think or what to feel here.

I had thought that faking a disorder and being inside an asylum was going to be easy for a genius like me.

Yet I really felt tiny right now, because I didn't feel like I was in control anymore.

Somehow, this place really got me thinking. Not about a nonexistent fear or obsession with the number seven, but about myself.

I kept reflecting on the things I did, and I didn't like it at all. It felt like my conscience was asking me the same thing over and over again:

Do I really not care that I've been a jerk to the people here?


	9. ARC2: Day14

ARC 2: Day 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Thanks:** To my wonderful beta-er, Susan. THANK YOU! YOU ARE WONDERFUL!

* * *

Once again I woke up in a tangle of green sheets. Once again I felt weird inside, because I could still smell the lingering scent of someone else. Once again I felt eyes poking in my back.

I didn't open my eyes immediately though. No, I already knew the redhead was staring at me from a far corner. I already knew his stare was demanding answers.

Instead I breathed in the unfamiliar scent again. The scent was less noticeable than the first time I woke up, but that was to be expected. I didn't mind it much though. The sheets were green, and Lee had slept in them. That was enough.

When I finally opened my eyes, I immediately saw a huddled figure in the far corner, blood-shot eyes staring non-stop at my form. One arm was positioned above his head again, in an awkward and uncomfortable sort of way. The boy didn't seem to notice this.

I sat up straight and looked around a little bit. Apart from the boy and the green sheets, this room looked identical to my own room. There were two single beds, and two desks. There were two closets for clothes, and there was one bathroom.

I didn't spot ridiculously looking sleeping hats, nor did I spot plushies. I didn't see neatly ordered pens or books, nor did I see anything orange.

Even though this room was boring, dull and a lot barer than my own, I felt more at home than anywhere else in this building.

'_You're.. Not so arrogant now.'_

After all, the red-haired boy said to me that I wasn't all that arrogant. It was, if I remembered correctly, the nicest thing anyone (besides Lee) had said to me here.

I lay down again, and turned my back to the boy in a faint attempt to escape those piercing eyes. Though they were green, they were not round.

I still felt the need to think, and I wanted to do just that without prying eyes.

You see, Lee was gone.

Lee was better, and happy. I was 'crazy' and stuck in this shitty asylum. I was surrounded by people I didn't know and didn't like. And all those people didn't know or like me either.

Well, that's what I believe. I believe that no one here knew me, nor did anyone like me.

And that was probably because I'd been a prick.

Now, if Lee never left, I wouldn't have minded it one bit. Lee seemed to accept me for who I am and how I act. Because really, I _am_ a prick. I've been a prick for my whole life. I've been mean and arrogant to my uncle. To my nieces. To my family. To everyone I ever met.

Hell, because I felt too good for my family, I decided to go and fake a disorder, in order to get away from them!

.. Back to Lee.

Lee went away even though I didn't say goodbye. I never got to tell him that I liked his company, and I never got to tell him that I liked him. Lee went away, without knowing anything about me.

And if my roommate was correct, Lee went home without liking me at all.

Now, I didn't know whether or not that was the truth. Did Lee like me just as I thought? Or did my weird roommate have a hint of truth in his words when he said that Lee didn't like me?

Well, let's _assume_ for a moment that my roommate is correct, and Lee really didn't like me.

If Lee didn't like me, then he had probably hugged me because he liked to hug people without caring who was being hugged. Then Lee probably sat with me during lunches and dinners because he liked to sit with people regardless of who they were. Then Lee probably talked to me and said he liked me because he said that to a lot of people.

And because I am quite arrogant, he might have thought I wasn't interested in having anything to do with him, while in fact, I was.

I was interested in Lee.

Quite interested.

And I thought that Lee had seen through all my arrogance and rudeness right away. I thought Lee understood who I was and what I was thinking.

.. but this was all an assumption. Even though this assumption sounded quite reasonable, and even though it would explain why my roommate had said all that stuff the day before.

It made me wonder even more though.

I knew near to nothing about my roommate, but he didn't look like the type who would play mind-games with me. He came across as righteous, even though he was weird and retarded.

My roommate didn't seem like a person who would lie.

.. But if I felt so sure that my retarded roommate wasn't one to lie, then did that mean that Lee didn't like me?

I knew I wasn't exactly friend-material. I was quite stuck-up, and didn't like to socialize. I hadn't been nice to a single person here so far, and I had been downright rude to the people who merely wanted to befriend me.

In short, I was a prick.

.. So maybe my roommate was right, and Lee didn't really like me all that much.

I mean, who in their right mind would like a prick?

Pricks were stuck-up people, arrogant bastards, people that you wouldn't like to associate with.

Surely, there were exceptions. Insert that weirdo who liked to draw dead people when we had Art Class and who always made random comments when we had group session: Sas-what's his name. But he was probably born that way, or had some crazy disorder, which made him say random and weird stuff all the time. He couldn't help it that he was weird and arrogant, while I.. Could.

Yes, I _could_ be nicer to everyone. I _could_ just try and remember everyone's name out here. I _could_ try and socialize with people here, even if they killed goldfishes, or talked really slowly, had hollow voices, thought they could build a school on their own, or were just plain weird.

I could.

But why should I change myself?

After all, Lee had left already.

Who did I need to prove I was capable of being nice? Why should I show all those weird kids here I wasn't a social retard? Why should I learn their names when they didn't seem to know mine, and instead referred to me as 'OCD-kid'?

..

As I felt the piercing eyes in my back, I knew the answer to my own question.

Though Lee was gone now, there were still people here. These people, they needed help. Because technically, I was just like Lee.

_Better_.

_Healthy_.

There were a few differences between the two of us though. Lee was gone: I wasn't. Lee had been nice to everyone: I didn't even know my roommate's name.

And don't forget: Lee had been liked.

I didn't think I was.

So I guessed this was it.

Was this the moment where I would really change myself? Was this the moment where everything would be different? Was this the moment where I would no longer be a gloomy and arrogant prick? Was this the moment where I would become like Lee: liked?

.. Was this what people call 'growing up'?

I wondered if I could really do this. Could I really change myself? Could I _suddenly_ be more caring? Nicer?

..

I guessed I could always try.

And if this socially changing myself didn't work out, I could always slip back into my cold and arrogant self. It really was that simple.

This decided, I turned around again, and stared back into those piercing green eyes.

"You." This time I started the conversation. He didn't even blink, and I wondered if it would be a good idea to try and be less blunt as well.

"Please tell me your name," I talked to the quiet boy again, while deciding that my first step would be to learn some names.

"..." The boy's eyes only blinked a few times as he otherwise seemed to completely ignore me. He didn't even move out of the weird position he was sitting in. Was he angry with me for asking such a lame question? Or was he ignoring me because I had been rude to him yesterday?

".. Gaara." The red-haired boy kept looking at me as he told me his name, his voice dripping with darkness and gloominess, yet his face maintained a disinterested look.

_Right_.

"Gaara," I tested his name, realizing this was the first name besides 'Lee' I had spoken out loud in this loony-, I mean _institution_ (better not think of this place as a loony bin anymore), "Gaara. Can I ask you something?"

He didn't answer. He just kept on staring at me. Was that a 'yes' or a 'shut up or I will kill you'?

"Can I please be your new roommate?" I finally asked, because this seemed like a logical step for me to make. I mean, I wanted to change myself, so why not change rooms as well?

I didn't know why I felt so comfortable and at home in this bare room. Perhaps it was the peace that the room emitted. Or perhaps it was because this Gaara seemed to be a more suitable roommate for someone like me.

Sure, I doubted that the staff would be happy when they heard that I wanted to change rooms, and was planning to change rooms all on my own.

But I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and everything I planned turned out great.

"..." Yet again, it felt like I was being ignored. The boy looked at me, but I wasn't sure if he was seeing me. He was just staring, like he was in his own little world.

I tried asking again. Perhaps he hadn't heard me?

"Gaara, can I please become your roommate?"

"Why?" The one-syllable question was not much, but I could work with it.

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as my roommate anymore." I answered him, which was pretty close to the truth. I thought it was a straightforward and good enough answer, but then Gaara replied, and I wasn't so sure of myself anymore.

"I.. Am a back-up?" If possible, Gaara's voice was even gloomier and darker than before. His piercing eyes were still gazing into my direction.

"No! You're uhh.. You're not my back-up." I replied weakly, because technically speaking, he _might_ have been my back up. Because I didn't understand the weird blonde, I decided I'd rather room with the silent redhead.

"But.. You can't change rooms. You're not allowed."

"Yet you held the assumption I _could_ change rooms yesterday. Remember that you told me that the sheets were going to be changed? You thought that I was going to be your new roommate, so why are you questioning me now?"

"..."

"Well? Why are you questioning me?" I repeated again, hoping that Gaara would keep talking, even though his manner of conversing was slow and annoying to listen to.

"Naruto.. We talked."

Naruto?

"Who was Naruto again?" I wondered out loud. Was that the silent boy with the dark glasses? Or the red-haired boy with the hollow voice, who always argued with Un-rapist? Perhaps I should have paid attention when people introduced themselves to me in the beginning.

"Serious?" Though Gaara's face didn't express any emotions, I could tell he was surprised by my question.

"I uh.. Didn't really pay attention when you all told me your names." I replied, while hoping that this 'I am going to be honest and nice'-thing would really work.

"Your roommate." Gaara suddenly said, which I found really strange. Why did he refer to my roommate? Was there something wrong with the blonde retard? Was there-

"Oh." I said, and understood. I felt quite silly all of a sudden, because it took me two whole weeks to learn my roommate's first name. "Gaara? You haven't answered my question so far. Can I become your roommate? I'll uh.. I will take all responsibility if the staff disagrees."

Gaara stayed quiet once more. Though his face was still devoid of emotions, and his hands were positioned in a really weird way, it seemed like the question had affected him somewhat.

I wondered why Gaara was here anyway.

"Gaara, are you okay?" I asked him with as much concern as I could muster, yet I didn't receive an answer right away. Figures.

"Gaara?" I asked again.

"I.. Don't want trouble."

Was that all? Was he afraid that the staff would punish him because I wanted to do something that wasn't allowed?

"You won't get into troubles. I want to change rooms, because I have my reasons. If anyone disagrees, they'll just have to come to me. It's my idea after all. Besides, why would people disagree with the fact I want to switch rooms?"

"..."

Perhaps this was enough for now. Gaara didn't seem like a great talker, and his answers were getting shorter and slower. Perhaps he needed some time to think about my proposal?

"Gaara, why don't we stop this conversation for now? I'll go to the recreation room so that you can think about my offer. And once you have come to an answer, you can tell me. Is that a deal?"

"..."

"_Gaara._"

Gaara nodded slowly, which was probably a 'yes'. It was a good enough reply for me, so I got up. I looked at the gloomy teen once more, before turning my back on him and making my way over to the exit.

"You're.. Okay," was faintly spoken as I closed the door of the room and repeated the action another six times. I couldn't help but smile slightly as the compliment reached my ears. It felt good to hear that at least one person in this building seemed to think I was okay, and it satisfied me that this 'changing myself' thing might be doable after all.

I made my way over to the recreation-area. There were quite a lot people there, most which I recognized from my group, but I didn't know any name.

However, I didn't feel like asking their names right now.

I still had plenty of time to learn names and be nice, but first I wanted a solid base. A solid base, like Gaara's quiet room.

I walked to the bookshelves, and tried to remember which books had been written on the list-of-six. Which book had I been reading just before I had the panic attack anyway? I didn't really remember, though I knew it was a good book.

In the end I scanned the bookshelves seven times before I picked a small book. I presumed that the title was also on the list-of-six. I sat down on the dusty old couch, before turning over the cover of the book.

Colorful pictures greeted me.

Perhaps I had chosen the wrong book after all. This was definitely not my type of book, and it was also definitely not the type of book that Dr. Asuma would recommend to me.

I leafed through the book for a bit, wondering if there were actually people in this building that would read childish things like this.

"Are you ill?" A voice arose suddenly from behind. I looked up..

Shit, what was his name again? You know, the active guy, always saying 'Yahoo!', always these really strange red markings on his cheeks, and I believe he and Naruto are friends.. And didn't his name have a 'K' in it?

.. This wasn't working.

"You," I decided to call him for now. Just as I had called him yesterday. Back then he didn't mention it, so I was kind of hoping he wouldn't mind it again, "Aren't we all _ill_? We're stuck in an asylum, you know," I asked him rhetorically, because I wondered why he would talk to me in the first place.

"But look at what you're reading! I talked with Shika about you, and he said you would never read anything less than Real Literature. But now you're holding a picture book." That said, the boy sat down next to me, only to get up the next second, like he hadn't quite made his mind up what to do in the first place.

"Perhaps I happen to like this book," I countered back with a scowl, because I didn't want to admit that I had gotten the wrong book.

"You _like_ that book?"

"Just get lo-" Yet I wasn't able to finish my insult, as the boy turned around rather abruptly and started yelling in a loud voice.

"HEY GUYS! Neji has gone crazy!"

And suddenly, everyone was all over me. I recognized most of them from therapy, but there were a few that I didn't.

They all started to talk to each other and me. They asked me if I had done something six times instead of seven, and if it was true that aliens had kidnapped me last night. Then some girl asked me if I was going to cry, and another older boy said that he didn't want to be near Crazy Neji anymore.

And even though I had promised myself I would be nicer to these people, I did what I always did when I was angry.

I scowled really nastily at the people around me before I grabbed my book and got up. I ignored all the questions and looks that they threw at me, and I made my way over to the other corner of the recreation room.

I sat down on one of the chairs, which were positioned at the table with the chessboard on it. Then I opened the stupid baby book and started to read, out of pure stubbornness. They call me crazy? Fine. Then I'd just have to find other and nicer people who I could befriend in this place.

I ignored the colorful pictures in the book, and I ignored all the people in the room even more.

Some walked up to me, and wanted answers. A girl even came up and asked if I had finally cracked, and if I would be transported to the West Wing.

I drowned out all the noises, and concentrated on the text. Even when some boy sat down on the other chair and moved a pawn on the chessboard, I only turned a page.

Time flew by, and I stubbornly kept on reading the stupid book. I didn't look up when some doctor walked up to me and asked if anything was wrong, nor did I look up as the boy on the other side moved another pawn on the chessboard.

It didn't take people very long to leave me alone, which was fine by me.

I might have agreed with myself that I wanted to change a little bit, but that didn't mean that I'd try to be nice to people who labeled me 'Crazy Neji'.

"Neji." As someone spoke my real name (not some weird concoction like 'OCD-kid'), I wondered why people couldn't just leave me alone.

But when I looked up to glare, my eyes landed on lots of orange, yellow and red. I wondered if this was just a Bad Day.

Why didn't Gaara tell me that he and Naruto were on friendly terms? And why was Gaara with Naruto?

"Gaara?" I called out his name unsurely.

"Neji, Kiba told me you went crazy. Do you have to go into seclusion?" Naruto answered me instead, yet I ignored his questions as usual.

"Gaara? Have you thought about my offer?"

"You.. Tell Naruto?" It took me a moment to figure out what his answer implied, but after that, I couldn't help but truly smile at him.

"Sure. I will Naruto about my idea. Shall I tell him right away?" I offered, and Gaara nodded. Then I looked from the redhead to the now very silent blonde.

"Naruto," I said, immediately noting that this was the first time I had spoken his name, "I'd like to talk to you."

"Eh? Neji, I don't- ... Gaara, what does Neji have to tell me?" Naruto was obviously confused. But I didn't expect otherwise. After all, no one had really heard me talking normally to him before.

"Naruto, you must hate me, right? I mean, I never talk to you, I'm never nice to you.. I even didn't know your name until Gaara told me!" I started. Surely I wasn't going to ask him immediately.

I actually had a plan.

"Neji, what are you talking about?"

"About you and me, Naruto! You see, I've been such a terrible roommate all this time. Surely you must dislike me a lot by now!"

"Dislike? You mean 'sad'?" Naruto was obviously having a hard time understanding what I was trying to say, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, you must be very sad that such a nice boy like you has such a terrible roommate."

"Eh.. I am?"

"Yes! You are very sad!" I replied, though it took Naruto another moment to nod in (a probably faint) understanding.

"Naruto, surely you want a roommate who is nice and who shows interest in you, don't you?"

".. Yeah?"

"And you'd like a roommate who likes orange things, right?"

"I uhh.. Yes! Orange!" Naruto became enthusiastic in no time, and he flapped his hands in the air. Some of the people in the room started to notice the epic conversation that Naruto and I were having, and gathered around us. Not that they were being paid attention to.

"And you don't want a roommate who is rude and angry and disinterested all the time, right?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Then surely you don't want me as a roommate anymore?"

"Ye-.. Eh, what?" The shouting and flapping stopped at once.

"Oh, come-on Naruto! Why would you want me as a roommate when all I can be is annoying and rude? I'm sure that if we ask the doctors here, they won't mind if I switch to another room –Lee's old room, for example-."

"But, but, but, but, but, but... you and I are roommates."

Hnnggggrrr!

"Think about it, Naruto! This is your chance to get rid of me! I mean, I don't like the color orange at all."

"You don't like orange?"

"Yes, I hate the color! Such a terrible and ugly color! And why would you want a roommate who hates the color you obviously love?"

"..."

"Come on, Naruto. This is your chance! It'll be such a big and huge _change_ for you! You get to have a new roommate: someone who is nicer than me. Surely you'll like the change!"

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but.." Naruto looked pensive for a moment, but his facial expression quickly changed to distress.

"Fool. Don't you know Naruto hates changes?" was hissed in my ear by some dark-haired bystander, but it was already too late.

Naruto broke down.

There was screaming, and shouting, and a lot of groaning and kicking and flailing his arms around. And Naruto didn't stop after a few minutes. The more people gathered around him, the louder the screaming got.

It was terrible, and everyone pointed their fingers in my direction, because obviously, I was the one who caused this mess.

And then the kicking and screaming subsided a little bit, but only a little, because the shouting and screaming might have gotten less, but the groaning got louder, and then Naruto decided to curl into a fetal position somewhere in another corner and hit his head against the radiator – repeatedly.

They had to drag him away after people could see little speckles of blood on the white radiator.

Shit.

* * *

More than an hour later I was finally told more. After Naruto had been dragged away, there were suddenly two very-creepy looking doctors who told me to come with them.

I was put into seclusion: a Lone Room. Because I was the cause of Naruto's breakdown.

And until now, I hadn't been informed about the situation.

"Hyuuga Neji." Though I was pretty sure it would be my 'personal coach' who would lecture and punish me, it turned out to be the doctor from Group Session and some other woman in the end.

Because they thought I already knew the name of group-session-Doc, I was only told the woman's name (Tsunade).

They told me that both of them cared deeply for Naruto, and they also told me I did something very –very!- wrong by suggesting such a thing to Naruto in the first place.

Then they asked me the reason why I had created such a scene.

I told them I liked Gaara a lot, and I wanted to be his roommate, especially because we had such a nice conversations so far.

This caused quite some ruckus.

They gave each other a long look, before they started bombarding me with questions. Did Gaara start the conversation? Did Gaara talk a lot? Did he repeat what I said? Did he say anything at all?

I answered (yes-no-no-yes) and asked if I could switch rooms, since Naruto already broke down.

They were very silent, and then left the room.

Another hour later dr. Tsunade entered the Lone Room again, this time together with Gaara. Doctor Tsunade looked at Gaara with great expectation, so I did the same thing.

"I.. Didn't get into trouble." was what Gaara said, even though it took him almost 5 minutes of us staring at him. I smiled.

"Yes, of course. I promised I would take all responsibility, didn't I?" I said, smiling wider and wider.

And then Dr. Tsunade stated that I could become Gaara's roommate, if I promised the entire staff not to pull this stunt again (because if I did, I would be send to the West Wing, where all the _really_ crazy people went to).

I promised, and then I led Gaara back to his- no, _OUR_ room, because Doctor Tsunade said Gaara didn't like moving a lot.

And I might have looked sour when I saw that Lee's green sheets and pillow cover were both gone, but surely Gaara didn't mind my irritated face.

For we were roommates now.

And this fact made me quite happy, for it made my whole 'I-fake-a-disorder-in-order-to-escape-my-fate' situation quite worth it.

And as I fell asleep in my new room, I was quite honest to say my idea wasn't so bad after all, even though Lee wasn't here right now, and even though I had to change myself a little bit.

For I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and I did not have bad ideas.


	10. ARC3: Day20

ARC 3: Day 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Note**: Because of beta-er problems, there will be no more spell-checked chapters from now. My excuse for this: reporting typo's is appreciated.

* * *

The past days my behavior had taken a drastic change.

I never apologized to Naruto for pulling such a stunt, but apparently, it wasn't needed anyway. Naruto just walked up to me in Art Class at some random morning, and said his name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was 15 years old and loved orange. Oh, and he didn't do chatting much, and he liked questions and answers because that he could do.

_(I guess someone found out I closed myself off when I first arrived and therefore didn't even know Naruto's name until now, and this was his way of solving the problem.)_

After that, things went a lot easier.

It took me one group session to learn 5 more names (Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Gai and Dr. Jiraiya), though I didn't like that session very much, because I had to tell the entire group why I had pulled such stunt.

And because I promised myself I would at least _try_ to be honest and nice, I admitted I really liked Lee and I wanted to have his bed now he was gone, Oh, and I acted really weird because I was sad. I wanted to say goodbye to Lee but I didn't.

And I sort of might have wanted to kiss him, somewhere when I'd be saying goodbye. Sort of. A little bit. Perhaps.

My confession resulted in an applause, because every found it 'brave' that I admitted such a thing.

The rest of the day I tried to talk to my new roommate Gaara, but apparently, that wasn't my brightest idea. Gaara just sat next to me, and that was about it. He completely ignored everything.

But I was content anyway.

For now I knew 8 names in this place. And even though I hadn't got a _single_ clue what everyone was here for, I was socially progressing a lot now.

After all, would it really be so difficult to learn what kind of disorders people had?

* * *

It was a quiet morning when I decided to read a book again. Lately I had really spent a lot of time trying to figure out people's names. I also spend a lot of time with Gaara, who turned out to be _really_ quiet company. But I was okay with that, because didn't dislike silence.

But this morning Gaara had a private session with his Doctor (some guy named Baki) so I had no one to spend time with.

So naturally, I positioned myself on the dusty couch in the recreation room, and started reading a book. It was really quiet in the room that morning, for only a few people passed by every so often, and there was only one other boy sitting on the room. The boy (I think people call him 'Shika' all the time) was currently reading a girl's magazine, holding the magazine in one hand, while writing furiously on a note block with the other. Every other moment he would look up and scan the room.

The boy kept doing it, somehow managing to never look at the things I would imagine him to look to, like the billiard-table, the chessboard-corner, or the bookshelves. No, instead of that he kept on looking at everyone who passed by.

I was pretty curious now: why did the 'Shika'-boy read a girl's magazine? And why did he look interested in people rather than objects? Why did he look interested anyway? Wasn't he the one with the permanent bored look on his face?

.. And how was he able to do 3 things at the same moment?

"Hey, is there something the matter, OCD-boy?" The 'Shika'-boy interrupted my thoughts. He was now staring at me.

"It's Hyuuga-"

"Neji. You're Hyuuga Neji: I know. Is there something wrong?"

"Eh?"

"You are staring at me."

I was? Oh right, I was!

"You interest me." I simply answered, before I realised the wrongness of my statement.

"I interest you? Oh my!" The boy suddenly started giggling –_giggling_- at me. I felt this conversation was not going into the direction I wanted it to go.

"We can't have you be interested in me, dear Neji! You must not forget my heart already belongs to Sasuke!"

.. This is the moment my mind went blank.

_ShikaSasu?!_

"Sasuke?" I repeated the name with a hollow voice, not quite comprehending what was going on.

"Yes! You know him right? I mean, you can't really miss him: he's the most beautiful boy in the whole wide world, with his mysterious looks and gorgeous smile!"

"But.."

"Yes. I know Sasuke doesn't really see me standing.. YET! He will! After all, the only concurrent around here is Forehead Girl, and honestly: who would ever pick Sakura over me? Not Sasuke, I'll tell you!"

_ShikaSasu_ above _SakuSasu_?

EH?!

"Sasuke's _gay_!?" I finally shouted. Was Sasuke gay? And was Sasuke actually lusting after 'Shika'?

"Eh? Of course he isn't! He'll love me after all!"

"But you're a boy!" At least, I _hope_ he is. After all, with the girl's magazine on his lap and the girlish giggle he uttered just a moment ago, I'm not so sure anymore..

But suddenly, 'Shika' started giggling madly.

"Poor Neji! No wonder you're confused.. Don't you know why Shika is here?" I answered with a blank stare. Come one, I didn't even know his full name yet, "You see, I'm not Shika. My name is Yamanaka Ino." The boy/girl gave me a toothpaste grin.

"No. You're called 'Shika'." I bluntly replied.

"Eh, no. Shika isn't here right now. Chouji isn't either."

Chouji?

"What are you talking about? Are you retarded?!"

"NO! We're not stupid, thank you very much! Besides, Shika is even considered a genius! We're the best team you'll ever find."

"_WE_?! It's just you and me, there is no 'we'!"

"I-.. Ugh, forget it, OCD-boy! I'll tell Shika and Chouji how awfully mean you were to me, so don't except one of us to talk to you anymore!" And with a big and loud 'hmmpf!' the boy got up and made his way out of the recreation room.

Somewhere I think this conversation didn't go well.

* * *

Later that day I had art-class. This time I had positioned myself between Gaara and Sakura, because I had believed it was the safest place to be.

It_ was_, until Sakura decided to pick up a fight with 'Shika' who had drawn the nicest Sasuke.

I merely stared at the two in wonder. Perhaps I should just ask Gaara what was wrong with the boy..

Speaking of him: Gaara was drawing a raccoon, while I was drawing my usual bird-in-cage. Apparently Gaara drew a racoon most of the time. Well, actually, Gaara _tried_ drawing a racoon most of the time it seemed. Usually Gaara just stood in front of his canvas, staring at his drawing, not really doing anything at all. I hadn't asked him why he didn't draw so far, so I could only guess for a reason.

I looked from Gaara's poorly progressed canvas to my own. Again, I was drawing a bird. The only difference this time was that I had added a few red-orange streaks through the feathers of the bird. It was the same color as Gaara's racoon usually had.

The teacher would probably not notice the red-orange streaks, but it was fun to do it anyway.

It felt like I was socially progressing.

When my bird was almost done, and when 'Shika' sat down moping in a corner at the other side of the room, I asked Gaara what was wrong with the boy/girl.

Gaara didn't respond.

Figures.

Somewhere, I still hoped from time to time Gaara would just talk up, but I had already figured out he didn't really talk a lot.

Perhaps his pills, those big red oval-shaped ones that he had to take every day, were just as ineffective as the pills I once had to take?

In the end, I just turned to Sakura, and asked her if she could explain me what was wrong with 'Shika'.

After she laughed really hard because I used his nickname instead of his full name, she told me that Shikamaru (which was his complete name) suffered from severe Dissociative Identity Disorder: DID.

"Diss-.. You mean multiple personalities?"

"Yes, basically. Three persons, packed up in one."

She also let me know that if Shikamaru had been acting Bitchy (with capital B), it must have been Ino who I had been talking to.

And then she mentioned both Ino and she liked Sasuke a lot, but she was sure she would get him in the end, because Sasuke didn't like the way Shikamaru looked. Because it was said that Sasuke was 'into' longhaired people, and Shikamaru had short hair.

Figures.

Leave it to me to pick up a fight with someone with DID.

Ugh.

I wanted to scowl really nasty to Shikamaru, but because I promised myself to act nicer to the people here, I just ignored the moping teen and turned my attention to my newest roommate.

"I'll help." I stated, because Gaara was only staring at his canvas, not doing anything really.

"Well, well, well, well, well.. Neji!" As I sneakily tried to help Gaara with his drawing, someone yelled my name again. I didn't need to look to my left to know it was Naruto who was trying to get my attention. Only he had the ability to actually say 'well' ten times in a row, without scaring people away in this place.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"You like orange. So 6 days ago you lied to me." It took me a full minute to comprehend what Naruto was talking about. Then I remembered I told him I hated the color orange. And then I spotted my painting, where one could see orange streaks running through the bird's feathers.

Ehh.. Oops?

"I uhh.. I didn't lie, Naruto." I finally said, before adding another orange-red streak to my painting. Then I turned around, and gave Naruto a brilliant explanation.

"Naruto, I'm stuck in this building, just like this bird if stuck in it's cage. I don't like being here, and that's why I add orange streaks, because this bird wants to be free as well." When I finished telling my lie, at least two people from the West Wing shamelessly stared at me in awe. They probably weren't used to hear people talk about feelings and thoughts.

"Oh." Naruto said, before he turned around and trotted back to his own drawing. I shrugged my shoulders, before turning my attention back to Gaara. I sneakily tried to help him again, but fate wasn't spent on me today.

"Neji!" When my name was yelled another time, I stopped trying to help Gaara altogether.

"What?" I replied disinterested, before I was suddenly almost tackled.

"Neji, such a selfless thought that you shared with us! You are so fair and honest, to just tell us what is going around in you little head!" Gai gave me a bright and creepy smile, "I cannot help but to think that you simply _must_ join me for lunch today! You hardly sit with me anymore, Neji. You must be missing my cool company, do you not?!"

And indeed, Gai pumped up his hands in the air and his teeth went 'Bling'.

"Neji, you really have a gift for drawing birds. But perhaps you are interested in taking a look at my wonderful and brilliant painting?"

I took a sneak-peak at Gaara, who was still staring at his drawing with a bored look, before I answered that I didn't mind.

Gai liked it, just like Lee did, when you paid attention to them. That I had figured out pretty quick after I decided to be nicer.

"Yeah, that is wonderful news! Neji, you will LOVE my painting!" that said, Gai nearly dragged me to the other side of the room. We walked past paintings on butterflies, sharks, dead people who suspiciously looked like Un-rapist and his hollow-voiced red-haired friend, and..

A deformed angel?

"Hey, OCD-kid, stop ogling! You never saw a God or what!?" Angel-painter turned around, and I felt really small and insignificant for a moment.

"Off course Neji has! He lunches with me after all!" Gai answered with one of his usual disco-80-poses, and all of a sudden, Gai gained a point on my respect-o-meter.

"Neji, here it is! I put a lot of work in it, and I really believe that the eyes came out SUPER!" was Gai's comment, as I stared at a self-portrait of Gai himself. On the painting he was doing one of his weird poses again.

"It's ehh.. Gai, aren't you supposed to draw something that _represents_ you? As in ehh.. Not yourself?"

"But this is who I am! Listen, I have figured out that our teacher _really_ likes me, so I am doing her a favor every time I draw myself! She really likes my self-portraits."

"Well uh, that is, what I'm meaning to say is that it's a great portrait." I blatantly lied, because such lies made people like Gai happy.

"You do, do you not! You know Neji, I can ask our teacher if you can have one of my paintings. You can hang them in your room! That would be great, would it not!?"

I smiled unsurely, until I figured out Gai wasn't joking. He was really serious about it.

Perhaps it was time for me to get the hell away from Gai.

"Eh, I believe TenTen is calling me. Sorry, but I have to go now. I uh, I see you at lunch." And I scrambled away to far-away corner of the room, because that is where TenTen was seated.

This time I walked past more regular paintings – A dog, a bird, a plant, and lastly, a blank slate.

"TenTen, you should draw something." I said, but she didn't respond in any way.

"TenTen, you don't know what to draw? How about a self-portrait, if you haven't got any ideas?" I playfully suggested. But she wasn't like Gai at all, so she didn't see any humor in my suggestion.

"Don't say stupid things, Neji." Her voice was slow and soft, and she didn't look happy at all. Perhaps she really didn't like the prospect of drawing her own face on white canvas?

"Well, I uh.." I was at loss of words, because I had thought people would respond if I asked them things and if I showed some interest, but TenTen seemed to be an exception.

It made me wonder why she was here.

"I'm going now." I told her in the end, and trotted back to my own painting. TenTen didn't say 'Goodbye' when I left, and Gaara didn't say 'Hello' when I got back.

It made me realise that trying to be social wasn't all that easy.

* * *

It was somewhere around midnight, but I had yet to fall a sleep.

"Neji, what is the outside world like?" came the sudden question from Gaara's side of the room. I completely caught me off guard, because Gaara hadn't spoken to me at all today. Surely, we spend a lot of time together, but Gaara _really_ didn't like to talk most of the time.

"Why do you ask?" I replied after a moment.

It was silent for a long time.

The only thing I heard was some shuffling in Gaara's bed, and I wondered if Gaara would answer my question.

"The outside world.. To me.. We have a field trip to the beach next week," Gaara talked really slow and soft, so I had to strain my ears to hear, "I.. Get sand between my toes.. And people only scream.. And the water, it's disgusting," Again, he paused for a long time. I kept quiet, because I wasn't sure if Gaara was done speaking or not. Apparently, he wasn't, for he continued after another full minute of silence, "And ice-cream melt too quick. Naruto.. He doesn't want to go to other places."

"That's pathetic."

"Yeah," A long pause, "I.. Don't like the outside world much."

Somewhere, I understood Gaara completely. I already saw first-hand what happened if someone tried to mix up Naruto's schedule, so it was no wonder the staff couldn't go to other places on field-trips, because Naruto would probably snap.

I did wonder why Gaara brought the subject up. He had to strain himself a lot to talk so much, so it had to be really important to him.

"Neji.. Your outside world.. How is that?"

_My_ outside world?

You mean.. My stupid family, who I hate passionately? My stupid cousins, who are either snotty or shy? My stupid uncle, who only visits me once in the month because he probably hates my guts? My _FATE_, which is crappy and annoying and stupid and..

"It's like a vacuum cleaner."

"..Eh?"

"It sucks."

(_It did me well to hear Gaara's prolonged laughter for the first time in my life, even though it was in the middle of the night._)

But something bothered me about the whole ordeal.

I think it had been very difficult for Gaara to let me know he disliked fieldtrips so much. Perhaps because most of our group liked every possibility to go outside once in a while, while he obviously did not. It probably made him feel different.

This all made me think a lot.

I knew from experience the outside world was –indeed- not as great as many people thought. Outside of this place are people constant dying, killing, crying, and being unhappy as they lived their life. Life sucks for most of us. And Gaara was probably right: the outside world wasn't something to be liked.

Something was wrong in this picture though. I knew Gaara had been in this shitty place for a long time already, because Kiba had been bothering me the other say, and he told me that people like Sasuke and Gaara had been living here since for-ever.

Therefore, Gaara probably never really saw more of the outside world than the crappy beach we were going to.

_That_ bothered me all right. Gaara was so sure of himself when he told me he did not like the outside world much, even though his experience was merely based on _one_ beach in the whole world.

It wasn't fair.

I found it wrong that Gaara hadn't got more opportunities to see more of the outside world.

It was definitely not all right that Gaara had based his opinion of the entire world outside this place on one crappy beach.

This was very unfair and, of course, _I_ felt obligated to help Gaara.

So I formed a plan.

I was going to kidnap Gaara during the fieldtrip, and I was going to show him the outside world.

For I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and surely I had a knack for awesome plans.


	11. ARC3: Day27

ARC 3: Day 27

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Note: **Unbeta-ed. Spotting Typo's is appreciated, as always!

* * *

It was Tuesday and the weather was clouded, but dry.

Yearly Fieldtrip Day.

The whole group was wearing white shirts and a grey bracelet with an engraved 'Inpatient of Konoha's Mental Institution' on it. This way we wouldn't get lost easily.

But surely, they never had a fieldtrip before with a Hyuuga who wanted to run away.

The staff had arranged a buss for us, and because our group wasn't considered as dangerous as the West Wing, there were only 7 staff members who went with us.

Of course I was overjoyed about the number-fact, so I chatted the entire time during the ride.

The ride was little over two hours, with the buss making a usual stop at a local gas-station. All of us had gotten a schedule of how long everything would take, where we would go, what we would do, and when we would get back. This way even Naruto could deal with the trip.

Everything was going smoothly, and I even got Doc Jiraiya as far as to tell me the history of the famous 'Guessing Game' (which was a really boring story actually: Jiraiya just made the game up one day and it was liked so well, it was now a rock-steady tradition).

Everybody was having fun during the ride.

No-one suspected that right under their nose, I was going to execute my great plan.

And hell that they could stop me.

So when we made the usual stop at the local gas station, I acted up. I grabbed my bag and apologized to Jiraiya.

"Bathroom," was the excuse that I gave to get off the bus, before I grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him with me towards the toilets on the other side of the station. From the bus' point of view you couldn't see the toilet-building, and I thought this was a good thing.

"I don't need to, Neji." Gaara finally decided to speak up.

"I don't either." I replied, while I dragged him into a very disgusting looking toilet building. I quickly scanned the area, which happened to be empty. Great.

"Neji?"

"Gaara, you wanted to see the outside world, didn't you?" Gaara made no attempt to defy my question, so I kept talking, "Do you trust me?"

"..."

"Do you trust me, Gaara?"

"..."

"_Gaara_." I let his name roll off my tongue again, and it sounded as if I was cooing to a child to talk.

He nodded slowly.

I smiled.

"Then please keep in mind I will take all responsibility for what we're going to do." I said before pulling him to the other end of the toilet building. And surely, behind all the toilets was a fire exit.

Heh.

Hyuuga Neji always had perfectly laid out ideas.

The fire-exit would lead us to the other side of the station, where people could get a cab. I knew that everyone in the bus wouldn't be able to see us standing there.

"No-one will see us running away through this door. I have money with me, so we can grab a bus or cab to the city. I'll show you the buildings, then we eat something, and we will be back before night. Now we only need to change into another set of clothes. Here."

Gaara was awfully quiet as I revealed my plan to him, but he didn't refuse when I gave him another set of clothes.

"Gaara, I'm going to show you what the outside world is like." I said confidently, not a moment thinking I was taking quite a big risk.

I changed pretty quickly, and then I helped Gaara change into a new pair of clothes. I usually helped him change, because Gaara didn't like to move. He was really slow in doing daily things, like eating, or brushing his teeth.

When we were changed, we looked at each other. And Gaara smiled, just a little bit. And I knew this plan was more than worth it.

So I pushed open the door which was supposed to be the fire exit. The sunlight momentarily blinded my sight, but as confident as I was, I smiled, before running into that blinding light, running into the world of freedom, running away from our boring field-trip, running away from our murky and gloomy institution, running straight towards freedom, running..

Straight into Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Is a part of your plan?" And I felt like hitting both boys.

"Sasuke, could you please get lost?" I tried to ask as friendly as possible, but I failed miserably. Then I tried to make him back off by scowling very dirty to him, but that failed as well. Damn him. Damn him for actually ruining my perfect plan.

"Are you guys going to run away?" Sasuke asked, as if it wasn't obvious already. Was he going to rub it in that he caught us?

"NO!" I snapped, feeling quite embarrassed by just standing in front of Sasuke with Gaara behind me, both of us wearing other clothes than a minute ago.

"Yes." Gaara defied me. Of all times, _this_ moment he decided to be talkative.

"_Gaara_." I gave him a look, which made him shut up. Then I turned my head back to Sasuke, who I disliked more and more as the seconds ticked by. Really, during Group Session he was all 'I hate the world and I won't talk to anyone', but now! Now he was looking at us as if we were the most interesting things ever, because his eyes were shimmering with a creepy kind of fascination.

"Look, Sasuke," I tried smiling as nice as possible, "You're a smart kid. Really, you're smart." My smile grew wider and faker, but right now I was more concerned about ditching Sasuke.

"Now, we will do the following: You will go back to the bus and be quiet. And we will go to the other side of the gas station and be gone for a few hours. You got that?"

Sasuke kept staring at us, not saying as single thing. Ugh, almost as annoying as Gaara could be from times to times.

"Gaara, let's go." I grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from the embarrassing confrontation with Sasuke. We made our way to the other side of the gas station.

(_But apparently, fate was –again- not on my side_)

"I know how to call cab." As if he completely disregarded my last request, Sasuke was suddenly standing next to us again, completely catching me off guard.

I gave Sasuke a cold glare, but he stayed unfazed.

"Sasuke.. Is coming too?" And it appeared that Gaara stayed unfazed as well.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke answered, just like that.

"NO!" I snapped at the brooding teen, while looking around for a taxi. But since fate has never been at my side, there were no cabs. However, there _were_ two annoying boys at my side at the moment.

"Neji.. Sasuke can call cabs." Gaara almost whined to me. What did Sasuke do that made Gaara talk so much today?

"And I can also solve riddles. I'm very smart, but I don't like to show it off to everyone." Sasuke said, like this piece of information should make me happy.

I looked at the two boys. Gaara was actually looking at Sasuke with some kind of creepy fascination, while Sasuke just stood there like it was normal for him to do these kinds of things.

Ah, whatever.

"Fine." I growled, before digging in the bag I was carrying with me, and handing over Sasuke a spare jacket. I glanced in the direction of the bus one last time, before walking on the opposite direction.

Again, not once did I think one of my ideas was –perhaps- not so perfect in the end.

Surely, we needed to find a cab pretty quickly, or the staff would find us here.

But it would all work out fine.

Because I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and I never had a crappy idea before.

To say my plan was crap, was an underestimation.

My plan completely sucked.

I had to spend most of my money on a cab to take us to the city. From the $50,- I had with me, I had to spend little over $30,- on the cab. I know for sure it was a pure rip-off, but Sasuke was starting to babble to himself in a very creepy and agitated way, so I pretty quickly got rid of the annoying cab-driver.

When we got out, we were in a distinct part of the town, with only a few shops here and there. The streets were pretty much empty, but that was the least I had to worry about.

You see, when we were finally in the city after a $30,- ride, Sasuke announced he didn't like cities, and proceeded to sit down on the pavement to sulk.

And then Gaara announced he left his medicines in the bus. He didn't tell us what would happen if he didn't take his meds, but when he positioned his arms in an unnatural way somewhere above his head and didn't move for a long time, I had a pretty accurate idea.

And then Sasuke said he didn't like the two of us in the first place, and sulked even more.

And that was before Gaara got hungry, and after dragging an answer out of him, apparently only fruit could satisfy his hunger.

And when I was buying some apples, Sasuke and Gaara found out they _really_ didn't like each other.

And then I got back, but dropped the apples when Sasuke was hitting Gaara on his head. And Gaara wasn't doing anything about it.

But that was before Sasuke said he was sure that we were being followed from the beginning, and that if we wouldn't hide immediately, Gaara would be kidnapped and be murdered within 3 days.

And that probably scared Gaara, because he also sat down as well next to Sasuke to sulk.

All in all, I could have dealt with it.

Until it started to rain.

So here we were, in the big city, huddled in an empty bus cabin, trying to stay dry.

I positioned Gaara on the bench in the corner, and he hadn't moved since. Sasuke on the other hand kept scanning the area. From left to right, from right to left.

When I asked him what he was doing, he demanded me to buy him a newspaper in the local store 3 streets down (without mentioning that it was now raining heavily).

A fucking newspaper.

"Sasuke, why do you need a newspaper?"

But apparently, I just couldn't ask such a question. Sasuke's eyes widened considerably before he suddenly turned our back to us and started mumbling to himself in a low voice, so I could only understand half of it.

"They're not aware... so many clues... can't tell too much... _brother_... all my friends... _They_ will take him away... should just stay.."

I sighed, and just ignored him. I looked over to Gaara, who was –as always- unfazed by everything. He was still sitting in the same position as that I put him there more than 10 minutes ago. Seriously, how was he able to be so unresponsive in every situation? And why was he talkative this morning, while right now he was doing worse and worse? Was it because he needed his oval-shaped red pills?

"Gaara, should I buy Sasuke a newspaper?"

"..."

"_Gaara_."

"Gaara." He repeated me. I gave him a look, indicating I wanted a yes-or-no answer from him.

"Yes or no, Gaara."

"Yes." He finally replied, nodding his head a little bit. I resisted the urge to growl. And I also resisted the urge to just walk away from the two.

"Sasuke, watch Gaara when I'm gone, okay?" Sasuke just faintly nodded, but when I started walking down the street towards a far supermarket, he suddenly yelled that Gaara was safe with him, because he had practised really long and now he perfected his attack. Deidara would never find them!

...

I was aware I stared for a very long time at Sasuke, before moving on. By the time I got a fucking newspaper and I was back, I was soaked.

Yet the atmosphere had changed as well. While Gaara was still sitting in the same position I had left him in, Sasuke's complete attitude had changed. He kept scanning the area, for left to right, just like he was doing earlier, only now he was doing it in a controlled way.

When I asked him about it, he said that he always took missions very serious. And then he fucking smiled at me.

Faintly, I nodded.

Somewhere, I wasn't even fazed anymore when Sasuke produced a marker from his jeans and started to draw all kinds of silly looking triangles and circles on random columns in the paper.

Was I already started to get used to Sasuke's behavior? Sure, I already knew Sasuke was a strange boy, because during art-class he had to knack for drawing dying people from the West Wing. Yeah, he really disliked the people form the West Wing. And Deidara too, because Sasuke also liked to announce Deidara would die by his hands one day.

But I didn't know Sasuke liked to scribble random things in a newspaper.

And I didn't know Sasuke could sound so.. mentally unstable.

.. Perhaps my great escape from the field-trip wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked, if only to break the dead silence around us. Gaara didn't even look up to me anymore, so I guess this was a 'Really Bad Day' for him. And a 'Really Bad Day' meant no speaking, and no moving.

"Sssst. You have to be quiet, Neji. They might hear us." And he dropped the marker and held the newspaper very tightly, as if the faintest low of wind would make the paper disappear.

"Sasuke, you might not realise this, but you are acting a bit.. Unusual."

"Well, _someone_ has to keep an eye out!" was the very defensive answer I got. Sasuke then proceeded to growl at me, while clutching the newspaper tighter and tighter.

"Sasuke, no-one is here."

"Neji, of course they are-.. Wait, you really don't see it, do you?"

Apparently I didn't see _it_.

"Sasuke, I really don't-

"You really don't see it, do you!?" Sasuke's eyes were now wide open, with dilated pupils, as if the world suddenly got a lot clearer to him. It was starting to be frightening to see him clutching the newspaper I just bought for him.

"See what?" I almost dreaded to ask, but I did so anyway. Probably because Gaara was being awfully quiet about the whole thing.

"Do you think it was just _coincidence_? That you ran into me when you wanted to get away?"

"Eh.. Yes?" I answered unsure. But apparently this was the wrong answer, for Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"NO! It wasn't! You guys, it is so simple! It is almost so frighteningly simple that everything is turning out to be connected!"

Eh?

"The trip; you ran into me; and now! The newspaper! Don't you see! It's the connection! The obvious connection! Everything is pointing out to the one and only rightful fact that _they_ have laid this trap for me!"

".. Sasuke, are you okay?" I decided to ask. Though I really wanted to ask if he was aware he was sounding like a madman, I didn't think he would take that all too well.

"I eh-.." And all of a sudden, Sasuke fell silent. He didn't say any more mumbo-jumbo, and he stopped looking around.

So I positioned him next to Gaara, who didn't react in any way. I smiled to him anyway, and I'm sure he –at least- wanted to smile back, even though he didn't.

"Sasuke, it's okay. You don't have to look out anyway: I am also very capable of doing that." I said, and I got a faint but positive nod back.

"Neji.. Sometimes I'm so tired. I mean, it's such a huge task I've been given." Sasuke babbled, but he was a lot calmer now.

"I.. I don't really like the task, but.. I mean, _someone_ has to do it." Sasuke babbled on, and I just nodded.

And when Sasuke stopped babbling about how difficult his mission was, and that he couldn't just give up because he was the only one who could fulfil the task, I decided to end this stupid plan of mine.

"Guys, what do you say about going home?" I meekly asked them, and Sasuke immediately nodded. Gaara nodded as well, though it took him a minute or five longer.

So I spend the last few coins I had left on a phone-call to the institution. When the secretary had stopped screaming that I had been really stupid, I told her where we were.

Ten minutes later, we were picked up.

Both Gaara and Sasuke immediately got their medicine (strangely, they got exactly the same big red over-shaped pills) and I got a promise my punishment would be long and would at least include scrubbing the art room for an entire week.

I couldn't care less.

On the way back, Sasuke suddenly placed his hand on my knee.

"They have stopped following us. We're safe for now." And he showed me the tiniest smile.

And Gaara nodded a little bit.

When we arrived in the institution, we had a huge welcome. Because of us, the fieldtrip was canceled, and this caused Naruto to groan for two straight hours. But the others were happier to see us. They cheered and laughed and told me that next time I should take them with me too.

And then I was send to the lone room, and I had to spend the night in there. And I was also lectured for a complete hour of how wrong I have been, and dangerous it was to take Gaara and Sasuke with me without medicine.

But I didn't care.

Because I know that Gaara saw a little bit more of the outside world.

And because I know Sasuke liked it too.

And because the next morning, both of them were waiting for me to go to group therapy together.

"Because I have to make sure you aren't targeted." Sasuke said. I think it was his way of telling we were friends now.

So I smiled.

* * *

**post AN:** For those interested, this is the complete speech Sasuke was mumbling:

"Perhaps I should keep my mouth shut. They're not aware that we are being followed since we left from the gas station. And I know who it is, for there are so many clues pointing to the obvious fact he is here too. I can't tell them too much, else it might come to it that my _brother_ will eliminate them all. He uh, he wants to eliminate them all! All my friends! I have to keep my distance, else _They_ might take them away, and I don't want to. They're innocent.. They should just stay out of this mess, so they'll stay safe."


	12. ARC3: Day35

ARC 3: Day 35

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

**Note: **Unbeta-ed. Spotting Typo's is appreciated, as always!

* * *

It was the most typical morning again. Group therapy. I was seated between a very silent Gaara and a very agitated Sasuke. But because now I was used to their behavior, I found myself ignore the tics and movements (or in Gaara's case, the lack thereof) easily.

We were almost complete. Currently empty were two chairs on the other side of the circle, and the doctor's chair. One of those chairs was Lee's..

"Sasuke, why is Doctor late?" I asked the agitated teen in an attempt to start a conversation for the time being.

"Hn. Kakashi was staring in the mirror again." was his answer. And as always, his sense of logic completely failed me.

"_Sasuke._" I pressed on, but that very moment the door opened and both Doctor and the droopy masked guy came in.

After a quick apologize for being late (Doc mentioned finding Kakashi in a bathroom, which made me look at Sasuke in wonder) we could begin.

"As I already told you, Rock Lee is no longer among us: he went home about three weeks ago. This means we have an empty space in our group.." Doc paused for a moment, "Haku, you may come in now." was said in a somewhat louder voice, and the door to the hallways opened immediately.

In stepped a teen around my age, with long dark hair, and a sweet and smiling face. I found it difficult to tell whether or not this was a boy, but seeing the absence of certain feminine assets, I felt safe to assume this was a boy. I think that spending a lot of group sessions together with Un-rapist made me more aware of which gender people belonged to.

"Haku, you can sit down on the empty chair. Don't be afraid, boy. Last time I checked, there was no-one who bites." Docs joke lightened the atmosphere considerably, and the boy took place. His shoulders were still a bit tensed, but I think that was because the entire group was staring at him.

"As you can all see, we again have 15 persons in the group. This means we will not be having anyone new until someone of you will go home." Everyone nodded, and I groaned softly. But then Sasuke whispered to me that everything would be okay, and that there would soon be 14 people again, because he was sure that Deidara would be sent to prison because he was a terrorist.

.. It was his way of calming me down, because I liked numbers like 7 and 7 plus 7.

"Now, Haku, would you be so kind to introduce yourself?"

"Of course," The boy replied in a warm voice, "My name is Haku and I'm 15 years old. I lived in Japan for most of my life. Ehh.. I have a pet rabbit, which I couldn't take with me. I rather disliked that. Oh, and I hope we all can become friends."

The boy smiled very friendly, and even waved back shyly when Gai made an exuberant jump and waved really long and with wide arms at the boy. I didn't care about it though: I looked to my right, silently demanding Gaara to tell me whether or not our group would play their 'Guessing Game' again.

Of course Gaara didn't react to my silent question.

Figures.

I should have known this was a Bad Day, when I had to help Gaara to tie his shoes this morning, because he was running late again.

"You, you, you, you.. You look so nice and shiny." Naruto suddenly said. I tore my attention away from my current to my former roommate. Was this the cue to begin guessing what Haku-boy had? Because if it was, then this was the moment I could prove my group I had actually changed, by betting for a disorder as well. Now if only someone would start blurting out a disorder..

"He must be like us!" Ino suddenly piped up, right before hell broke down. And though I wanted to open my mouth to place a bet as well, it did not quite work. Perhaps this game was more difficult than I thought it would be..

Ugh.

"I bet he's just playing all nice and shiny! Anti-social: just wait a few seconds and before you know he'll be all 'fuck this' and 'shit that', and 'I only care for myself, and screw the world'!"

"He's not like Hidan! No, I bet he's schizo!"

"Rape."

"I bet he's hiding because he's a drag-queen, un!"

"Comes from Miss Un himself! I say he's a borderline patient."

"No, no, no, no, no.. Asperger syndrome!"

"Cuts."

"No, no, no! He must have OCD!"

"Gai, not everyone here has OCD."

"Then what do you, my Eternal Rival, think he has?"

"I'll say.. Bipolar."

Soon I noticed almost everyone had placed his or her bet. Sasuke went for the classic 'crack', and even Gaara had already spoken ('Like.. Lee').

And before I knew, Sakura had placed a bet as well ('Hallucinations') and I was the only one left who hadn't said anything yet.

I was aware 29 eyes (29 because I will not count Mr. Un's left eye as an eye as well, simply because I _still_ don't know what's behind his bang) were directed at me instead of the new kid. I stared hard to the floor, knowing I had to speak as well. After all, Jiraiya would probably only continue after I had spoken.

The only problem was that I didn't know _what_ to say! Haku didn't quite looked like he was a druggie, nor and alcoholic. He probably had schizophrenia or OCD..

But unfortunately, the 'Guessing Game' had one or two rules as well, even though they were unspoken. One of those rules was that I was forbidden to choose a disorder someone else had already chosen.

I _had_ to pick something though!

Sasuke was very clear that I needed to play the 'guessing game' in order to be accepted. And to make things more difficult: if I didn't pick some rather original disorder, I would probably be laughed at for days.

But what was the disorder the new boy could be suffering from? He looked young, innocent, happy, a little bit curious, and.. More like a female than a male actually.

So what could be his problem? He sounded quite normal when he introduced himself.

The only thing I couldn't –and still can't- place if why the hell he told us he had a pet rabbit. It reminded me of an article in the _Cosmo Girl_ I had snatched from Ino a few days ago. There was a huge article about some teenage drama: a girl was locked up in some dingy basement for 8 years, while her only company was her brutal and ugly captor and a white rabbit.

When she had gotten free, she said she didn't want to speak of her 'master', as she kept on calling her captor. And if my deductions were right, she was probably suffering from this so-called ehh.. What was the name again?

Ah, yes.

"Stockholm Syndrome." I said, before mentally hitting myself.

Did I just say that out loud?

Did I just place a bet for 'Stockholm Syndrome'? Fuck, I did. _Shit_. Now I would be laughed at for sure. I mean, _no one_ here has a Stockholm syndrome!

"Stockholm syndrome, hmmm? That's a rather interesting choice, Neji. Care to tell us why you picked that one?" Jiraiya suddenly asked me.

I took a sneak peek at the New Kid, who didn't seem offended: he was actually looking rather curiously at everyone, smiling like no tomorrow.

"I.. Eh.." I felt my face going red in no time from embarrassment.

"The rabbit." I heard myself blurt out. Of course Naruto immediately started laughing flat out at me after I had realised what I just said. Others were merely giving me a 'Crazy-Neji-is-going-even-crazier'-stares. I gulped, before trying to explain myself, "Haku.. Haku said he had a rabbit."

"And I have a bunch of dogs. Does it matter?" came the reply with the usual bored, eerie and droopy voice from Kakashi.

"It reminded me of some article!" I countered back, but before I tried to explain myself even more, it was Shikamaru who saved me by suddenly pointing his index finger to Haku.

"You have been held captive for 8 years in a basement."

Eh?

Wasn't that a girl?!

"Shikamaru, how nice of you to join us. Usually you leave sessions like these to Ino," Jiraiya scribbled something down, before he looked up to Haku, and continued talking, "Haku, your new group likes to play their so-called 'guessing game'. They don't mean any harm whatsoever: in fact, in nine out of ten times it even lightens the mood, and gets new people to talk about themselves."

Haku smiled in response.

"I was surprised you people actually play games like this.. But I'm not angry. It was rather interesting to listen to. I really hope we can become friends." He smiled again.

"That's good," Again, Jiraiya scribbled down something, before continuing to talk, "Now, would you like to tell everyone what happened to you, or would you rather not talk about it?"

"Oh, I'm not ashamed in the least about what happened!" Smile, Smile. He just kept on smiling, "That boy (Haku pointed a finger to Shikamaru) is almost right: I have lived in a basement in the mountains for 8 years."

This was the moment where most of group gasped, while some even whispered a hushed 'no way!'.

"But there has been a slight miscommunication in the media though." Haku continued, while I felt myself nodding in response. Shikamaru was nodding as well, though he spoke up too.

"The article stated you were a girl." I had the same thing in my mind, but strangely Haku had not.

"Eh, really?.. But that's okay: People usually think I'm a girl, unless I tell them."

"Then why did you say there was a miscommunication?" I countered back. If Haku didn't know the media portrayed him as a girl, then what _did_ he think went wrong?

"Eh, it's about the whole 'kidnap'-part. You see, Zabuza-san never kidnapped me!"

..Eh?

"You see, I just happened to live in a basement together with him for 8 years, but that's because my parents hated me! Zabuza-san loved me: he needed me. And I went on my own free will."

Silence.

"As you can hear, Haku holds this man very dear to his heart, and he is very unhappy that he could not stay in his basement. You could name it 'Stockholm Syndrome', but that is such an ugly word." Jiraiya finally explained.

More silence.

"Fuuuuck, OCD-kid was right."

It was rather unique to hear Mr. Un's roommate say more than 'art lasts for-ever' and such shit. And I must say it completely lightened the atmosphere.

"Damn! But I was close with my 'drag-queen', un!"

"But, but, but, but, but... what's a Stockholm syndrome?!"

"Naruto, don't ask stupid questions!"

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto wailed, but did shut up immediately.

"Boys and girls, calm down now. Yes, you too, Kiba." Jiraiya decided to kick in, and poked the hyperactive boy next to him on his head in a somewhat playful gesture, which made Kiba stop bouncing on his chair.

"Everyone. Now Haku has introduced himself, we shall introduce ourselves, one by one, going clockwise. Neji, you won the game, so you may begin."

And as everyone turned their faces to my direction, while most of them looked expectantly at what I was going to say, I felt like I had finally been accepted into the group. Somewhat.

So I showed everyone one of my real smiles, before I started the introduction-round.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga Neji, but everyone calls me the 'OCD-kid'. I might come across as a huge prick, but that's just who I am. I like weird things like the number 7, and Lee, but I also dislike things, like the color orange.."

* * *

That afternoon, I was in a Good Mood. It was the result of winning the guessing game, and I really felt like I was now officially part of the group.

And apparently, when I was in a Good Mood, I was really nice to other people.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.. Good afternoon, Neji!"

"Good afternoon, Naruto." I replied with a lot of politeness, and even smiled when Naruto sat down at the table a few feet away from me. He had never been one who liked being in close presence of other people.

"Don't be such a suck-up. The idiot won't like you more if you did." Of course others weren't as nice as I was today.

"Shut up, Sasuke. And Naruto isn't an idiot." I growled at the teen who was sitting next to me on the dusty old couch, but Sasuke wasn't impressed.

"You're wrong, Neji. Naruto is an idiot."

"Then prove he's stupid!" I hissed back.

"Hn." And surprised as I was, Sasuke actually stood up and made his way over to Naruto, who was sitting at the table drawing something.

"Dobe, let's play a game." Came the _very_ unusual line from Sasuke. It even shut Naruto up for a moment.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well.. Yes! What kind of game, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to show you something and you have to answer my questions."

"Sounds dumb."

"Wanna play, dobe?"

"Ehh.. Okay. But not longer than 2 minutes, because I need to finish my drawing. I said to Jiraiya I would make him a drawing, so I made a promise. And I can't break a promise."

"It won't take long, dobe. Now watch closely." Suddenly, Sasuke was holding a box in his hand.

"What do you think is inside, dobe?"

"Smarties! Because it's a Smarties box, Sasuke! Look at the illustration of the Smarties on the box."

Sasuke simply opened the box, only to reveal..

"Eh, those are candles! Sasuke, there are candles in the Smarties' box. That's not right!" Naruto was right: strangely enough, Sasuke's Smarties box contained candles.

"That's correct, Naruto. Now I'll them back in the box." And Sasuke put the candles back in the Smarties' box.

"If Sakura would walk into this room right now, and I asked her what would be inside the Smarties box, what do you think she would say?" Seeing the fact Sasuke was almost looking like he was pleased, I guess this was the moment he was waiting for.

"Candles! Because there are candles inside the Smarties' box!"

...

Insert a rather triumphed smirk from Sasuke in my direction.

I looked very sour, and ignored both Naruto and Sasuke for the rest of my spare time.

Fuckers.

Must have been a stupid trick.

Because Naruto wasn't-.. No, he _couldn't_ be that stupid.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I had to undergo my 'punishment'. Secretly, I hoped they had been kidding about the whole 'you'll be scrubbing the art-room for a week'-part, but I knew that would be too much hope. Probably because I already spotted buckets, soap and sponges next to the art-room this morning when I walked by.

I sat down on a lonely chair, which was positioned on the right of the secretary desk. I hated the chair, because everyone who walked inside the building could see the chair. And I just _know_ that everyone looked at me and thought 'he's in trouble' when they saw me.

After nearly ten minutes of waiting, someone finally decided to free me from dying of embarrassment. I got up quickly, even though I knew that a decent appearance would do nothing to lessen my punishment.

It was Tsunade-sama, who was carrying a bunch of papers.

And Un-rapist, who looked just as sour as I did.

"Ah, Neji, I'm glad you are here already. The two of you can follow me." Tsunade-sama said to both of us, and led to in the direction of the art-room. I silently followed her, not bothering to greet any of the two.

When we arrived, Tsunade-sama explained what we were supposed to do. She pointed to the bucket and told us that we had to clean the floors, desks and chairs. It was said to be really boring work.

And then Tsunade left, saying she wanted everything to be clean within 2 hours, leaving Mr. Un and I on our own.

I sighed to no one in particular, grabbed a bucket with sponge and textile duster, and walked to the other side of the room to get water. I ignored the blonde moping guy completely.

First I cleaned the chairs, and then the desks. It was really boring work, and soon enough, my attention switched from cleaning to checking out the room.

And then I noticed that I was being stared at by Mr. Un. I glared back angrily.

"What?" I said.

"Hn." was his reply.

Normally I would leave conversations like this alone at this point; but since I was already being punished, I couldn't care less about riling him up as well.

"What's that for an answer, 'Hn'? I thought you'd never leave your trademark 'Un'?"

"Leave me alone, un." Was the short reply. What was his problem anyway?

"Say, what is your problem anyway?" I countered back, and suddenly, on a whim, added, "What's your name?"

"Shut up." Was his reply, without the 'Un'.

I glared at him, angry that he hadn't answered my question. But he was already turning his head to the other side, to show he was completely ignoring him.

I gave his back a very foul glare, because I too turned my back to him. I went back to the boring task of cleaning the tables.

It was a _really_ boring punishment.

And things got even worse as the blonde guy at the other side of the room started _humming_ all of a sudden. As if his sour mood had vanished completely, and he didn't mind doing this work.

Weirdo.

"Ugh, I _hate_ this work." I randomly growled, just because I felt like doing just that. I wished for the umpteenth time it was done already.

"Hn, don't whine so much." came the sudden reply from the other corner. Oh, now he _did_ want to talk?

"This work isn't so bad, un." The blonde kept on conversating this time. Weirdoe.

"But I hate work."

"You'll get used to it." Was the short reply.

"What do you mean by that? Are you speaking in experience?"

I was met by silence. I looked over to my right, only to see the slightly older boy smiling in a rather nostalgic way.

"OCD-kid, do you have any idea how long I've lived in this shitty place, un?"

"Hardly. I don't even know your name."

"Deidara," Was his reply, and "Six years." His answer. Deidara, eh?

"Why are you here for, Deidara?"

"Danger for society, un." His answers were getting shorter and shorter. But he was still answering my questions, so I didn't stop bugging him.

"You look like a girl, you always smile and you draw birds. Tell me, _why_ exactly are you a danger for society?" And again, a rather nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

"I'm a borderline patient. And I don't smile all the time, un."

"Borderline, eh? That means you are-"

"Plain crazy, un."

"Err.. I wanted to say that you must feel unstable all the time."

"Heh, that's one way of defining."

"Yeah. And because you are unstable, you screw up all the time. And that's why you don't mind doing this work, for you always get in trouble because of your disorder."

I got no answer.

Instead, Deidara was looking at me with a very foul look, like he wanted to hurt me really badly because I was so observant to point out his flaws correctly.

I smiled, just a little bit.

"You are pretty cool." I said, before starting to draw a bird in the dust of the table in front of us.

_(I was pleased to hear Deidara's loud laughter for the rest of the hour. And the next day, we sat next to each other in art-class and complimented each other for every bird that was drawn.)_


	13. ARC3: Day41

ARC 3: Day 41

**Note**: There really exist tests for malingering: they are taken when doctors think their patients are faking a decease or disorder, in order to get money or something other beneficial. People who fake usually score much higher than non-fakers or real patients, because fakers usually say they have strange and crazy pains _everywhere_, which is technically not possible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters. Spotting typos is appreciated!

* * *

The first Sunday of the month was sunny and warm, and it felt like today was going to be just like all the other days I had here so far.

"Neji, today I want to go through this questionnaire with you." As usual, Dr. Asuma started my private session. Initiative to start talking almost never came from my side.

"Okay."

"The test will take about 20 minutes. After that, you are free to go back to your room. We don't need to fill the rest of the hour."

"All right." I smiled. The extra time I could most definitely spend trying to talk to Sasuke, or even to Gaara.

"Please answer every question as honest as possible."

"Yes."

"You can answer with 'yes', or 'no', and there will be 70/80 questions."

"..." At this, my ear perked up, and I fell silent. I knew that somewhere along the road of faking a disorder, people would probably start to question me.. Was this the moment?

"I'm ready. Please begin." I replied with my usual soft and bored voice, not indicating that I was somewhat feeling uncomfortable about the whole survey.

"Question number 1: Sometimes I lose all feeling in my hands and it is just like I'm wearing gloves."

Mentally, I grinned.

I was going to be fine.

Because I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, was suspected for malingering, meaning they were suspecting me for faking a disorder.

They are right about the faking-part, though they would never find out.

Especially if they wanted to catch me with the most basic questionnaire ever: the 'Structured Inventory of Malingered Symptonatology'.

_(Ha! Never say I don't prepare myself before doing something outrageous like faking a disorder.)_

"No." I answered at last. Doctor scribbled something down on the note block, before asking me the next question.

"I never smile."

With a quick thought of Gaara, I answered 'no'.

And so it continued for a while. I answered all the questions, and I left the room after 25 minutes.

And then I went to the recreation room, and I spend a lot of time listening to Kiba's rambling. And then I stopped another fight between Ino and Sakura.

And so a few hours went by.

And I wasn't put aside, or confronted with the test. And doctor Asuma never called me back the rest of the day, to tell me I was caught faking a disorder.

So I guess I was okay in the end.

* * *

That afternoon however, my uncle had boldly decided to visit me today.

"So.. How are things, Neji?" My uncle tried to lighten the tension between us, but it didn't quite work.

I rather disliked the fact that my uncle was here.

"Okay, I guess."

More silence. A thicker tension between the two of us.

"NEJI!!!" Came the sudden loud yell from the other side of the visitors-room. I looked up, only to see the most familiar blonde at the entrance. Before I knew, he came running to me, and before my uncle could send me a 'who-the-hell-is-_THAT?_!' stare, a drawing was pushed in my face with quite some force.

I smiled. Deidara wasn't allowed to work with other materials than paper at the moment, because in the last art-class he tried to hit Sasuke with a piece of wood, and the class before that he threw a handful of clay to the teacher.

So it was all paper drawings for Deidara right now.

"That's a very cool bird you drew. May I hang it above my bed, Deidara?"

Said Blonde gave me a foul look, but I wasn't fazed the least. Deidara was very unpredictable, but I started to learn which buttons to push to keep him satisfied.

"Oh, I don't mean I want to cherish them for-ever. I just want to collect a pile of your drawings, and then I'll rip them all up at once: Gaara will love it!"

Deidara's smile came back tenfold.

"Yeah! That's a great plan, un!" came the loud reply Deidara was known for to make, before he ran back. He only stopped to stick up his middle finger to Sasuke (who was moping in a corner of the cafeteria), before disappearing completely in the crowd. He was probably going to rip up the drawing himself.

_(Just like he did with the other 34 drawings he gave to me.)_

"Neji?"

Oh, right. My uncle was still here.

"Uncle, that's Deidara, who just gave me the drawing. He's kind of crazy, because he likes to hurt people who he loves, but he's okay I guess. I mean, my roommate can't even move his arm to tie his shoes, and this other really great friend I have believes that he's being followed everywhere he goes.. But they're all cool, I believe." I said with an enthusiastic voice, before making my way to the nearest table.

Yes, I know, I know. Normally I wasn't as talkative as I was right now.

.. But it felt so satisfying to hear my uncle splutter for the longest time when he understood I made friends with the people here.

* * *

That evening, I was walking back to my own room, as dinner was done, when I bumped into Deidara again.

"Yo, Deidara." I friendly greeted him.

"Fuck off." Deidara snapped back at me. However, he didn't say it with his usual grumpiness. And, he didn't seem like he was okay as well.

"Tssk, what is your problem anyway, Dei? You are looking like shit. What, did someone _die_ or something?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing for me to say, because Deidara's face grimaced so he looked like shit even more, but he did not retort to snap back to me. This irritated me, so I kept pushing the conversation.

"You're pathetic."

Still no answer.

"Come-on Deidara, snap back! I'm being annoying, so the least you can do is to tell me to shut up."

"Say, what is art exactly?"

Eh?

Art?

"You're talking nonsense, Deidara." I told him, and then I left. I did not feel like babbling more crazy talk with him any longer.

I quickly walked back to my own room, not feeling like meeting more people tonight. However, fate was not quite spent on me.

"Neji!" Sasuke seemed to have appeared out of thin air, and from the looks of it, wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

"Shouldn't you be in your own room by now, Sasuke?"

"I might. But did they not see me coming here. No, they did not." I believed him instantly. Sasuke always had a knack for sneaking around.

Apparently, Sasuke had been secretly planning this nightly visit for a long time already. So why tonight?

"Because I wanted to make sure no-one will catch me. I had to wait until my brother was out of town, and Deidara is locked up in the lone room."

His sense of logic failed me, as always, but when he asked, I assured him nonetheless that I hadn't found any cameras or bugs in our room so far.

"Or in your radio. Because _they_ might be monitoring our conversation through your radio. Neji, turn the power of your radio off." Sasuke babbled, looking agitated. Gaara slowly flapped his right hand.

I turned off the power, and braced myself when I finally asked the question I wanted to ask Sasuke ever since our field trip.

"Sasuke, who are _they_?"

For a moment, he hesitated to answer, but when Gaara settled his eyes on the raven-haired boy as well, he opened his mouth.

"Akatsuki."

Akat-.. Red Dawn?

"Red dawn? Is that some kind of band? Or something- oh, is it a culture-thing? Is it something, say.. Your Founding Father had invented? Or is it-

"_Neji!_" Sasuke hissed, and I knew he thought I was mocking him.

"I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for." I said with a sour look, because I didn't like apologising. Gaara stayed silent, and stopped flapping his hand.

"Yes, uncalled for," Sasuke agreed, and stayed silent for a moment, "Are you sure you-

"Yes, Sasuke. I've never heard of this 'Akatsuki' before, so don't you even _dare_ thinking I'm part of it," I shot a glare in Sasuke's direction. When I got no reply, I continued, "But can you tell me what this.. 'Akatsuki' is?"

Sasuke seemed to think about it, but made up his mind very quick.

"Akatsuki.. They're this organisation," He whispered, "It's one big dark secret, and.. Oh, I can't really talk about them. You see, they _know_ that I know more than I should. They know I'm after them, and that's why I have to be really careful. There are 10 of them, though I'm sure Nagato isn't the master-mind, even though a lot of people thought he was."

"Nagato?"

"The guy with the piercing from the West Wing.. You know, he always sits next to Konan in art-class."

No, I did not know. I didn't even know this Konan-person, let alone someone who sat next to her during art-class. But that was besides the point, because Sasuke already continued his explanation.

"Well, Nagato's real name is actually Yahiko, but I'm still looking for the ultimate clue so I can understand who Pein really is." And he nodded, as if the world was so very clear to him.

Yahiko? Pein?

What was Sasuke talking about!?

"Sasuke." I started, but stopped a moment to formulate what I was going to say.

"_Sasuke_." Gaara mimicked, but he was just saying empty words, so he was ignored.

"Sasuke, I don't understand what you are talking about." I finally said, which made Sasuke look sour.

"No-one seems to understand. Well, my coach always listens when I confine my secrets to him, and sometime he even says he doesn't like my brother too, but I'm not sure whether he is just trying to be a good coach, or he really understands it all."

I think his coach was just trying to be a good therapist, but I didn't say this to Sasuke. Instead, I opted for a more diplomatic answer.

"Sasuke, these crappy Doctors here know what they're talking about, so I'm sure your coach understands you, even if it's just for a little bit."

Sasuke seemed to think about it for a moment, before he suddenly nodded furiously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, the last time I showed him the clues I gathered, he was really interested in the answer I thought I found. He even wanted to know if I finally found the answer I've been looking for."

"The-.. What answer, Sasuke?"

"The reason why my brother killed my entire family, but let me live." was my answer. Then Sasuke nodded again, and his eyes widened. It might have been a glimmer of madness that I spotted, but I wasn't sure. And besides, this was Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't crazy. He was just plain weird.

"Sasuke, I'm very happy that you trusted me enough to tell me this," I started, because I know Sasuke liked to hear these things a lot, even though he didn't really trust anyone, "So you're an orphan too?"

"An.. Too?!" Suddenly, Sasuke gave me a very compassionate and sad look, like he had suddenly found out I had to carry a heavy burden.

"Neji, why didn't you tell me your parents were murdered?" I-.. Oh God, was is your uncle's fault? It must have been. Neji, don't you ever take an apology from him, even if he gets on his hand and knees. He might not be familiar with Them, but he did visit you twice in uh, in the last week, with uh, which means he is watching you. Neji, your radio is off, uhh, you turned it off, didn't you?"

Sasuke had started babbling again. At times like these, I just ignored him, mainly because Sasuke's acclamations got more and more illogic to understand.

"Gaara, do you have parents?" In the end I just turned my attention to Gaara, who looked unfazed as always by the sudden question. Sasuke looked ugly for a moment because I didn't confirm the turning off of my radio again, before he looked to Gaara's side intriguing.

"_Gaara._" I almost cooed, as Gaara stayed silent. Sasuke looked at me with a weird look, before he too started cooing.

"Gaara, you have to say things. Of are you afraid that They are listening? That is really stupid to think; Neji check already, and I checked the door and Deidara is in the lone room by now, yeah, he is. I checked that. So you're uh, safe. And you have red hair, just like Sasori."

I wondered about Sasori's hair for a moment, and then decided that Gaara wouldn't find that piece of information interesting enough to start talking. But Sasuke seemed satisfied, now he said his thing, so it didn't really matter.

"Gaara, do your have any parents?" I asked him again, and this time, Gaara actually answered a little bit.

"Got a eh.. A father.." He started, and Sasuke and I both nodded, urging him to continue, "Brother and sister."

And then he stopped talking, so I guessed that was as far as his family stretched.

Of course Sasuke immediately started blabbering again, for the word 'brother' was mentioned, and to Sasuke, that mean Gaara might be corrupted.

Sasuke's blabbering got louder and louder when Sasuke found out that Gaara had not put off _his_ radio.

And the loud blabbering was finally heard by the staff, and they weren't pleased that we were having a late-night meeting.

And then Sasuke was sent back to his room, without even saying a quick goodbye.

But it wasn't that bad.

Because I made Gaara talk, and I felt (perhaps a little too much to be considered normal) overjoyed by this.

I helped Gaara talk.

And it felt Great.


	14. ARC3: Day42

ARC 3: Day 42

**Note**: It's very _uncommon_ to put two Borderline patients in the same group, let alone in the same room to sleep.

Because Konoha isn't the richest institution in the country, and because it seemed okay to put both Deidara and Sasori in the East Wing (the doctors said they both had a low risk of committing suicide) instead of the well guarded West Wing, I put the two of them in the same room.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

* * *

I was called to come to Asuma's office the next morning. I went with the most neutral look on my face, but that didn't mean I felt comfortable. All I could think of was the Malingering-test that I was given yesterday morning.

Did they suspect something after all?

When I arrived in the smoky office, Asuma got straight to the point. He said I was progressing a lot, and that he had the feeling he got through my barriers. Then he suddenly started talking about making concrete plans.

"Eh, concrete plans for what?" I asked confused. Wasn't this about the malingering test?

"Hmm? We'll make plans so you can leave, and go back to your old live. Perhaps you don't really see it, but you progressed a lot in these past few weeks."

I what?

"Neji, I believe that we can start making plans, so you can leave. You are a really good person, and I believe that you are ready to go back home."

And then he smiled at me.

And I smiled back, hesitantly.

Because I never had OCD. But the way Asuma had talked to me, I felt somewhere 'better' now.

* * *

After my brilliant Private Session, I immediately had Group Session with my friends. I was pretty happy when I arrived, but my happiness appeared to be a rarity in the classroom.

Deidara, usually quite annoying and loud, looked really not okay today. He still looked very droopy, like he did yesterday, and the chair next to him looked very empty. While group session usually was an hour of making fun, and talking about random things, that certain afternoon we were really quiet and serious.

Perhaps because Kakashi wasn't late today.

Or because Deidara had obviously cried earlier.

Or perhaps it was because Jiraiya, the man who always laughed and cracked jokes, was looking dead serious.

"Boys and girls, I have a terrible announcement to make." Jiraiya said, as soon as the group was complete.

"Yesterday, around 5 o'clock, Sasori made an attempt to commit suicide."

..The silence that followed was unreal.

"He was found by Deidara, but it was already too late. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough."

"Yesterday, at 11 o'clock in the evening, Akasuna no Sasori died at the age of 22."

Silence.

No-one said a thing. For once, group session wasn't that one silly hour.

We all stared, heard and glass-eyed, nowhere in particular and definitely not to the far corner where Deidara was seated, because we all knew that he had been crying, and he was probably crying right now again. He was a Borderline patient for Fuck's sake! Why did the ward put two Borderline patients in one fucking room!?

FUCK!

"Tomorrow the entire institution will have a small ceremony, so people can say goodbye to Sasori."

Still that awful dead silence.

"Deidara," Jiraiya finally turned his head to the far and lonely corner Deidara was sitting in. Deidara didn't respond, "We already got word from the administration that you'll receive a new roommate. It may take a few weeks though."

I sincerely doubted that Deidara would like another roomy. He already completely hated and utterly loved and missed and detested Sasori, and the last thing Deidara was waiting for was another person, so he could go through an entire love-hate relationship again.

I stopped the urge to open my mouth, and start a fight.

This wasn't fair.

Dei was trying. Really hard. He was trying to get out of here, I knew he was trying. He was only a difficult boy, and now his roomy was dead.

Dei didn't deserve this.

My eyes crossed the room, until they met Deidara's right eye. Glassy, red and swollen, and utterly empty. Lifeless. Dead.

Just as Sasori was.

And then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tssk, Sasori´s such a hypocrite, to go with a Bang." I said, and then I got up and left the silent room. I wasn't planning on giving an excuse for being rude, nor was I planning to return to room 1.7A today.

I really didn't care.

I didn't wish to see Deidara like that for another moment.

Later, Sasuke and Gaara sat with me on the couch. Sasuke said that after I left, Deidara had laughed hysterically and repeated that art was a bang and that Sasori was wrong because he believed in for-ever while there never was such a thing to begin with, and then Deidara cried. He cried really hard and really embarrassing. And then Doc had said everybody was allowed to leave.

Then Sasuke had shut up about the matter and tried to interest me in Private-Session-Conspiracy, which he considered Very Important. I listened to his theory, as did Gaara, for it was better than memorizing the red-haired art lover, who I never really liked to begin with.

* * *

That night though, I broke a house-rule again.

I slipped out of my room past curfew with Gaara in tow, met Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and TenTen in the empty hallways, and together we escorted Deidara (who we picked up on our way outside) to the gardens. Because people from the West Wing had locks on their door, and they couldn't so easily escape, they didn't come. Deidara did mention a few names of West-Wing people who would've liked this outing.

We walked around for a bit, until we found a very dry piece of earth. There, we dug a hole, and threw in all the self-made sculptures we could find in our rooms, and Sasuke even brought a pile of newspapers (with the quick word that these papers were Itachi-clue-free). Then we buried all of our ugly art-sculptures, and on top we let Deidara put a clay bird.

We stared in silence as Deidara proceeded to destroy the bird within ten seconds.

After that, our moods were considerably lighter.

We didn't talk about Sasori.

We never prayed for his afterlife.

We never said verbally goodbye.

We just stood there, next to the ugly grave, because we all knew that Sasori would be buried in his home-town, and we also knew that we would never visit that place.

So we made our own grave. A lot uglier, but when we saw Deidara staring at the ruined clay-sculpture, we knew it was a good thing.

And after the ceremony, we went inside, and almost everyone went back to their respective bedrooms.

Except for Deidara, who decided to run off to the West Wing. I didn't know if he would try to kill himself too this day, but I let him go anyway. People of the West Wing were crazy, but they drew sharks and butterflies, so they weren't bad.

And Sasuke didn't go back to his own room as well, because I snuck him into my bedroom. It didn't take me long to make a makeshift three-person bed from both my mattress and Gaara's.

That night I went to sleep with one hand touching Sasuke's hair, and one hand holding Gaara's. I didn't sleep a lot, because Gaara put himself in a very rigid and strange position and didn't move for the rest of the night,

and Sasuke liked to mumble conspiracies.

But it was a very special night anyway.

Because I buried a friend in my own way. And because I slept with Gaara and Sasuke in one bed.

All in all, it was a very special experience, and I'm happy about the way it all went tonight. And tomorrow morning, I only had to make a plan so Deidara wouldn't kill himself as well.

But it would work out.

Because I was Hyuuga Neji, and I always had _really_ good ideas.


	15. ARC3: Day49

ARC 3: Day 49

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

Spotting typo's are appreciated.

* * *

It was Recreation Day today, which meant that I had no sessions. No stupid Art Class or group projects so we could work on out friendships.

I did have lunch, so I thought I might as well bother other people during that time.

These days I more and more spend together with the people from my group. Though I liked being with Gaara and Sasuke most, I regularly sat with other people during lunch and dinner too.

I got my seven-pieces lunch, and really tried not to get too angry when I only received 1 napkin with that. I checked the tables, and with my lunch on a plate, I immediately walked past the first one, because Iruka was sitting there.

And I really didn't feel like sitting next to Iruka these days.

Really.

Perhaps because he was already sitting with someone else. Or perhaps because that someone else was Kakashi. Or perhaps because Kakashi's eerie and droopy attitude seemed so much brighter than Iruka's right now.

Yeah, I think it's because of the last thing. Iruka seemed to have less and less 'awesome' days.

Even when Naruto walked past me, sat down next to Iruka and tried to do chatting, Iruka didn't really respond. He just sat there, eying his noodles with glazed and tired eyes, and moving his arms and hands so slowly, it looked like he was already worn with age.

I really thought about joining the moping duo and Naruto for a moment. But that was before Kakashi suddenly started bombarding Iruka with melodramatic questions like how Iruka was still able to live with such a scar, and Iruka only seemed to get even more depressed.

So I walked to the second table, and boldly sat next to the creepy silent guy I had group therapy with. The one with the sunglasses, who spoke even less than Gaara at times.

I tried talking to him for a bit, but I was rudely interrupted when he announced I shouldn't eat my meal any further, because he was sure there were bugs in it.

"But I don't see any bugs."

"That's what they all say. But they are real though, and they are crawling everywhere on your plate right now. I can see them hiding under your lettuce."

After this, I thanked him for his advice, and threw away my 'bug-infested' meal.

I didn't tell him the boy was probably seeing things that were not real.

He must have heard that enough already.

* * *

It was still Recreation Day, and the late afternoon found me sitting on the old dusted couch in the recreation-room, next to Sasuke. Because I was so utterly bored, I have snatched Ino's Magazine away from Shika, and was now annoying Sasuke because I wanted to know 'How Forgiving' Sasuke was.

"Question number four; you see your best friend kissing your girl. What will you do? A: Screw-

"I don't have a girl." came the harsh interruption from my left side. I sighed.

"Pretend you have a girl."

"Then I would ignore both of them."

I sighed.

"Sasuke, You have to pick A, B, or C. Do it for the question, and choose A, B or C. A: Screw him, he is no longer your best friend, B: Does this mean you can kiss his girl as well?, or C: You are angry with him but forgive him in the end."

...

I was met by silence.

"Sasuke, you have to answer the question, else I can't say How Forgiving You Are."

"Neji, are you aware that I have a goal I must fulfil? I can't really dwell on what actions a supposed girlfriend makes, because in my eyes, girlfriends are a waist of time. And I don't even like girls," Sasuke looked sour for a moment, before he continued talking, "Does that mean I have to pick 'D'?"

"Err.. Shall we just answer the next question?"

"Then I don't have to pretend I have a girl, right?"

"Right," I sighed again. Perhaps I should have asked Gaara to do the test with me. Although, on second thought, perhaps I shouldn't. Gaara didn't like talking, "Sasuke, question number five: You find out that-

I never got the chance to finish the question, because Naruto choose this moment to make a very flashy (and very loud) appearance in the recreation-room.

"GUUYYYS!!!! You'll never guess who is here!" Most of us looked into Naruto's direction, me being one of them.

"If we won't guess, then you might as well just tell immediately.. Geez, how troublesome." Ino-Shika-Chou said, though I was suspecting that Shikamaru was the one talking right now. Only he had a knack for saying 'Troublesome' every so often.

"But, but, but, but, but.. I like games! And if I told you, you would never believe me!"

"Who is it, stupid?"

"Bastard, shut up! I wasn't asking _you_!"

I sighed, and ignored Naruto (who started sulking by retreating in a corner and groaning like a child). I returned my attention to the magazine in front of me again.

"Sasuke, question number five: You find out that-"

Again, I was interrupted.

This time, the interruption split my world in two for a moment.

"HELLO, my Dear, DEAR, friends! You must have missed me a lot!"

That voice, that attention-seeking voice.. It could only belong to-

"I hoped you missed me a lot, because well.. _I_ did miss you a lot! It is so great we are all together again! And I really love it that most of you did not leave! We should keep a party, just because I am back again! Yeah!"

Lee..

But he was _better_!!

I was shocked from the surprise, and I wasn't aware that my mouth fell open, forming a silent '_o_'.

I _was_ aware that every single person in the recreation-room wasn't looking at Lee, who was back from God knows were and was wearing God knows what for outrageous attention-demanding clothes, but at _me_. Me, Hyuuga Neji, boy with obvious crush on Lee.

Sadly, I guess that I was the only one who was looking at Lee in the end.

And even more sadly, Lee didn't take all that not-for-him-attention too well, for he started crying immediately.

And that caused Naruto to start groaning really loud, while banging his head on the wall again and again and again and again and luckily stopped as Sasuke interfered.

I felt dazed, as if this was quite unreal, because this was _not_ the way I ever imagined to see Lee again. I felt dazed, and I felt like I couldn't control anything anymore. Lee coming back was never predicted, and I felt small. I felt like I really had OCD for a moment, for I wanted to do something predictable, like counting, so things would be Safe and Predictable and Right again.

(Distantly, I wondered why I didn't feel my chest flutter anymore as I gazed at Lee.)

Lee had stopped crying, now people were swarming over him again. He was happy once more, for he was back to being the centre of everyone's attention.

I was Lee's smile, and then I decided that I would not spend my afternoon with Lee.

Instead, I worked together with Dr. Asuma on some lists. What I should and shouldn't do when I would go home. That I really needed to keep the same structure I had here as well. About what I should do when I felt anxiety, and when I wanted to repeat something. Asuma's number, because I could call him _anytime_ if I needed advice, or someone to calm me down.

We made a lot of personal goals for me, and when I left Private Session, I left like I was really almost better. Though I still had to spend a few more days here, to tie things up, I felt free.

That evening I bugged the hell out of everyone.

I played the 'False Photograph' task with Naruto, and complimented him when he solved it correctly; I poked Gaara repeatedly, because even though he didn't react even once, I knew he was happy with the unrequited attention I gave him; I drew an incredible ugly bird and gave it to Deidara so it could be destroyed; I stole Ino's magazine another time so Sasuke could find new clues about his brother in it.

I didn't see Lee that night.

But it was okay this way.

Because I know that his new roomy would eventually tell me about my more-than-obvious obsession for him, and about the whole 'I-wanted-to-kiss-him' thing.

So really, everything would turn out fine.

Because I'm better now.


	16. ARC3: Day60

ARC 3: Day 60

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

Spotting typo's is appreciated. Concrit too. An epiloge will follow this chapter shortly :3

* * *

It was Sunday, and the weather promised to be great.

Sixty days ago, I had arrived with a sour look plastered on my face.

And now, almost two months later, I was going to leave with a sour look on my face as well.

"Neji, you shouldn't leave just yet. I have received word, uh, yes I did, I heard to through the telly just yesterday, and it wasn't supposed to be uh, I wasn't supposed to hear it, but, you see, everything is pointing out it's one big trap! The guy went away before you came, so you don't really know him, but uh, Kidomaru, that's his name you see, he uh, my coach wants him to kill you. Don't ever go somewhere alone, and remember my warnings. Things are looking bad, but you are uh, you are smart."

Sasuke had always had a knack for saying things in a different way, and the same went for his actions. Currently, Sasuke was barricading the door of my room, in a probably faint attempt to stop me from leaving so quickly.

"Sasuke, I'll miss you too." I merely replied, for I had leaning since long not to listen to Sasuke too much. Two weeks ago Sasuke had claimed that he trusted his Personal Coach and They wanted to kill Gaara, but last week Sasuke had suddenly had a revelation: his coach wanted _me_ dead, and Gaara was perfectly safe.

"And don't ever get in touch with Deidara's new roommate!"

"Sasuke, Jiraiya told us Dei would have to wait another week before the new kid would arrive.. You don't even know the new one yet."

"But that is a lie! Tobi is just a codename for this new kid, cause uh, he is part of them. He's a Bigun, I just know."

"Sasuke, I-.. My uncle is probably waiting outside by now. Just say you'll miss me, so I can go home."

"But I uh, you will remember that eh.. Neji, you can't go." Sasuke decided, and barricaded the door of my room once more with his body.

"Sasuke, say 'I will miss you'."

"I'm not Gaara. I don't repeat things." came the gruff reply.

"But when it comes down to it, you guys sort of have the same problem." I countered back just as slick.

"But I don't repeat. And Gaara doesn't see the things I see. He doesn't even put off his radio."

"Yeah, but you're the positive kind, and Gaara is the negative one. You remembered that day when Gaara had told us that he had heard voices too at one point of his life?"

"But I don't hear voices. I'm not.. I'm not _crazy_." Sasuke tried to justify himself to me, that he wasn't some kind of loony.

"I know you're not, Sasuke. That's why I know you'll eventually let me through. You're barricading the door because you'll miss me, and not because you are crazy."

"But.." At this point, even Sasuke himself was at loss of words.

"Sasuke, _I_ will miss you. And now move. Or do you want a goodbye-kiss?" I said with a sly tone, which made Sasuke jump away from the door at once. His face was colored red in an instant.

"I uhh, that's not what-.. And Lee is back and uh, but you.."

"Calm down, Sasuke. I won't kiss you. You're just the type of guy who would believe you'd die from cooties." I grinned slyly again, while I grabbed my suitcase and moved towards the door. Sasuke didn't try to stop me this time.

"Sasuke, are you staying here, or will you come and wave goodbye?"

"Hn. Deidara will be there." was the negative reply. Sasuke trotted over to my bed, sat down on it, and then began to sulk.

I smiled.

"Sasuke, you watch Gaara when I'm gone, okay?" I said. I knew you could do this. You're so good at watching, Sasuke. I trust you, even though you probably don't trust me.

I opened the door, and stepped outside. And as I closed that door, there might have been heard a faint 'Hn, same here', but I wasn't sure. Maybe I just wanted to hear that.

Besides, I already wasted enough time here. My uncle was probably waiting for me, together with almost my entire ward.

Goodbye Sasuke.

I'll miss you.

* * *

It was really time to leave now.

My uncle was standing on my left side, while I was holding my suitcase with my right hand.

It was exactly like it was supposed to be.

Most of the therapists were here to bid me farewell, but I didn't really care about that.

More important were all the people from my group, and a few from the West Wing (like Konan) who were outside too to say me goodbye.

And of course, Lee was standing in front of everyone, wearing his best green shirt and his sweetest smile.

(_I guess someone finally told him about my more-than-obvious interest in him)_

"Well.. Goodbye." I said.

"Bye." A few replied, but most were just silent. Lee, who fidgeting a lot, was one of the latter.

"Neji, are you ready to go?" My uncle asked.

"Hmm." I said, not indicating this was a 'yes' or 'no'. Lee was still fidgeting.

I turned around, but no sooner I started walking, Kiba suddenly yelled: "Hey, Crazy Kid! Haven't you forgotten something?!"

And I turned back to the group, and I saw Lee still fidgeting and now blushing a little bit too.

"Yeah, you're right." I mumbled before I made my way over to the group. In front of the group Lee was still fidgeting, and his cheeks were rosy pinks now.

_(I guess someone also told him that I wanted to kiss him goodbye when he left, but I never got the chance to)_

When I approached the group some people started to whisper, like Sakura and Ino. Some gave my thumps-up, like Gai. And some stayed very silent and in a ridiculously rigid position, like Gaara, who was standing behind Lee.

I walked up to Lee, and passed him in the second after.

"..." Gaara, forever silent Gaara, wasn't fazed the least when I stopped right in front of him. But I suspect his cheeks colored a little bit when I bowed my head and kissed him square on his mouth.

Then I turned to my uncle again and hurriedly made my way over to the exit, because I know it would take a few more seconds before everyone had processed what stunt I had pulled this time.

And the staff just laughed.

And Lee probably cried.

But I didn't care about that, because Gaara had blushed a little bit and that alone made everything worth it.

And when I stepped in my uncle's car, I couldn't help but to reflect these past few weeks.

The past few weeks had been an experience of a lifetime. I did so many things, and I met so many people. I found friendship, and more.

Yet somehow, I left the place without telling them anything at all.

I never told Lee that I had this _obscene_ crush on him for the longest time, because I know it wouldn't have done Lee well to let him know my attention was on him for most of the time, even when he was gone.

I never told Gaara that I really –_really_-liked him, because I know he wouldn't have been able to respond.

I never told Sasuke that I actually _faked_ a disorder, because I know he would think I was a part of an evil organisation too and my mission was to spy on him, because why else would I fake a disorder in Sasuke's eyes?

I never told Naruto that even though I hated him in the beginning, I had grown fond of him, because I know he wouldn't understand my feelings and he would just start groaning.

And I never told Shika-Ino-Cho that I was very sorry for arguing with them and saying they were stupid, and Kiba that he wasn't simply some hyper retard, because he had his cool moments as well, and Shino that seeing bugs everywhere must have been terrible.

I never told Dr. Asuma that I kind of cheated on his test, and I never told Dr. Jiraiya that I really did like his 'guessing game' and that his ideas weren't so stupid and childish after all.

I never told Deidara that I would never leave him and that I would visit him if he wanted to, because I know he would never believe me.

I never told Sasori (when I still had the chance) that I agreed more with his style of art.. I never complimented his art either.

I never told Gai that he was kind of 'Hip and Modern' in the end, and that I actually was happy that he considered me part of his group.

I also never told Kakashi that I thought his nose was actually kind of pretty, just like Iruka and Gai always said.

I never told Iruka that his crazy ideas were pretty awesome.

I never told Sakura she was a really tough and strong woman in my eyes, and she would be get better soon, too.

I never told Haku that Zabuza must have been a wonderful man, for he took care of Haku for 8 whole years.

I never told TenTen she wasn't just some simple, boring and uninteresting girl to talk to, but was really nice once you got to know her, because I was too stuck up to admit such a thing.

I never told Kisame that I was grateful for his advice during art-class, and I never told Konan that she was a good painter.

In fact, I had never spoken to anyone from the West Wing, which was a shame, really.

...

So many things left unsaid.

Yet, as I waved goodbye to that crappy white building, and as all my crazy friends were waving and crying their goodbye, I felt strangely content.

I felt like I had grown up a little bit.

I would never forget all the things they learned me in these past weeks. I would cherish their advices, and I would never forget them.

And then we were driving away from the building, and it was harder and harder to see my friends, yet I knew that they were still waving, and I knew a lot of them were still crying.

And then I think I saw Gaara raise his hand too, probably in a faint attempt to wave as well (failing horribly, nonetheless). I felt my throat thicken.

Yes, they were truly wonderful people.

* * *

And when I got home, I never multiplied my actions by 7 ever again. My family was pleased.

Instead, I started to study. No, not to become some protector of the Main Family, as fate always wanted me to, but to become something else.

For I had defeated fate already once.

Surely I could beat fate again.

...

Because I, Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, knew what path I wanted to take in my future.

I was going to be a crappy and know-it-all therapist, and hell that _fate_ would stop me in just doing that.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and Characters. Nor do I own the Nintendo DSI.

**Note**: LAST chapter of Asylum. I feel sad, now it's done. It cost me 2 years to write, and now it's completely finished :3 yay! Thank you, EVERYONE, for reading this. I really hope you all liked the story, and I hope the ending pleases you enough! I had my fun writing this, and I hope you all had fun while reading this. You will hear more from me!~

* * *

"We're almost there, Neji."

I nodded, but otherwise didn't bother responding. I already knew by heart that around that corner a little bit further down the road, Konoha's Institution lay.

The outside still didn't look so bad. Sure, I couldn't spot any houses in a 2 mile-radius, but that was to be expected. People didn't like living next to a Mental Institution, though I really didn't understand why that was the case.

The building was still well protected. There were thick, brick walls surrounding the complex, and the entrance was easily spotted because of the huge gates. The building itself looked old, but normal. No white walls to be seen yet.

When we arrived, I didn't spare my uncle a single word. I got my suitcase from the trunk of the car, and then walked into the building with my uncle on my left side, and my suitcase in my right hand.

We entered the lobby, and I wasted no time to make my way over to the reception. The girl behind the counter looked up as my uncle and I stopped in front of her.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Konoha's Mental Institution. How may I help you?"

"My uncle called," I said, before adding, "That I was coming today."

"Okay. And what is your name?"

"Hyuuga Neji." I replied in my usual bored tone.

"Hyuuga Neji.. Give me a minute," And the girl typed a few thing on the computer right next to her, "Oh, I see! Hyuuga Neji, age 17. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I mumbled, looking sour to the girl behind the counter.

"Great! Your file says you were coming today. We already assigned you to a room in the South Wing. Give me a moment, and I will call someone to bring you there. You family is allowed to come with you, so they can see where you'll be living for the next half year, though they aren't allowed to stay very long."

"My uncle can stay here." I said, looking sourer and sourer with the minute. I really wasn't the type for a crappy and sad goodbye. I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and I really disliked public sentiments.

"I- err.. Are you sure?" Though my uncle was unfazed with my antisocialism, the girl behind the counter obviously wasn't.

"Yes." I growled, before turning my face to my uncle.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye." He said back.

And that was our farewell.

(_I think my uncle knew I didn't like public sentiments, and I think he also knew I was going to send him a long corny letter by the end of this week._)

"You may follow me, Neji." Some other woman said, after my uncle left the building. I nodded, and then she leaded me through the left door of the lobby.

The hallways were very empty, and I rarely saw a person passing by. I guess that around this time of the day most people had sessions, or were just enjoying the beautiful weather outside. Another hallways or two later, she stopped right in front of a door.

"I'm sorry to inform, but we don't have any locks, but-"

"It's a rule not to enter other people's rooms. And only the West Wing uses locks. Yes, I am aware of that." I interrupted her. I didn't wait any longer, and opened the door.

A single bed greeted me.

A silent realization struck me.

"I wasn't aware I wouldn't have a roommate."

"Heh, you're funny. Of course you don't have a roommate." She smiled, and I smiled back a bit hesitantly.

"Well, you can unpack your belongings. Dinner is at 6, and we expect you to be there. You'll get your timetable as soon as the printer starts working again: really, for a big building like this we sure have crappy electronics!" And we both laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you at 6." I said, smiled another time just because I felt like it, let the woman out, and then closed the door.

Alone at last.

I reached for my suitcase as the first wave of familiarity and sentiments washed over me. I sat down on my bed, and looked at the other side of the room with hard eyes. Was it really stupid to think I would get a roommate? Was it really stupid to think everything would be just a great as it was 3 years ago?

Tssk, figures.

Of course it wasn't.

But I was back in Konoha. And I finally got my single room.

.. And it felt horrible.

I really liked having a roommate, and I really liked the East Wing, and I didn't like the South Wing all that much..

But I was back.

And with that thought, I unpacked my belongings. I caught myself wanting to arrange my 7 pens on my desk a total of 7 times, but that were just sentiments playing up. Up to today no-one had figured out I faked a disorder, and I'd like to keep it that way. Maybe one day I would tell it someone who I really trusted, someone who would never tell it to a third..

Gee, I really was sentimental.

I emptied my suitcase more and more. I put away toiletries, pajamas, socks, jeans, sweaters, underwear, and whatnot. Lastly, I pulled out a picture of my family: me, my uncle, and my two nieces.

I looked at the picture for a moment, before putting it on my desk, next to my very own name plate with the inscription '_N. Hyuuga, Assistant-Therapist_'. I caught myself another time when I wanted to clean my name plate 7 times, so it would blink and shine a lot.

After that, I spend an entire hour searching for the staff-only cafeteria. The rest of the night I spend even longer to find back my lonely room. And when I crawled in my bed, I spend a lot of time thinking of a perfectly illegal way to kidnap a patient and let him sleep in my room because fuck-

I really liked having a roomy.

* * *

The next morning was a déjà-vu all over again.

I was late for my first session.

Again.

Apparently I had group therapy right about now. Credit for making me late goes to the girl who forgot to give me my timetable. Or was it the printer, which was still broken?

Well, I was late anyway.

I sprinted through tons of hallways, bumped into so many unfamiliar faces that for a moment I was afraid I was in the wrong building, but then I found a known hallways, and last, that stupid single door which I entered so many times so many years ago.

Room 1.7A. Heh, such a non-random number that was to me.

I knocked a single time, before opening the door and stepping inside.

29 eyes looked up, and for a moment, I felt 15 again. Deidara was still hiding one eye behind a bang; Sasuke was still having his usual 'I-hate-the-whole-world' scowl on his face; and Gaara was yet again huddled up in a far away corner in a very rigid position. There were still 7 people on one side of the room, and 7 on the other side. And in the middle Jiraiya still proudly sat.

But that was 3 years ago.

Today, I couldn't recognize more than 5 or 6 familiar faces.

Today, most people didn't smile when I walked in.

Today, they wouldn't play their famous guessing game for me anymore.

.. Yes, today was very different than 3 years ago. But then again, today wasn't such a bad day in the end.

Today I wasn't a patient anymore.

Today I wasn't diagnosed with OCD.

And last, today I would actually make money for attending Group Therapy, even if I was only allowed to observe.

And even though these people would never see me as 'one of us' ever again, and even though half of this group would never get used to my stuck-up attitude, I did feel kind of happy inside.

Because I only had more than a measly second to prepare myself for the sudden impact that Sasuke's heavy body would make when he crashed into me while hitting me all the while for 'not visiting me' and 'letting me think my hateful brother killed you', and the sudden very-loud cheer that Deidara made as he got up and stood on his chair jumping up and down that Now at least he could talk to a bird-lover again, and the very quiet Gaara who at least _tried_ to lift his hand in a way to try and say 'hello' in his own way but failing even more miserably then 3 years ago, and then I guess I was crying a little bit because Sasuke's grip tightened, and Deidara's smile got wider, and Gaara's hand even waved a little bit.

So I smiled, and gave Sasuke noogies.

And I knew that it WAS worth studying 3 full years to become a crappy therapist.

Because I was Hyuuga Neji, Boy Genius, and I never had a bad idea before.

* * *

-END-

* * *

EPILOGUE – KONOHA FILES

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder when he was 14. He was obsessed with his fate, and he was sure that his behaviour could inflict damage on someone else. To him, unacceptable thought were equal of actually doing it. Therefore, he tried neutralizing his unwanted thoughts by rechecking and redoing things 7 times. Always 7 times. Medicine didn't help (they even caused him to have a panic attack), but cognitive-behavioural therapy did. Neji spend 2 months in Konoha's Mental Institution, and when he left he was clinically seen cured. Nowadays Neji is an assistant-therapist: he is allowed to observe while the Head Therapist gives group therapy. Neji isn't entirely happy about the system in Konoha's Institution though: He is thinking about voting that groups should be smaller so patients could get more attention: he is thinking about groups of seven..

Gaara was, and still is, officially termed with Schizophrenia. He shows a wide arrangement of negative symptoms of Schizophrenia: His lack of facial expression; His lack of talking (and if he would talk, he would mostly repeat a word or rhyme); and, ultimately, his lack of movement. Gaara could stand or sit in one position for hours, which often terrified others. And if others wanted to move him, Gaara resisted. Gaara had auditory hallucinations when he was 8 (he heard dark voices demanding him to kill his relatives) but those stopped at he reached the age of ten. Ever since it's going down-hill for Gaara. Nowadays, Gaara needs help tying his shoes, and combing his hair. He can't take care of himself properly, and is therefore still confined to live in Konoha's Institution. The staff fears the worse for him. Gaara is rather content of his life though, because his shoes get tied for him, and his hair gets combed. He still hates the yearly fieldtrip though.

Sasuke was termed with schizophrenia when he was 8. He was suffering from both hallucinations and delusions: he kept on seeing his parents getting murdered by his brother, and he was _sure_ that his brother was in some kind of evil gang who wanted world domination. On top of that, _only Sasuke could stop him_: his brother would sometimes leave clues in local newspaper, and Sasuke could find them if he searched well. Sasuke was admitted to Konoha's Psychological institution a few months later, when he announced he was the only one who could kill his brother. His parents, who are not dead by the way, decided to admit him to Konoha's Psychological institution a few months later, when Sasuke's behaviour escalated. Sasuke still believed his brother killed his parents, and therefore decided that he was the only one who could avenge his family – by killing his murderous brother. Now, ten years later, Sasuke is still hospitalized. Medication (Haldol, Risperidone, and Clozapine) were only effective for a short period of time, and both cognitive-behaviour therapy and interpersonal therapy weren't working either. The only option left is electro-compulsive therapy, but his brother doesn't agree: he finds it immoral to run an electric pulse through the brain of someone who wanted him dead for over ten years.

Sakura developed Unipolar Depression around puberty. On top of that, she suffered from vivid auditory hallucinations as well. For years she heard the violent voice inside her head, telling demeaning and degrading things to her, demanding her she'd better die. Nowadays Sakura received Fluoxetine (a fairly new anti-depressant, without too much side effects) every day and her 'Inner Sakura', as she called it, has calmed down. Sakura's world has never looked so bright.

The famous Ino-Shika-Chou trio, officially named Nara Shikamaru, has/have Dissociative Identity Disorder: multiple personalities. They were a team, those 3. Shikamaru was their 'thinker', though he was extremely lazy. Chouji was their 'listener', and everyone would always come to him if they needed someone to talk to. Ino on the other hand was their 'do-er'; she was the only one out of the 3 who had the guts (and energy) to take up challenges and be very active and passionate about everything. Nowadays Shikamaru has an apartment, but has yet to say goodbye to his 'listener' and 'do-er'. He likes to plays shougi, and from time to time likes crisps and the Cosmo Girl as well. And at some days, he just can't keep himself from daydreaming about his future marriage with Sasuke.. Of course he blames that on Ino.

Kakashi has been diagnosed with both Body Dysmorphic Disorder and Major Depressive Disorder when he was 16. It's his _nose_, which is so terribly ugly! Really, if he didn't wear at least a mask or a scarf to hide his hideous nose, people would always stare at him, and everyone would think he was butt-ugly. He was submitted to Konoha's institution when he was 21, after he had tried to commit suicide (_'For I could NOT live any longer with such an ugly nose!')_. Nowadays, Kakashi swallows antidepressants against his depressive episodes. Still, he believes his nose is butt-ugly.

Iruka has been Bipolar for a good part of his life. When being in one of his manic phases, he tends to act in crazy impulses, sleeps less than 3 hours a night, believes there is nothing in the world that can beat him, and feels like a King. When being manic, there is really nothing wrong with him. _Really! _Iruka had bad moments too. Of course he had: but everyone has those! Yet when Iruka got stuck in a depressive phase, the worlds suddenly seemed to cloud. Everything was suddenly dull and boring, and nothing seemed of interest anymore. Iruka really didn't like it when he's feeling so down, so he simply crawled in his bed, and did nothing. Nowadays his grandfather Sarutobi finally got him as far to start taking medication: Lithium. To suppress both his depressive and manic phases. Iruka didn't really like it when he started, but is used to it now. He doesn't feel depressed anymore. Nor does he feel extremely great. Nowadays he just feels.. Somewhere in-between.

Gai was diagnosed with narcistic personality disorder. Gai was very sure that his birth was the greatest thing in the last century: Really, he was such a Cool and Awesome person! Gai's behaviour escalated in his late adolescence, when he believed that God fell in his shade, and he believed that he could change the world for the better. Gai was admitted to Konoha by Federals, because of multiple charges against him: ranging from harassment, to charges against building a 15 story high statue of said Green Beast in his hometown. Gai had no friends to keep him out of Konoha. No-one wanted to keep the Green Beast company. Konoha changed him somewhat. Gai is still under the impression that his life was a Godsend, but no-one has pressed charges against him anymore. People do keep their distance though. Nowadays, Gai has this really Hip and Modern apartment, (_with the green radiators, I might add!_), and visits his Eternal Rival at least once a week. He calls it the Power of Youth. Kakashi calls it stalkish.

Lee, ever special Lee, had histrionic Personality Disorder since his 4th. Begin the centre of attention, which was life all about! He felt extremely unappreciated when people weren't paying attention to him. One moment his smile was wide and bright, the next he needed a complete tissue box to stop the waterfalls of tears: the more dramatic he looked, the more attention people would give him. Yes, Lee was something all right: you could also tell from the clothes he wore. Not to impress or imitate Gai, oh no, but simply to gain even more attention. And then there was Lee's excessively impressionistic style of speech; his exaggerated expression of emotions; his ever-present self-dramatisation; his way of overly trusting everyone he met (like that anti-social OCD-kid; Crazy Neji!) and of course, his tendency to consider every relationship more intimate than they really were. Yes, Lee was very special. Nowadays, Lee lives at a local community. There, he gets a lot of attention, but he still think something is missing in his life _(like a 7-folded kiss back when he was 13 years old)_.

Deidara was and still is a Borderline patient. One moment he cannot be anymore happier, the other he claims he hates everyone around him, himself included. Deidara has the rock-hard believe no-one loves him, and that once he would have a real relationship, people would just abandon him so he would be in lots of pain. Therefore he frantically tried to avoid the imagined abandonment by dumping all his friends and family before they would try to leave him. Then there was Deidara's impulsivity, which seemed to damage himself more than anyone else: Deidara loved someone one second, and then hated him the next. Deidara didn't mind sex, or drugs. He could easily spend all his saving money to silly things on a whim. And then there was his chronic feeling of emptiness. His inappropriate and intense anger from time to time (which resulted in ruining stuff, and blowing up his art). Deidara was a danger to society, and he knows that. People told him that so many times, it's been carved into his memory. How many times did the people from his home-town called him 'freak'? How many times did Sasori say he was 'crazy'? Deidara still lives in the institution. Because he doesn't mutilate himself, and because his anger-outbursts aren't severe anymore, he is still allowed to stay in the East Wing. He had lived in the West Wing for periods: hence the fact he knows a lot of people there.  
Deidara still isn't happy with his life. Perhaps because he had been a patient for the last 9 years. Or perhaps because he isn't allowed to use explosives to make 'art'. Perhaps because he now has to share his room with some idiot who adores anything that is orange and that swirls, and who didn't leave him yet, but will surely abandon him someday! Or perhaps because he once found his _danna_ in their room one day, a thick rope wrapped around his neck, his face an awful grey and lifeless colour, and his eyes.. Gone was the so-called love his partner said he told for him. See. Told you so: Everyone that Deidara loved, would abandon him one day.

Sasori was a very sad boy. Borderline, just as Deidara. He was very unstable, which was the cause to his self-mutilating behaviour, and which ultimately resulted in suicide. He cut himself (he called it 'wrist-banging', for he could bang his wrist on his sharp bed pole for hours), and he tried to tear off his skin on more than one occasion. Sasori didn't believe he was worth something, so he never really cared what happened to his body. Sasori had a chronicle feeling of emptiness: he felt like he was hollow from the inside. Sasori met the end of his life when he was 22 years old: He successfully hanged himself. No wrist cutting, because he knew Deidara would freak out with so much blood. Because he really felt he shouldn't upset the younger boy anymore: the boy was better off without him. Besides, if Sasori didn't leave, then Deidara would abandon him one day, and Sasori didn't want to feel the pain of such a rejection.

Kiba has been a threat to himself ever since he was diagnosed with ADHD and PDD-NOS, a form of autism. His attention-span is well below average, and he could not really understand what others are feeling. Kiba's behaviour kept on escalating throughout his childhood, with no single teacher, nor his family, begin able to handle him. His family couldn't give him the structure that he needed; his teacher couldn't give him teaching material which Kiba could work with. So people send him over to Konoha. Nowadays Kiba follows a strict time table, which begins at 7:00 wake up and 7:02 get up, and ends with 21:55 put on pyjamas and 22:00 go to sleep, every day. Nowadays Kiba gets special education from special teachers, and he gets points for every thing he does correct. Kiba never gets punished, and Kiba is now quite content with his life. He only needs to collect 739 more points to get his very own Nintendo DSI.

Naruto, ever happy-go-lucky Naruto, was diagnosed with Autism when he was 6. Everybody loved him for who he was though. Nobody laughed when he repeated a word ten times before moving on; nobody cursed at him when he refused to wear anything but orange, because according to him, only orange things were safe. Nobody cared if Naruto was making strange movement with his arms, or if he would suddenly laugh at a highly unappreciated moment. No, Naruto was Naruto, and everybody loved him. Nowadays he has a dingy and crappy apartment: he loves it. Nowadays he goes to school, where most people don't appreciate it when he repeats a word ten times before moving on: he doesn't care. Nowadays he isn't scared of going out anymore: in fact, he rarely starts groaning and screaming and kicking just because there are a lot of people around him. Naruto is happy with whom he is, and he really thinks he progressed a lot. He still doesn't understand the _smarties-problem_, but who cares.. He didn't like smarties in the first place.

TenTen ended up in Konoha after she attended to suicide twice: she tried to slit her wrists with sharp objects. She said she hadn't got a reason to live anymore; she was always in the background; she was never special. She would always stand in the shades of others, because she was _just_ the boring and dull girl who was always around Team Gai. Not a month later she was diagnosed with Unipolar Depression. TenTen was always sad, and she never felt the energy to smile. She didn't show interest or pleasure in any activity. She thought her existence was a waist of time, and didn't really see a reason why she should keep on living. Nowadays TenTen is doing much better, because she had taken electro convulsive Therapy. She lives in a colourful apartment today, together with a cat. TenTen still sees a psychologist once a week, to work on her negative thoughts. She's still a quiet girl, but her friends Gai & Lee (And the letters she receives from Neji and Shikamaru) don't mind she's shy. They like her for who she is, and that is that.

Shino had always been a quiet type. Whether it was his personality, or the fact he had to take big red oval pills every day because of his hallucinations, nobody knows. He saw insects.. _Everywhere_. He saw them on his food, on his seat, in his bed.. If he paid enough attention, he could even feel them crawling under his skin. But the doctors had repeatedly told him that wasn't true, that the itchy feeling was just the result of all those years taking cocaine. Shino didn't believe the doctors though, resulting he wore bandages around his scratched-open arms for more than 2 months.

When Lee was released, there was Haku. Stockholm syndrome. Happy Haku, with his happy memories of his captor. The group had found him interesting the moment he started talking about his beloved 'Zabuza-san'. Nowadays Haku has kept his promise to his love. Every night he writes a letter to Zabuza-san, to tell his master where he is, and who treats him right or wrong. He always ends his letter with an 'I'll see you as soon as I get out of here. Much love, your Haku'. (_The nurses don't have the heart to tell Haku his letters would never leave the building: After all, kidnapping a child for 8 years equalled Death Penalty._)

And then there was the West Wing, where the 'really crazy people went to', according to everyone.

But never forget: people from the West Wing drew Butterflies and Sharks, so really, they were kind of okay in the end.

Kisame, put into Konoha when his aggressive episodes got out of hand, was pretty okay once you got to know him. Konoha has tamed him, and nowadays Kisame expresses his energy, anger and aggression by sports. He loves to swim.

Konan, Unipolar Depressive and a near drug overdose, loved to compare herself with a broken butterfly. She revalidated, but is still not in the mood to smile.

Nagato, Dissociative Identity Disorder, claimed he had six personalities inside of him, all driven by a constant factor which Nagato called 'Madara-sama'. Nowadays doctors claim he became this way after some terrible child-trauma accident with his best friend. He still lives in Konoha's institution, and is only allowed to communicate with people who wouldn't follow the crazy and murderous-intended orders he gives.

Hidan, anti-social personality disorder, has been sent to prison after he got angry and killed a local Doctor. People in Konoha's institution haven't heard of him ever since.

Kakuzu, schizoid personality disorder, really didn't like to spend time in presence of other people. He never showed interest in relationships, and only acted cold to other people, even to the ones closest to him. Kakuzu went to prison when Konoha couldn't handle him anymore, and died a little bit later from a heart-attack.

Zetsu was put in Konoha temporarily, because his cannibal tendencies seemed to be ceased in the last few years. He ended up in prison years after Neji became the Head Therapist of Konoha's Institution, when he followed the order to kill the therapist with the red marks on his face. Zetsu must say the white haired man who invented the Guessing Game tasted rather delicious.


End file.
